Sadistic Sweetheart
by rocket-queen98
Summary: "They are his masterpieces. Harley is the darkness, the maniac he sees himself as, his precious devil, his mirror while Erela is the epitome of innocence, he believes that she is sent from above, to guide him. The girls are completely different but both deadly when it comes to their 'Daddy' and their unbreakable bond."
1. i would wait a million years

**A/N Hey, everyone!**

 **Now, I couldn't resist writing this; I just found myself bored and, before I knew it, this was typed up.**

 _ **If you don't like the idea of this story, please don't leave a review because it's not helpful to the person who spent a long time writing something only for someone to be cruel. I warn you that there will be an OC in this so don't hate after i've warned you.**_

 **Anyway, to those who do like the idea of it, I hope you like it!**

* * *

 **Sadistic Sweetheart**

 **.**

 **.**

 _I need you; I breathe you, I'd never leave you  
They would rue the day I was alone without you_

 _You're so crazy, baby, I love you forever, not maybe  
You are my one true love; you are my one true love_

 **.**

 **.**

" _When love is not madness, it is not love._ **"**

― **Pedro Calderón de la Barca**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Present**

" **We lose a national hero, but you sit there looking like the cat that ate the canary."**

"I've eaten a lot of canaries."Amanda firmly retorted, staring at the man across from her, almost brandishing her fork and knife as she pointed at him."It's taken some work, but I finally have them, the worst of the _worst_."

She reached down into her bag and pulled out a thick hardback, but he just glanced at it and returned to cutting up his food.

"There are rumors, Amanda, that some of them have _abilities_."

Amanda was quick to nod, confirming with an eager smile.

"The rumors are right. You know what the problem with a metahuman is? The _human_ part."Amanda grabbed her fork and knife and began cutting up her food as she spoke."We got lucky with Superman; he shared our values. The next Superman might _not_."

Hearing the eagerness in her tone, he shook his head with a warning look.

"You're playing with fire."

She gave a sardonic smile, shaking her head.

"I'm fighting fire _with_ fire."

"Oh, _God_."He sighed, sick of hearing her endless speeches and took a long sip of his drink."You're not going to pitch us that Task Force X project of yours again, are you?"

"Yes."She said, placing down her drink with such force it made him frown."But, this time, you're gonna _listen_."

And she opened the hardback and began to explain each person inside of it, gaining his attention. She told him about everyone in the book until, finally, she landed on a page that showed two pictures of two different women. He frowned, wondering why they were sharing a page as his eyes skimmed over the two faces.

They both shared the same heart tattoo on their cheekbones.

 _ **Name:** Quinzel, Harleen_

 _ **Aliases:** Harley Quinn_

 _ **Age:** 26_

 _ **Gender:** Female_

 _ **D.O.B:** 07/20/90_

 _ **Height:** 5'6_

 _ **Weight:** 118_

 _ **Other Info:** Quinzel has an obsession with a previous patient from Arkham Asylum known now as The Joker, and sometimes referred to as the "Clown-Prince of Crime." She also has a fixation with Joker's other known girlfriend known as Erela (Angel) Charmeine. It is heavily implied that The Joker, Harley, and Charmeine are in a physical relationship and are indivisible to the point that they refused to be parted. _

_**Name:** Malachi, Jazmine _

_**Aliases:** Erela Charmeine _

_**Age:** 25_

 _ **Gender:** Female_

 _ **D.O.B:** 04/09/91_

 _ **Height:** 5'7_

 _ **Weight:** 118_

 _ **Other Info:** Charmeine is highly manipulative and seems to be able to hold her own in a physical fight, it is assumed that she was taught by her partners. Charmeine is only known to be physically deadly when either she, Quinn or The Joker are threatened. She has a strong attachment to Quinn and The Joker, and it is implied that they are in a physical relationship._

 _ **QUINN AND CHARMEINE ARE SEPARATED BY CELLS BUT ARE CONFINED WITHIN THE SAME ENCLOSURE.**_

"Why are they confined together?"

Hiding a smirk at his curious tone, Amanda looked up from her plate before she replied.

"It is beneficial for this project. With Quinn being mad as a hatter and Charmeine being the most stable of them both, they are a good combination for this project. Since they have been together, they have been more compliant. But they're watched 24/7 via camera, and there is always someone with a gun."

When he raised an eyebrow, Amanda gave a reluctant response."Quinn attempted to chew out a guard's tongue when he refused her access to Charmeine."

He rolled his eyes with a disgusted sound, tossing aside the hardback with a shake of his head.

"What is to say that they aren't working together on a ruse?"

Amanda shrugged, stabbing her fork into her steak before bringing it to her lips.

"Having two together is better than having them alone. It's better killing two birds with one stone."

"What's their stories? How did two, beautiful woman like this fall in love with..."He glanced over at the photo of The Joker, a shiver running down his spine at the broad, eerie grin."a _freak_ of nature?"

"Before she ran off and joined the circus, she was known as Dr. Harleen Quinzel."Amanda tapped Harley's mugshot with her finger as she expanded on her reply."A psychiatrist at Arkham Asylum. She was assigned to the clown himself. She thought she was curing him, but she was falling in love."

"And what about doe-eyes?"The man asked, curiosity getting the better of him as he picked up the book, reading over her file."How did he get to her?"

"Jazmine Malachi. She was a priest's daughter, devoted to Him and when Harley and Joker blew up a church just for the fun of it, he found Jazmine in the midst of the rubble, cross held to her chest, praying."

He frowned at Amanda, thumb running over Erela's face."Oh, my God."

"He saw something inside of her, as he did with Harley, and took her."Amanda carried on, taking the book from him, knowing she had him hooked."Jazmine became convinced that The Joker was God himself. Still is. She became his messenger."

Amanda glanced at the photos of the women as she finished, pulling them out and placing one on each side of The Joker's photo.

"They are his masterpieces. Harley is the darkness, the maniac he sees himself as, his precious devil, his mirror while Erela is the epitome of innocence, he believes that she is sent from above, to guide him. The girls are completely different but both deadly when it comes to their 'Daddy' and their unbreakable bond. He had his yin and yang. Dark and light. They became his, as I said, masterpieces."

She hummed, looking down at the pictures, three smiles staring back at her.

"And God help those who looked at his favorite toys the wrong way..."

* * *

 **Seven Months Ago**

 **" _Don't be beggin' for your life cause that's a lost cause. High stakes, body armor, suicide boy. There's a time for games, and there's a time to kill, make up your mind baby, cause the time is here..."_**

 _"We finally meet."_

" _He don't shake hands."Frost cut in before Monster T could press for a handshake."But sit down and have a drink."_

 _Frost gestured to the seat across from Joker's, and Monster T silently nodded before sitting down. He stared at The Joker for a long moment, who was still sitting in silence, fingers quietly running through the dark-haired woman's long locks._

 _Erela, who was sitting on The Joker's lap, looked over at the man she'd never seen before. Her green and red skater dress cut off just below mid-thigh. One of her hands were inside of his unbuttoned shirt, fingers tracing his tattoos while he other held a glass of wine._

 _Behind his dark sunglasses, his eyes landed on the valley between her breasts, and he noticed a red heart in between them._

 _And there was dark writing in the middle of the heart._

 _ **PROPERTY**_

 _ **OF**_

 _ **H+J**_

" _Hey, J?"Monster T tried to catch his attention, and when he saw The Joker silently turn his head, blue eyes meeting his dark ones, he continued."I wanted to come by and personally say thank you. You making me good money, i'm making you good money."_

 _Before Monster T could continue, The Joker fully turned toward him, giving the other man his attention. The dark-haired woman, well known as Erela, remained silent. Her head still rested on The Joker's shoulder, and his fingers still wove themselves through her hair while his other hand rested on his famous cane._

 _Her eyes were on Harley, smiling almost giddily whenever the other woman would stop and blow her kisses._

" _Are you sweet takin' me?"The Joker smirked, lifting his tattooed hand from Erela's hair and placing it in front of his painted mouth, chucking eerily for a moment, clearly disturbing Monster T."Hmm?_

 _But Monster T didn't take the bait._

 _The Joker observed the other man, grinning again as his hand returned to Erela's hair. As his long fingers brushing through her dark, silky locks, Erela hummed in approval._

" _I love this guy!"He declared, winding her dark strands around his finger as he spoke."He's so intense."_

 _The Joker turned his head to Erela, fingers brushing her cheek as he asked."Do you like him, angel?"_

 _Erela looked up, nose brushing The Joker's cheek as she did, doe eyes meeting his blue orbs._

" _He's big. And playful. I'd like to play with him."She blinked innocently, as if she didn't realize the innuendo she'd made._

 _Monster T frowned as The Joker, once again, burst out laughing. While Monster To winced at the sound, Erela's lips curved up in amusement, eyes dancing with almost euphoria at the sound._

" _Sweeting..."_

 _Noticing her smile, T Joker pulled back, eyes leaving the other man almost instantly. He took hold of Erela's cheek, laughter fading to a soft croon as the pad of his thumb brushed her skin._

" _Oh, you're so **good**..."_

 _Monster T stayed quiet, turning his head as a loud cheer came from the cage that Harley was dancing in. She danced seductively, glancing at her lovers now and then. She licked her painted lips as she rocked her hips, spinning around with the gold chains in the cage._

 _Monster T then switched his attention to Erela who was still sat in The Joker's lap, her fingers dancing up his arm, bare legs folded over his thighs. Her eyes were back on Harley and, as she had with The Joker, Erela looked utterly captivated with the female clown and vice versa._

 _And, while the women watched each-other and The Joker, he watched them. They eyes rarely left each-other._

 _The three were never apart. The Joker always had his beauties on each side of him._

 _Dark and light but both still as deadly as their daddy._

" _You're a lucky man, Joker."Monster T groaned, eyes flickering between Harley and Erela, a hungry look in his eyes."You got yourself some bad bitches."_

 _Humor drained from The Joker's face, and his hand froze in Erela's long brown hair. Then, all of a sudden, his face broke out into a smile._

 _An eerie one._

" _Oh, that they are."The Joker purred, nose brushing Erela's cheekbone._

 _His hand clasped Erela's leg, fingers itching towards her inner thigh, eyes daring Monster T to look as he itched up her dress._

" _This one is the definition of pristine tainted only by a wicked tongue and daddy's bat."_

 _The Joker earnestly proclaimed with conviction, voice low, sounding almost like a growl. He tilted his head, watching as his hand moseyed over Erela body, fingers dancing up her arm, across her collarbone before he stopped at her tattoo. He traced the heart and the words before his head snapped up, eyes meeting Erela's._

" _My messenger..."_

 _He blinked, watching Erela watching him and, with an almost secretive smile, the pair glanced at Monster T with matching, beaming grins. Erela turned back to The Joker and kissed his cheek, just over his star tattoo then, almost eagerly, slid off his lap and onto the booth beside him._

" _And my little monster!"_

 _Monster T almost jumped at the sudden, booming tone as The Joker gracefully got to his feet. He held out his arms as he spun around theatrically, his flailing making Erela quietly giggle to herself as she watched."_

" _The fire in my loins, the itch in my crotch."_

 _The Joker's tone got more darker, the raise in pitch demanding attention as he extended his arms with a flair. His eyes sought out Harley without direction, gaze drawn to her as if she'd called for him. She was perfectly concealed from outsiders in her gold cage, performing for her king and queen with devoted gyrations."_

" _...the one, the only, the infamous, Harley Quinn!"_

 _Erela happily clapped at the performance, sitting on her knees as their eyes turned towards Harley who was still dancing, in a state of utter rapture as she moved with skill, head tilted back. Her eyes shut as the music pounded but, all that came to a sudden stop when a higher power hit her ears._

 _Her Puddin' whistling._

 _And always, she happily came running._

 _Harley skipped over to the booth, pushing irrelevant people out of her way. She hopped up onto the booth, throwing her legs over so that she was sitting just above Erela. The women, almost magnetically, gravitated towards one another. Erela straightened on her knees, extending an arm for Harley who'd already done the same._

 _The Joker took a step back to watch them, watching them with a mesmerized stare, beckoning them._

" _Oh, come to Daddy..."_

 _The Joker purred at his girls' who, after interlocking their fingers as they held hands, got to their feet. Erela and Harley, standing side by side, sent The Joker matching kittenish smiles, speaking in unison._

" _Puddin'?"_

" _Sweeting?"_

" _Oh, **yeah**."The Joker breathily gasped with a wicked grin, gaze lingering on the pair before he turned around and faced Monster T, arms out."Listen, girls, you two my gift to this handsome hunka hunka!"_

 _The Joker slicked back his hair as he chuckled, taking a step back to watch them and the other man._

" _You both belong to him now!"_

 _The girls, hands still locked together, pranced over to Monster T, Harley seating herself down onto his lap while Erela slowly got onto her knees in front of him, a move from the brunette that surprised him._

 _Harley snapped her teeth at the man, humming."Well..."_

 _Harley wrapped her free arm snapping her teeth at him as Erela placed her hand on his thigh, fingers nearing where he wanted them most. She cocked her head, large dark eyes staring up at him._

" _Mmm-hmm, girls."_

 _Monster T let out a pleased chuckle, one hand on Harley's knee and the other on Erela's cheek._

" _Hey..."Harley removed her free arm from around his neck and took hold of his chin, smiled at him before she moaned."You're cute."_

 _Erela arched an eyebrow up at him, licking her bottom lip, fingernails digging into his thigh._

" _You want us?"_

 _The girls looked away from him, swinging their joined hands with grins. They smiled at each-other, Harley winking at the brunette who quietly giggled to herself. Monster T watched them, engrossed in their quiet mumbles and smiles they shared._

 _The women slowly turned back to him, offering Monster T seductive smiles._

" _We're all **yours**."_

 _Monster T's smile suddenly fell when he heard heavy breathing and a possessive growl that cut through him like a blade. The Joker. Everything had disappeared once the girls had touched him, they'd put him underneath a spell that had instantly broke when the snarl caught his ears._

" _J?"_

 _The Joker watched the three with wide eyes, his once beguiling baby blues almost black with rage. As he watched Harley and Erela touch and smile at another man, there was a glimmer of a jealous desire in his eyes._

 _And, while Monster T felt fear creep up his spine at the anger and jealousy, Harley and Erela looked like they were having the time of their lives. They **wanted** the rage. _

_It was like some aphrodisiac for them._

" _Don't be sad, Sweeting."Erela breathily whispered with an innocent smile, reaching for The Joker while she remained knelt._

 _The Joker bared his grills at them, rapidly blinking as he processed that, while it was all a game, Erela kneeled in front of another man and Harley smiling her adoring revering smile, the smile she saved for him. It was a mere act, an act they performed regularly at his behest, but The Joker could never contain the reactions._

" _Puddin', don't pout."Harley drawled, tutting scoldingly at the Clown Prince, patting Monster T's cheek too harshly."Ya can't play with us anymore. No take backs."_

 _Harley winked at him before looking over her shoulder at The Joker, shaking her head with a teasing grin. Erela's lips curved up, still giddily swinging their hands, grip tight on Harley's hand, eyes focused on The Joker._

 _Monster T's eyes were also on The Joker but, unlike the women, he watched him with an unsettling stare. Almost fearful._

" _Are you enjoying yourself?"The Joker nonchalantly asked Monster T, his tone eerily calm once again, but his eyes still flickered with a restless discontent. His question was directed to the other man, but his eyes remained on Erela and Harley."Hmm?"_

 _Erela and Harley both turned to look back at Monster T, batting their eyelashes and smiling impishly. But, this time, their smiles were more malicious but seductive as they awaited his answer._

 _They fawned over him once more as he attempted to pull back._

 _Erela's doe eyes stared up at him as she pouted."Mister?"_

 _Harley clasped his cheek, forcing him to meet her eyes."You enjoyin' yourself?"_

 _Monster T pulled away from Harley's grasp, eyes widening as the women started to giggle to themselves, turning around to look back at The Joker. He was watching them, looking more amused than before, his grills bared as his smirk broadened._

 _The Joker snapped his fingers, beckoning the other man with his finger."You ain't gonna answer my girls, hmm?"_

 _Realisation dawned on Monster T as The Joker chimed in on the women's laughter, the sound cutting through him._

 _They were playing him; it was all a game._

 _Monster T felt the world on his shoulders as he pulled back and took a proper look at the two women wrapped around him once more._

 _He took a good look at their skin. Their skin that had The Joker's name tattooed on them along with each-others._

 _Erela, Harley, Joker. Precious, Angel, Puddin', Sweeting._

 _They belonged to The Joker; the triunity belonged to each-other. Monster T took his hands off of the two women as if they were made of fire and burned him._

" _J..."_

 _He looked up at The Joker, wary of his now stare that had once been filled with rage. Now he stared at Monster T almost vacantly, like he was looking through the other man, which made him even more uneasy._

" _Hey, J, I don't want no beef."_

" _You don't want no beef? You don't want no beef?"The Joker repeated back in a derisive tone, cackling to himself when Monster T silently watched him. Lip curling up into a snarl, The Joker took a step closer, leaning down."You don't want no beef?"_

" _What's wrong?"Harley pouted, finger tips brushing down his cheek, nails scratching his skin._

 _Blinking up at him, Erela's eyes glassed over, and her bottom lip quivered. She tilted her head up at him once more, looking heartbroken. He knew better. She was fighting a smile._

" _You don't like us?"Erela quietly asked, tone quiet and demanding."Hmm?"_

 _Monster T didn't reply, making Harley huff and Erela whine. Harley shrugged as she got up from his lap, making Monster T sigh in relief when she also reached down for Erela._

" _Fine, don't waste our time then."Harley sang with a click of her tone, taking Erela's hand in her own before she pulled the girl up from the ground, guiding her over to the booth."C'mon, angel baby."_

 _Harley slumped down onto the booth with a gleeful him as The Joker gracefully and slowly moved forward towards Monster T like a great white shark prowled for prey. She looked up at Erela, tugging on her hand with a playful grin, pulling the other woman onto her lap like she'd done many a time before._

" _C'mere, honeypie!"Harley lazily called, winding one around Erela's body to pull her closer, an excited raise in her voice."Puddin's working!"_

 _Watching The Joker, Erela happily mewled against Harley's cheek as she shifted to get comfortable in her lap, fingers delving into her lighter locks, choosing to play with the dyed ends._

" _These are your ladies, man."Monster T emphatically said as The Joker remained silent, still watching him."Okay?"_

 _Releasing a long sigh, The Joker held out his hands, as if he were the victim and surrendering, then sat down next to Monster T. He leaned forward, red lips curved up into a wild smile, grills bare and eyes comically wide._

 _"Well..."He quietly laughed to himself as Monster T gulped, lingering to revel his uneasiness before he repeated mentally."Are you **enjoying** yourself?"_

" _No."Monster T slowly replied, trying to rectify the situation, firmly restating."They're **your** ladies, Joker."_

 _Harley and Erela were quick to make sounds of agreement, still watching the exchange almost eagerly. As if they already knew how it would play out and they did, it always ended the same._

" _That's right."The Joker agreed with a proud laugh, inhaling a long breath as he slicked back his hair again, fingers itching towards his gun."All **mine**."_

 _Then, all of a sudden, he swiftly grabbed his gun, standing up and pointing it at the man._

" _Yo, J!"_

 _And a shot fired throughout the club, screams following while his girls laughed._

* * *

 **Present—Belle Reve**

" _ **Twinkle, twinkle, little star..."**_

Erela hummed along with Harley's singing as she hung off of the metal bed that had a horribly thin mattress. Her long legs were lifted up in the air, her lower back on the bed while the top half of her body hung off of the bed. Her long hair, which was usually curled because of the hours her home servants spent on it, were in long waves, almost folding over on the ground below her.

She pouted, missing the large round bed that she'd had at home. The bed was almost twice as large as a king-sized bed with a pleasurably comfortable mattress that felt as if she were floating on a feather. She had been taken from her castle and put into a metal box.

The Queens of Gotham didn't deserve a cage.

Erela's brown eyes turned to Harley's own cage which was the same as hers sans the metal bed. They had taken it away from her because of her fights before they had returned to each-other otherwise Erela wouldn't have had one. Harley was now attached to the top of the cage hanging by the sheets. She found it comfier than a bed, in fact, and spent her time rocking back and forth, hanging from it in different positions and, even sometimes, sleeping in the air.

" _Twinkle, twinkle, little star, how I wonder where you are! Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky."_

Harley giggled, index fingers and thumbs meeting in a horribly shaped diamond before she continued singing along with Erela's humming.

" _When the blazing sun is gone, when he nothing shines upon, when you show your little light. Twinkle, twinkle, all the night."_

Harley spun around in a circle, letting go of the sheets and, just before she hit the ground, her hands reached up and grabbed she sheets. She hung upside down, spreading her legs wide, as if making half a star.

" _Then the traveler in the dark, thanks you for your tiny sparks; He could not see which way to go, if you did not twinkle so."_

Harley opened her mouth to sing the next verse but, before she could, the doors opened up, and the usual army of guards poured in, scattering around, guns pointed at the two women.

Erela moved backwards, legs moving behind her head, body turning in a full circle before her feet met the ground. She remained on the ground in a kneeling position, eyes on Harley who kept smiling at her.

Griggs appeared from the middle of the group, an almost mocking smile curving at his mouth as his eyes flickered between the two women.

"I was singing to my baby."Harley called over to the guard with an indignant pout, still hanging upside down."...you ruined it, ya _meanie_."

Eyes glimmering with a perverse sparkle that made Erela's body stiffen and smile quickly falter, Griggs ambled towards the cages.

"How are my ladies doing, huh?"He asked with a playful smirk, taking a moment to study the two women with a hungry gaze.

They didn't answer. Instead, the girls seemed more interested in staring at eachother than anything else.

"BRAVO 14, open up the perimeter fence."He demanded, and a moment later the door was unlocked, and Griggs stepped in, standing in the meter that separated the two cages.

"Are you gonna come down, sweetness?"He drawled with a tone seductive yet mocking tone that made Erela's eyes narrow."You got a visitor down here..."

Mouth forming an 'O,' Erela finally turned her head to look at Griggs with a curiously raised eyebrow. He beckoned her with a gloved finger and Erela, still in a kneeling position, kept her eyes on Griggs.

"Really?"Erela asked with a smile, eyes widening as she started to perk up when Griggs nodded."Is Mistah J here?"

The brunette looked over the guards, smile faltering a little when she failed to see any sign of her beloved Sweeting. There was no purple, no green. There was no sign of The Joker.

"Uh, let me think..."Griggs quietly mumbled, pretending to ponder before he shook his head, grip tightening on his gun."Nope. Just me."

Erela's brow furrowed, and she blinked slowly, doe eyes darkening as her lower lip jut out in an indignant pout. She suddenly stood up with a huff, making her way over to the side of the cage, looking over up Harley.

"Precious, precious, _precious_."Erela quietly called, raising her head to look up at Harley who swiftly turned to look down at Erela. The brunette shook her head, blowing hair from her face as she crawled over to the side of the cage. "Was that a joke he played on me?"

"Yeah, honeypie, it was,"Harley answered, reaching down with an arm, fingers brushing the bars of her cage softly and with a bright smile. Her touch on the metal was almost soothing. As if Harley thought she was touching Erela."Wasn't funny, huh?"

Erela straightened on her knees, eyes following Harley's touch on the bars and she also reached up to touch the metal.

"Nope."Erela breathily replied, teeth scraping her bottom lip when she nibbled on the flesh, eyes vacant when she glanced at Griggs."No, it wasn't funny. It was _not_ funny."

Grin fading at the raise in Erela's tone pitch, Harley pursed her lips, and she drummed her fingers on the metal before she nodded. The female clown quirked an eyebrow at Erela who, almost instantly, changed moods and beamed.

Griggs watched the exchange between the two and cleared his throat, demanding their attention.

"Come on, girls, get over here."

Harley spun around the sheets, gracefully landing on her feet a moment later with a melodic giggle.

Erela jumped to her feet with a proud laugh, clapping her hands."Bravo, bravo!"

Bowing before her audience, Harley secretly placed a finger over her lips, quietly telling Erela to be quiet before she turned on her heels. Griggs perked up when Harley danced over to him with an obedient smile, eyes glimmering with a mischief.

"Coming!"

She slowed down as she came up in front of Griggs, stopping just an inch from the bars. Erela followed, coming up to her own bars, fingers touching the metal with a curious look.

The pair batted their eyelashes at Griggs, eagerly pressing up against the bars."Hi!"

Quietly greeting them, Griggs' eyes flickered between Harley and Erela who, without speaking to each-other, seemed to wear the same wide, secretive grins.

"What?"Harley curtly demanded, tone hard, garnering Griggs' attention which, going by her teasing smile when he looked away from Erela, was what she'd wanted."Ya want us girlies to put a show on for ya, huh?"

"Does your boyfriend like that?"

Harley blinked innocently, biting her lower lip."He never complained."

"Tell me, what did the freak do to get you fine ladies in the sack?"

Both women went silent for a long moment, eyes boring into Griggs, their smiles still plastered on their faces. They looked amused, gleeful even but their eyes had clouded over.

Suddenly, Harley let out a loud squeal, making the guards wince.

"Oh!"Harley's smile widened as she bounced on her heels with an excited laugh, raising one arm as if she were a student waiting for permission to speak. She playfully pouted, wiggling her fingers while her other hand bravely wrapped around the bars of the cage."I know, I know, _I know!"_

Griggs leaned forward with a nod of encouragement, glancing at Harley and Erela.

"And what's that?"

Harley leaned forward, standing on her tiptoes so that she could keep Grigg's eyes, grip tightening on the bars.

"He don't **pay** for no nookie. Puddin' always takes care of his girls."Harley stage-whispered, wagging a finger back and forth, fingertip tapping on each par as it moved to and fro."He ain't no gambling man. Ain't that right, baby?"

Griggs' smile faltered almost instantly, and he froze.

"Uh-huh."Erela made a sound of agreement, smiling adoringly at Harley with a fawning sigh, hands sliding down the bars as she tipped her head back."He doesn't take any risks 'cause he always comes out on top. _Sometimes_. He loves our games."

Erela followed Harley's gaze, eyes now on Griggs', repeating."He ain't no gambling man."

Their words dug deep and the look in Harley's eyes, the darkness glimmering with a knowing flicker, drove the knife deeper. She knew, they both did. They knew what Griggs did with his money, how he spent it the rare times he won.

They knew.

Erela and Harley's sweet smiles turned mischievous and, in unison, they tilted their heads.

"You a gambler, mister?"Harley's teeth trapped her lower lip as she leaned back, keeping herself upright by holding onto the bars."You wanna _play_ with us?"

Griggs' eyes darkened, and his jaw clenched."Shut up."

The girls were quiet and looked forlorn for a second before, all of a sudden, they burst into laughter. Tutting at Griggs with an amused expression Harley skipped over to the side of her cage, arms held out for Erela who was quick to follow. Their arms stretched as far as the could between the bars despite their cages being a meter apart.

"Funny, funny, funny!"

The girls laughed loudly, their cackles loud and clear, echoing so loud that the guards started to flinch.

Griggs glared at them, embarrassed and angry."Shut up!"

"Mr. Guardman..."Erela finally spoke, pointing at Griggs, brow furrowing in an almost pitying manner."Why so sad?"

Griggs continued to glare at them as he stepped backwards, the perimeter fence shutting after him as he yelled.

"FIRE THOSE BITCHES UP. _NOW!"_

He took a step back, cheeks flushed with rage, looking utterly chagrined. He watched the two women as they continued to clutch at the bars, side by side without fear.

"And make sure it hurts!"

The women shared a quick look, heads tilting before they Erela and Harley suddenly thrown backwards, the pair landing on the ground with a thump. Their vision blurred, the room spinning around them, including one another.

But that didn't stop their laughter.

The girls continued to laugh as the guards left because they knew that they would all pay.

Mistah J would come for them.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Again, if you don't like this story, please don't leave a review because it's not helpful.**

 **If you do like it, please review because adding more depends on the feedback.**


	2. our faith caught up in flames

**A/N THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING!**

* * *

 **24 Hours Ago**

" _ **Stupid thing..."**_

 _The sound of something hitting plastic was heard along with the sight of the camera shaking as the holder of it tried to figure how it worked. An annoyed sigh was heard as she camera suddenly focused on the floor._

" _Finally...and **action!** "_

 _The camera moved, and a pair of blue eyes were seen just for a moment before it zoomed out. Harley smiled down at the camera; lips painted neatly in red. She wiggled her fingers as she skipped down the hallway, pigtails swinging back and forth. As she passed a door, a green door, she slowed down. She shuffled closer to it, pressing her ear up against it._

 _Then brought a finger to her lips in a hushing sign._

" _Mistah J is in a meetin'...we don't disturb them. Puddin' says that the men take care of the boring business even though it sounds a little fun in there today."Harley said, the screams making her giggle loudly and the female clown gave a long, pleased hum."I bet someone was caught with the hand in the cookie jar..."_

 _A giggle could be heard as the camera focused on a long hallway. It seemed to be a part of a mansion, and the walls were covered in blue, red and green._

 _Harley crooned to herself, the video shaking as she danced along the hallway."Now, my little piggies, we're gonna see the **bestest** girlfriend in the whole wide **world**."_

 _Harley skipped down the hallway again and stopped outside a large door. Harley fiddled with the doorhandles before she pushed the doors open, the camera shaking again as she turned around and pointed it ahead of her. The room was large with a bed in the middle that could fit a dozen people on._

 _One-half of the room was painted red and blue with a large walk in closet that had 'Babies' painted on the door and two vanity tables sitting side. And on the wall were dozens of weapons, custom made, hanging on the walls. The other room was green, neater than the girls' side and had an even bigger closet along with another vanity table that had gold jewelry scattered around and a large, wooden table with knives, guns and other sorts of weapons._

 _Harley kicked the door shut behind her as the camera settled on a young brunette woman, hear tied up in space buns, wearing bright clothing._

" _Say hi to the camera, angel."_

 _Erela looked up, an amused smile on her face as she noticed the camera in Harley's hands._

" _Where'd ya get that thing?"Erela asked as she sat on the bottom of the bed, crossed legged, flicking through a magazine._

 _The camera shook as Harley walked further into the room, tone far too innocent."I found it."_

 _Erela rolled her eyes, closing her magazine and sitting up on her knees."Ya mean you stole it from one of the boys?"_

" _Uh-huh because it's cute."Harley said, the camera glancing at her before she re-pointed it at the other woman."And I wanna tape a day in the life of Harley, Erela, and Puddin'."_

" _Have you been watching YouTube again?"_

" _They get a million views for just showing their city and other silly stuff but imagine how much we'd get if we showed **our** life? We'd be even **more** famous."_

 _Erela shook her head, rolling her eyes as the camera came closer, stopping just a few inches from her face."I don't think Mistah J would like that."_

 _Harley's hand reached out, and she poked Erela's cheek."Maybe he'd like a **home** video."_

 _Before Erela could reply, Harley lunged on top of her, the two collapsing back on the bed. The camera shook, landing onto the bed next to them. The light haired woman grabbed the camera, moving so that they were both in the shot._

" _Harley..."Erela smiled as Harley snapped her teeth at her, fingers dancing over her collarbone to get her to laugh for the camera."That tickles!"_

 _Erela let out a loud laugh as Harley Eskimo kissed her, nose rubbing against her own as she pinned the other woman down on the bed. Their cackles could be heard, echoing off of the walls as Harley printed red lips all over Erela's cheek._

 _Harley squealed, turning them both onto their backs, arm outstretched so that it showed them both again._

 _Their legs tangled together as Harley pulled the other woman close._

" _I'm gonna leave this for Puddin' in his desk so that it cheers him up when he's working."_

 _Harley nuzzled herself into Erela's shoulder, nose brushing the underside of the other woman's jaw."Say helllooooooooo to our sweet Puddin', angel!"_

" _We'll be waiting after your meeting, Sweeting."Erela blew a kiss to the camera before waving, Harley's red lip prints still scattered along her cheeks."..don't forget about us, will ya?"_

 _Harley giggled, fingers tucking the skin between Erela's shirt and her bottoms._

" _We'd hate to start the games without ya, Puddin'."_

 _The girls laugher, limbs locked together as they posed for the camera._

 _They blew a kiss to the camera before the screen went black._

A finger pressed down on the rewind button, returning the video to when Harley lunged on top of Erela. The finger moved, pressing play before pausing it. The video was stopped as the girls looked at each-other, noses brushing, playful smiles on their lips as they, as always, almost merged into one.

" _...don't forget about us, will ya?"_

The Joker's thumb pressed down on the screen, blue eyes staring at his girls.

He then turned to each side of him.

Harley usually at his left.

Erela usually at his right.

But he was met with only air.

Air that he didn't feel that he was breathing in.

Growling in frustration, The Joker tossed aside the camera, it rolling away.

At first, he had been fine. It had been quiet for a few days; it had given him time to think. But that wasn't a good thing. The Joker shouldn't be alone with his thoughts for too long. He had dealt with that by surrounding himself with his henchmen, but then the problems led to night.

He was alone in a bed that could fit dozens.

He had been all right at first, it had been _fine_. There was no hair in his face when he woke up, no limbs hitting him at night, nobody hogging the sheets. But the all right-ness didn't last long. He began to feel either too hot or too cold at night with no bodies wrapped around him. Harley was cool at night, and Erela was warm. Together, wrapped around him, they were a perfect temperature.

He missed the skin to skin contact.

He missed their games, their inside jokes.

And his _needs_ weren't being met, meaning that he had to play alone and that wasn't fun.

He had been having no fun at all.

There was nothing to laugh about.

The Joker was pulled from his thoughts at the sound of the door opening.

The Joker moved quickly and skillfully, finger ready to pull the trigger as it pointed at the person who dared to enter his territory. Frost, his most trusted and loyal henchman, stood at the stop of the three stairs, not moving until The Joker lowered is gun.

"It's just me, boss, i've got news."

The Joker watched as Frost moved down the stairs, sitting down.

"Where are they?"The Joker growled, fingers tapping against his gun.

Frost spoke with a confident but gentle tone, knowing that The Joker was hanging by a thread."It's complex, boss. This is not just them. Everybody's disappearing."

The Joker began to sway slightly as Frost spoke, but he kept a tight grip on his gun.

"There's this new law where if you're a bad enough bad guy, they stamp "terrorist" on your jacket. They send you to this swamp in Louisiana. A black site."Frost said, a slight remorseful tone in his voice as he watched his boss slip in and out of a daze."That's where they are."

The Joker's head tipped back, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. He hadn't been smiling anymore, so he'd drawn a smile around his red lips. The only smile he got was when he was torturing someone, but even then it wasn't a wide one.

Frost watched his boss for a long moment before he asked."So what are we doing?"

The Joker blinked, out of his daze."Bring the car around. We're going for a drive."

The Joker fell backwards, panting heavily as he stared at the ceiling.

And then he laughed.

* * *

 **Later**

" **Come on, man, why am I here?"**

Griggs sighed as he was forced to sit down on a seat, eyes staying ahead of him as men filled the room, some dressed casually and others not. He chewed on the inside of his cheek in a nervous manner as people scattered around the room. He looked around in a brave manner, eyes slightly widening as he saw a man wearing a bloody apron, a meat cleaver in his hands as he cut up meat.

He turned back around as a man wearing a hat, wearing sunglasses, entered the room.

The man stood next to Griggs, an unamused look on his face.

"Yeah, i'm down, I get it."Griggs said, trying to get out of whatever trouble he was in."I've had a run of bad decks. Not my fault, all right."

"Dude, this is real. I had to stop these guys from burning down your house with your kids in it."Griggs looked away as the other man spoke to him as he took off his sunglasses."But you're lucky."

"Maybe, why do you think so?"

As if on cue, a well dressed man entered, wearing dark shades and carrying a case. He set down the case and opened it, pulling out a stack of money in a see through bag.

His eyes widened.

Griggs' mouth watered."Yo, slick. What's up?"

The well dressed man almost smirked as he said."You might wanna keep your mouth shut."

Griggs almost scowled, not noticing the tension that filled the room as a figure silently entered.

"Can I go, man?"Griggs' eyes narrowed, not in the mood to play nice."What the hell is going on? This is crazy."

His brave façade fell as hands placed themselves on his shoulder, fingers threatening to curl around his throat. He stayed still, too fearful to see what was behind him.

 _Uh-oh_

"Blah, blah, blah..."Hands moved across his shoulders."All that chit chat's gonna get ya _hurt."_

The strong hands slapped against his forearms, making Griggs jump, a nervous chuckle falling from his lips as pain soared through his arms."Oh, my God!"

Deep, dark, growls came from the man standing behind him, and Griggs looked up, flinching slightly, as The Joker suddenly appeared in front of him, lowering himself to Griggs' level. The Joker snarled, a dangerous glint in his eyes as he rose to his feet. His gold jacket and chains showed just how much of a big deal he was and his open shirt showed his tattoos.

Griggs let his eyes trail over the man he heard Erela and Harley giggle about in their cells.

 _"Did ya know that Mistah J brings us home flowers when we're ill?"Erela giggled as she kneeled in front of the bars, hands coming into a prayer position in front of her."He even gets Frost to paint them my favorite color. Remember that, Harls?"_

 _Harley smiled as she hung from her sheets, nodding happily."I remember..."She said, letting out a fond sigh."Mistah J is so sweet when he wants to be..."_

Griggs silently watched The Joker as he stood in front of him.

 _This freak is **sweet?**_

Griggs swallowed as The Joker kneeled slightly, hand coming forward, showing the rings on his fingers. He let his eyes trail over the gold rings, his eyes widening slightly.

 _Those rings cost more than I make in a year..._

He looked up at The Joker, silently asking what he wanted from him. The Joker tilted his head, wiggling his pinky slightly and Griggs almost laughed.

But The Joker's face told him that he wasn't joking.

The Joker wasn't joking.

Griggs nodded, leaning forward and kissing the pinky ring.

All was silent for a split second.

Until The Joker moved forward quickly, making Griggs flinch as hands came up and cupped his cheeks.

"I can tell ya meant that."The Joker hissed as he lowered himself into the table, patting Griggs' cheeks."I hope you don't kiss my girls with that mouth of yours...i'm sure you treat them right."

Griggs shook his head wildly.

 _He knows about the beatings, doesn't he?_

"No. I-I mean, yeah, of course. They're well looked after."

The Joker's smile fell and he flicked Griggs' bottom lips harshly, making the other man wince."You mean to tell me that you're wondering mouth has gone near my girls?"

Griggs shook his head again."N-No, of course not, they're your women, Joker."

The Joker nodded, tapping Griggs' cheek."That's right. _Mine_."

He smiled again, making Griggs let out a sigh of relief.

Then The Joker's smile widened.

"You wanna make yourself useful?"

Without waiting for an answer, The Joker stood, looking down at the other man.

"You're gonna be my friend."

* * *

 **Present—Belle Reve**

" **Do you remember what I said?"**

"Yes, boss!"

Griggs led his men towards where the two girls were kept, and as he shouted orders, The Joker's words echoed in his head.

 _If my angel and my pumpkin tell me that your dirty paws have been anywhere near them, i'll make sure you never hit a home run again._

Griggs was nervous.

He had put the girls through hell.

"Keep them _separate_ and do not fire your weapon unless necessary."Griggs yelled as they entered where the girls were kept, the perimeter fence opening so that they could reach their cells."They'll attempt to get to each-other to be stronger in numbers. Keep your guard up."

The girls were sitting facing each-other in silence, but their expressions made it clear that they were speaking without saying anything. Erela had her hands in front of her as if she were praying as she sat in silence while Harley smiled as they stared at each-other.

"STAND UP!"

The girls turned their head in unison as guards filled their cells, barking orders at them.

"Stand up and place your hands in the air!"Griggs ordered, pointing his gun at Harley but his voice wasn't as rough as the other guards'."It'll go smoother if you work with us."

Erela and Harley jumped to their feet, placing their hands in the air.

"Hey, we're cooperating, all right?"Harley sighed as she looked over the guards."This is me being cool."

Erela brushed her long hair to the side, completely forgetting about her hands being anywhere but in the air. Her long locks were in waves, and she muttered about how annoying it was as she quickly tied a band around it.

"Are you taking us out on a date?"Erela asked as the guards came closer, guns still pointed at her."I don't think Mistah J would like that very much, boys..."

"SHUT UP AND PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!"

Erela let out a whine, lower lip jutting out."Don't yell at me. It's my time of the month."

Harley also pouted, looking at the guard that had yelled at Erela."Yeah, jeez! Don't yell at a woman at this time of the month...it's not very classy of ya."

Erela let out a whimper, her eyes filling with tears as she slowly raised her hands. The guards shifted slightly, uncomfortable with what they were talking about as Erela rubbed her stomach.

"I don't feel so good. The shock he gave me this morning must have did something."

One of the guards sighed."Look, just put your hands in the air and-"

Erela cupped a hand over her mouth and let out a choked sound. Harley quickly rushed over to the bars, and the guards separated slightly as Erela fell to her knees.

"What's wrong with her?!"

Harley glanced at the guard who had shouted the question."You shocked her earlier, and she's having a reaction."

Erela choked again, hands over her mouth.

"I think i'm gonna-"

Erela coughed and, before the guards could react, she pulled something sharp out of her mouth that was wrapped up in what looked to be tissue. She threw it between the bars, and Harley caught it. Harley moved quickly, dodging one of the guards and she lunged at the guard who had shocked Erela earlier that day and, after unwrapping the sharp object, she plunged it into his neck.

"AAARHHHH"

Harley let out a squeal as she tore the sharp object from the guards' neck, lunging for another. Erela stayed low, kicking the legs out from underneath the guards to avoid them going to Harley's cage.

She was suddenly grabbed by the forearms and pushed against the bars. Erela moved quickly, head-butting the guard in the nose and making a sharp dash for the exit only to be tasered harshly.

Harley looked up at the sound of a shocked moan.

"Oh, no...that's gotta hurt."

Harley jumped up, about to also make an exit but, like Erela, she was shocked.

And they both drowned in darkness.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **If you would like to read more, _please leave a review._**


	3. but you catch a glimpse of sunlight

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

" **Where are we going?"**

Harley looked up at the men pushing her restraint chair and pouted when they didn't reply. She tried to move her legs but whined when she was unable to. They had strapped her to a restraint chair and immobilized her arms, legs, chest and neck.

"Where's angel?"

The men didn't reply and Harley's smile faltered to an upset frown.

"Where is my girl?"Harley's voice dropped to a dangerous tone, trying to turn her head so that she could look for Erela but she was unable to."Hey! I'm speakin' to ya. Don't ignore me, ya piece of s-"

One of the men finally looked down at her, lip curled up into a sneer and eyes clouded with detest.

"Shut up!"

"What?"Harley giggled with a giddy grin though her tone was anything but playful."You gonna make me?"

"I think he'd like that."

Harley's face lit up as another restraint chair pulled up beside her.

"Hey, girlie!"Harley drawled, kicking her legs as much as she could to show how happy she was."I think we're going on an adventure."

Erela was also strapped down and though they couldn't look at each-other, they both smiled as if the other could see it. She let out a cackle as the men riding them around let out irritated sighs but it stopped when they pulled up in front of a dozen or so briefcases that had red lettering but she couldn't red them because several men wearing masks scattered around her.

"What is that?"She asked as a man came close to her, grabbing her head and keeping her still."Who are you?"

"Stand by. Arming device."

"Who _are_ you?"Harley asked again, getting annoyed as people talked as if she weren't there."I don't know who you are."

"Device armed."

She fought wildly as a gun of some sorts came close to her neck and she cursed, trying to move away from them.

"Angel!"Harley called with a loud tone, trying to move away from the strangers."Bite them!"

"Anyone who touches us will be struck down!"Erela firmly proclaimed, snapping her teeth at those around her with wide, anxious eyes."He'll make your blood turn to acid and you'll fall one by one!"

"Hey, i'm talking to you!"Harley squirmed in her chair, fighting against the restraint, giggling now and then as Erela shouted but it stopped as the gun came near her."Hey, i'm talking to you!"

Harley let out a cry of pain and anger as something was injected into her neck. Erela called for her, shouting to ask if the other woman was all right but she was unable to speak when she, too, was injected.

"Injection successful. Location verified."

* * *

" **WWWHHHEEEEEEEE!"**

Harley kicked her legs as she was pushed, her eyes wide as she looked around. She hadn't been outside in almost nine months and it was refreshing. Harley let out a childish giggle as she heard Erela behind her, trying to get some information out of the guards that surrounded them.

"Where are we going? Are we going home?"Erela casually inquired before she let out a gasp when she saw Griggs rushing up to Harley."You're not coming home with us, are you?"

Harley perked up as her name was quietly called, recognizing the voice almost instantly. She looked up and her eyes landed on Griggs, a very nervous Griggs.

"Listen, you're being transferred. I don't know where you're going."He whispered, looking around to make sure that nobody was looking, before he tucked a phone into her hand."I don't know if you're going to be separated but I have something for you."

Looking down at the device, Harley felt her heart swell as a cartoon picture of her Puddin' showed up. Hiding the device in her hand and covering it, Harley made a sound of acknowledgement, looking back up at Griggs.

He looked around, voice lowering to a whisper."It's from Mr. J."

"So, uh, you..."Quickening his pace to keep up with her, Griggs swallowed nervously, meeting Harley's eyes."You gonna tell him I took care of you two?"

Harley perked up once more as the sound of familiar laughter came from behind them. She tried her best to turn and smile at Erela as she brunette let out a loud cackle at his words.

"What's so funny?"Griggs asked when Erela's cheeks flushed as she carried on laughing at him, completely amused by his question."What?"

Harley chimed in on the laughter, knowing that he was regretting everything he had done to them. The shocks, the disrespect, the taunts but, most importantly, the touching what clearly wasn't his.

"W-What's she laughing about?"Griggs asked Harley, eyes glancing back at Erela who was shaking her head in almost amusement."What is she laughing about, Harley?"

Harley's giggles turned into harsh, mocking cackles as she pointed up at him.

"You're so screwed."

Griggs' eyes widened as Harley laughed as she was led towards the gate and he slowed down just in time to walk with Erela. Almost tripping up over his feet as he rushed to keep up with her, Griggs swallowed the agitation he felt as Erela casually looked up at him.

She offered him a sweet smile."Hi."

"What does mean? Erela!"Griggs became more uneasy and annoyed as she continued to casually peer up at him, shrugging."What does she mean by that?"

Erela simply shrugged, a quiet giggle following as he froze at the eerie sound. He stopped walking and the guards continued to push her forward towards the gate. As her laughter rang throughout the air, Griggs felt fear creep up his spine as he, despite knowing what might happen to him, needed a clear answer.

"What does she mean by that?!"

"You're so screwed."Erela calmly repeated, turning back to look at him as he remained frozen in his spot and she was pushed by him. She smiled wide at the guard, waving as best as she could with her hands held down."Bye-bye!"

He swallowed, gulping as Harley and Erela began to sing as the gates opened. He moved to follow them, worry in his eyes but was held back by guards.

"HARLEY! ERELA!"

* * *

 **Three Years Ago**

" _ **Isn't this pretty?"**_

 _Jazmine looked up at the sound of Harley's voice, her eyes landing on the other female who was standing in front of the mirror. The older woman had her hands out as she spun around in a strappy red dress that The Joker had brought to her as a present for a job she had done well._

" _Uh, yeah, it's really..."Jazmine nodded, unsure of what else to say apart from the truth. The light haired female clown looked like she'd stepped out of one of those model magazines."it's really pretty."_

" _Do all your sentences have big..."Harley purposefully went quiet for a few seconds before continuing."gaps between them?"_

" _Uh, no?"_

 _Harley giggled, skipping over to the other female."I like ya. You're funny."_

" _I am?"_

" _Yep!"Harley nodded as she circled the woman, making her a little nervous."We like ya. Uh-huh. That's why you're not dead."_

" _Mistah J bought you all pretty things, too, so he must like you as much as I do."Harley continued on, nodding towards the bags of clothes, boots and all sorts of other things."Why haven't you tried them on?"_

" _Because they're..."Jazmine swallowed the nervousness she started to feel at being on the spot."r-revealing and my father said-"_

" _You're father isn't here so it doesn't matter."Harley smiled, pulling at the baggy sweatshirt that the other girl had on with a huff."You wear what you want, when you want, it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks. And it's not how revealing it is that matters, because there's a rule."_

 _Harley's smile widened as she bopped the tip of Jazmine's nose with her fingertip, quietly laughing when the other squeaked in surprise._

" _Others can look but they don't touch."_

 _Jazmine blinked at Harley, tilting her head in confusion._

" _What does that mean?"_

" _It means that what they look at doesn't belong to them. It belongs to you, me and Puddin'. The same goes for myself and Puddin."_

" _Do you like wearing this?" Harley asked, gesturing to the sweatshirt._

 _Jazmine was quiet for a long moment before she shook her head quickly._

" _Do you like your hair being like this?"Harley asked, nodding to the simple braid her hair was in, the long locks dull._

 _Once again, Jazmine shook her head which seemed to make Harley's smile fade to a frown._

" _Then let me fix it."Harley suddenly said with a determined nod, reaching out for the other woman with an eager grin."Can't have baby unhappy, can we? Nu-uh!"_

 _Jazmine remained silent, body language stiff as Harley reached out and started to fawn over her, untangling the long braid. As her fingers gently wove through Jazmine's hair that stopped just above her waist and, when Harley's fingers wove through the long length, her finger tips brushed Jazmine's lower back.,_

 _And, despite the baggy material hugging her body, as soon as the touch processed through her mind, Jazmine jumped in surprise and stepped away from her with a squeak, turning around to face Harley with wide eyes._

" _Please!"_

 _As if she'd been burned, Harley yanked her hand back with a confused and insulted frown. She made a sound of curiously, looking at Jazmine who was hugging herself._

" _What's up with ya?"The female clown quietly demanded, hands on her hips, frowning as Jazmine's seemed to be more interested in the wall across from them."What's wrong, buttercup?"_

 _Jazmine didn't reply, she just continued to protectively hug herself, fingers nervously entangling together. Her eyes were fixed on the ground in an almost obedient manner. But not in the fun way Harley noticed, she was scared._

" _Sorry."Jazmine sniffed, eyes comically wide, bottom lip quivering."Not you."_

 _Harley tried not to awe over how adorable Jazmine's deer-caught-in-headlights expression was. It was almost off putting when she finally looked into the woman's eyes. The alarm, the fear and the paranoia Jazmine felt made Harley feel uneasy, it gave her a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach._

" _Why so on edge? I'm here. Puddin' will be back soon. And Frosty's all ready to squash any baddies who wanna hurt us."Harley firmly proclaimed with a thrilled smile, extending her arms and spinning around on her heels, as if presenting something."Ya shouldn't be jumpy or teary, honey, you're with **us** now."_

 _Jazmine shook her head firmly, bowing her head, dark hair falling in front of her face._

" _It's not you."_

 _Harley blinked rapidly at the other woman, head cocked and eyes as wide as Jazmine's. And, as she read the other woman's expression, mind processing her constant glances around the room, her defensive stance, Harley suddenly bounced on her heels, mouth forming an 'O'._

" _Oh!"Harley sang, extending an arm and pointing at Jazmine with a slight bounce."Got it."_

 _She wasn't scared of Harley, she wasn't scared of The Joker. She was scared of what might creep up behind her. She was scared of **him**._

" _Ain't nothing gonna get you here. Puddin' and Harley won't let him get to ya. Promise-promise."Harley's tone suddenly switched from playfulness to a somewhat nurturing drawl."I got ya, 'kay?"_

 _Slowly making her way over to Jazmine, Harley offered the other woman her hands, wiggling her fingers fingers in an encouraging manner._

" _It's just us."_

 _Jazmine watched the other woman for a long, drawn out while before she slowly accepted Harley's hands, allowing the female clown to guide her across the room._

 _Hands gently clasping Jazmine's forearms, Harley slowly turned the girl around and sat her down on her vanity stool. Jazmine stiffly sat, hands in her lap as she curiously looked at the mirrors. And, as Jazmine studied the vanity, she was in awe._

 _Gold, engraved necklaces hung over the sides, bracelets were strewn around, almost covering the entire table. Make up applicants were also scattered around and, as she looked up into the mirrors, she noticed their were lip prints smeared around._

 _It was utterly fascinating._

" _Hmmm, let me see."Harley crooned to herself as she pulled out the elastic from Jazmine's dark locks, untangling the braid and picking out the things she needed."I know what to do!"_

 _Jazmine kept her eyes focused on Harley as the other woman worked on her hair, silently observing her. Still wearing her wide grin and bouncing on her tip toes as she worked, Harley was completely at ease. And, reacting to this, Jazmine slowly allowed herself to relax when it processed that she was sheltered. She began to feel more at ease and started to focus on the touch of Harley's fingers combing through her hair and the crooning._

 _The crooning and the odd giggle now and then from the other woman had a calming effect on her._

 _But, suddenly, the touch was no longer and Jazmine resisted the urge to protest._

" _All done!"Harley sang, setting down the comb and left over bobby pins, touching the space buns with a self proud smile."Do ya like it?"_

 _Jazmine didn't reply straight away, she was too focused on her reflection. Harley had pulled back a few locks of her dark hair from Jazmine's eyes, leaving the rest down. This had made Jazmine's features more noticeable, showing off her oval face and fine bone structure, as well as her dark eyes. It made Jazmine feel a little uneasy because she'd become used to hiding behind her curtain of long hair._

 _But the fact that she still had the rest of her hair to play wth made her feel a little better. That and the fact she was unable to hide an almost giddy smile at the pair of space buns atop her head._

" _Cute, huh?"_

 _Jazmine met Harley's eyes in the mirror, numbly nodding, lips curving up slowly._

" _I-"Jazmine stumbled over her words as she continued to look at her reflection, as if she didn't recognize herself but, after another long moment at looking at her reflection, Jazmine finally mumbled."Yes, thank you."_

 _Harley clapped her hands, praising herself with a happy giggle._

" _My coiffeur can fix the rest but, look, it already looks better."Harley winked at Jazmine's reflection, smiling to herself when the other woman blushed."Now we can see that pretty face of yours."_

 _Jazmine offered the other woman a small smile and, as if it had been her goal to get a smile, Harley simpered and poked Jazmine's cheek._

" _Now, talking about pretty..."Harley trailed off as she turned the brunette around the face her, taking her hand with both of hers before pulling her up."let's see what Puddin' got ya."_

 _With an eager giggle, Harley ambled over to the case and, after looking through it, finally straightened with a pulled out a red strappy dress that stopped a few inches above the knee. She skipped over to Jazmine and tossed her the dress._

" _Oh, I picked this one! We match, see?"Harley lined up the dress against her own body with an excited grin before holding it out."Try it on."_

 _Jazmine swallowed nervously, glancing at the beautiful dress then at Harley, shifting from foot to foot. She chewed on her lower lip, nibbling at the flesh as she look around for something to hide behind. Noticing the blush on her cheeks again, Harley rolled her eyes with an amused laugh, ambling to the other woman._

" _Aw, you're just adorable. It's a-okay, honey."Harley turned around, holding her hand over her eyes with a dramatic fawning sigh, gesturing for Jazmine to change."No peeking here!"_

 _Jazmine was quiet for a long moment before she took the dress and, after forcing herself to calm down, slowly changed into it. Harley walked around her after she had changed, hand running over the small of her back._

" _See?"Harley quietly asked, turning the girl around to face the long mirror, wrapping her arms around Jazmine with a pleased grin."Pretty."_

 _Jazmine smiled."Really?"_

" _You look like an angel."Harley breathily commented, toying with the long dark locks that fell just above Jazmine's waist. Quietly laughing, Jazmine relaxed against the other woman, looking at her own reflection with a small smile, touching the space buns atop her head curiously."Doesn't she, Puddin'?"_

 _Harley spoke without looking around or needing to be warned of a new presence. She felt it, as did Jazmine. There was a shift in the air, a new sense of power. Jazmine followed Harley who turned to face The Joker who was lingering in the doorframe._

" _Good girl, Harls."The Joker praised his beloved, treasured harlequin as he slowly sauntered further into the bedroom, the door closing behind him."Angel doesn't even cut it."_

 _Jasmine instantly bowed her head at the attention, hands meeting in front of her as she started to fidget once more. But, as she did, one of her hands were suddenly claimed by embellished fingers with brightly painted nails and the felt a fingertip tilt her head upwards, the sharp nail brushing her skin._

 _Jazmine gasped as the touch made her heartbeat race up. She blinked, turning to look at the person who held her hand, her eyes read 'Rotten'._

 _Harley._

" _This is my hand."Harley suddenly declared, swinging their now joined hands with a childlike giggle."Harley and-What is yer name?"_

 _Jazmine's lips parted, her smile quickly faltering to a frown at the question._

" _Jazmine Malachi."She quietly answered, a bitter taste in her mouth as she thought of the man who'd named her."My father picked my name, he-"_

 _The Joker stepped forward so quick that it made Jazmine's words die in her throat His hand came up and he cupped her face in his hands, squeezing her but it didn't hurt. Instead, as he tilted her head up to meet his eyes, Jasmine found it difficult to do anything but listen._

" _Oh, no, no, no! That's no good!"The Joker tutted with a sneer, wagging his finger before he clasped Jazmine's cheek, inhaling a long, sharp breath when Jazmine's eyelashes fluttered."You do not have to abide by their rules, their expectations because you are too great for it."_

 _The Joker mumbled incoherently to himself as his eyes flickered over Jazmine's features._

" _Angelic."The Joker murmured, the word spoken almost inaudibly that Jazmine almost missed it."So after much deliberation, I have decided that you're going to be our Erela Charmeine."_

 _Replaying how it had rolled off his tongue eloquently yet seductively, Jazmine mouthed the name to herself._

" _i picked Charmeine. Perfect, huh?"Harley piped up, grinning from ear to ear."It means angel of harmony."_

" _Y-You picked it?"_

" _I like the way you sound. I liked ya from the first time I heard ya scream and I wanted to keep ya. You sound like music and it made us happy."Harley answered with an enthusiastic smile, eyes bright when she saw that The Joker's eyes were clouded with familiar desire."Harmony."_

" _And your Mistah J came up with Erela."The Joker chuckled, fingers moving down Jazmine's arm, making her heartbeat race up once more, the same she'd gotten with Harley."Remarkable..."_

 _The Joker trailed off, turning his head to look over at Harley, eyes clouding with a familiar mix of desire and adoration._

" _Just like my little monster."_

 _Harley extended a hand for him, remanding rooted in her spot until he reached out and, once he did, once she felt the coldness of his rings on her skin, the pair felt a familiar tingle soar through their bodies. He tugged Harley over to him, twirling her around as he did, beckoning her over to him._

" _C'mere, baby."_

 _Jazmine watched in fascination as Harley instantly followed, almost gravitating towards him, drawn to the power he seemed to radiate. Jazmine had felt it. It was almost magnetic. Harley looked back at Jazmine, tugging at her hand encouragingly, keeping hold of her hand almost possessively, smiling adoringly up at The Joker as she eagerly nestled into him._

" _The Joker turned to Jazmine, fingers grasping her jaw."Do you like that, angel?"_

" _Of course. Yes."She tilted her head, nervously chewing on the inside of her cheek as she looked over The Joker from head to toe, eyes widening in in awe."Are you God?"_

" _No, no, **no**."The Joker rambled between his laughter while Jazmine continued to stare at him, still convinced with her thoughts."What makes you think that?"_

 _Jazmine's large doe eyes met his own and, remembering she'd asked him the same question after he'd saved her, she smiled at him._

" _I prayed. I prayed for God to come down and save me."_

 _The Clown Prince blinked, slowly turning to face Jazmine, looking utterly affronted by her question and questioning her sanity. He was The Joker. He did not hold belief that there was something greater than **himself** , something that had never been confirmed nor denied, something that enslaved many under the belief that if they conformed to its words, worshiped and abided by their rules that they would, one day, be rewarded with heaven. _

_Wrong, right, good, evil. They were merely words to The Joker, words that held no meaning because there was no meaning to life. There should't be and those who searched for something greater merely wished for there to be meaning or something greater so they could sleep at night._

 _He was proud to be free._

 _But, then again, **he** had **created** his greatest treasure. His Harley. He had seen greatness in Harley, a yearning to be free, a kindred spirit and had drawn it out of her. The Joker prided himself on this. He prided himself on what he created, what his insight and imagination could create. _

_**He** was true, a rarity. A supreme being with a mind unlike any other, ideas and thoughts that only made sense to himself, an unstoppable force of nature that could not be reasoned with._

 _So, in that respect, The Joker **himself** was a God._

" _You saved me."Jazmine murmured with such conviction that it made The Joker unable to speak, especially when Jazmine suddenly got to her knees, her free hand taking his."I prayed for **you** and there you were." _

_Jazmine held tight onto their hands, interlacing their fingers and clinging to them tightly, as if she were gripping to a lifeline. She gazed up at Harley and Joker who, mimicking her, did the same to her the more she eagerly clung to them._

 _Dark eyes flickering with devout fidelity, Jazmine bowed her head._

" _I'm all yours."_

" _Careful."The Joker sharply said, shifting so that he was at her level. His tone made Jazmine jump but she eagerly raised her head to meet his eyes when he took hold of her chin."God is who you embrace with your body, mind and soul. Would you do that for me?"_

 _Jazmine instantly nodded, breathing labored as his fingers caressed her cheek._

" _Use your words."He tutted with a shake of his head, parting her lips with a tug on her lower one."Will you put your faith in me?"_

 _Jazmine nodded again, finally finding her voice."Yes._

 _The Joker's red lips curved up into a broad grin, grills bare and eyes sparkling. Jazmine almost whimpered in need when he pulled her closer, her nose brushing his._

" _And Harley?"He whispered, turning Jazmine's head in Harley's direction, tone softening."Do you want this?"_

" _I do. Please."Jazmine breathily stated, eyes searching for Harley's and, when they met eyes, Jazmine's heartbeat raced up. Harley smiled at her with another giddy giggle and, at the sound, Jazmine was unable to hold back a smile, speaking the first thing that came to mine."Precious."_

 _Harley's face lit up and she beamed at the other woman, bringing Jazmine's hand to her mouth where she kissed the brunette's knuckles, leaving behind a bold, red lip print._

" _I'm all yours."_

" _Oh, you're so pure."The Joker quietly murmured, slowly straightening back onto his feet and, as he did, Jazmine mimicked his movements."Angel."_

* * *

 **Joker's Club**

" **Boss?"**

The Joker, who was sitting sideways on, what he liked to call, his throne, raised his head from his phone. He let out a low snarl that told Frost that he was listening. He straightened, legs swinging off of the arm of his throne and he straightened.

"Ah, Frost, my favorite henchmen, ya brought me a present."The Joker let out a breathy chuckle, his blue eyes settling on Griggs, lip curling up into a sneer."We need to talk about Christmas."

The Joker let out a pleased smirk as Griggs looked anywhere but his gaze. Griggs let his eyes trail over The Joker's throne which was gold and had two other seats attached to each side and he figured that Erela and Harley would sit there.

Griggs looked up at the sound of The Joker's voice.

"Did ya do what I asked?"

"Yes."Griggs was quick to answer, trying to keep the tremble out of his tone."Harley has the phone, you are able to contact her."

"And how are they?"

"They are fine but have been causing trouble."

The Joker's smirk formed into a broad grin at the reply and his head tipped back, shoulders shaking as he laughed to himself.

"That's my girls..."The Joker mumbled to himself, staring off into space, laughter suddenly fading as Griggs came into his line of sight again."I have a present for ya."

Griggs' eyebrow raised in an intrigued manner.

"Yeah?"

"You dropped this the other day when we were having our little _talk_."The Joker drawled, pulling out Griggs' phone, swinging it back and forth between his thumb and index finger."Guess what my friends found after a little hacking?"

Griggs' eyes widened and he gulped but still kept still as he wore a blank expression on his face."M-My internet history?"

"Oh, yeah!"The Joker rose from his throne and sauntered down the steps, movements graceful but, as usual, dramatic."I know all about your fantasies."

Griggs' mouth opened and closed a few times, his mouth suddenly dry.

"But, no, that's not what I was talking about."The Joker's tone lowered to a dangerous murmur as he stopped in front of Griggs, fingers tapping the touchscreen before a video popped up."Lookie here!"

" _DON'T TOUCH MY ANGEL!"_

Griggs almost lost his footing as the audio filled the room and he swore he felt his heart drop into his stomach.

" _Oh, baby, i'll get to you."_

The sound of annoyed screaming came from the phone as his eyes trailed to the screen. Griggs almost forgot to breathe as he watched a guard hit Harley across the face before pushing her back against the bars, keeping her there as he shouted for someone to 'fry her'.

" _LET HER GO!"_ Erela could be heard screaming and the screen shot to her hitting the bars of her cage angrily, her eyes dark dangerously _."HAR-"_

Erela was cut off when a guard grabbed her by the forearms, lifting her off of her feet before she could gain the upper hand. He pinned her to the bars and, just like Harley, she was 'fried' also. The girls wailed angrily as they shook violently before falling to the ground, convulsing.

"Wanna tell me what that's about, _friend?"_

Griggs looked up at the The Joker, shaking his head with a nervous laugh."That wasn't me, I don't know how that got-"

The Joker held up a hand, extending his pointer finger and placed it over his red lips in a hushing motion.

"Oh, keep watching."

Griggs reluctantly shifted his gaze back to the phone, where the camera was now on his own face. He hadn't touched the girls in a sexual manner because he knew that it could be traced back to him and his men but they had hurt them.

Griggs could be seen smiling at the camera, a sick glint in his eyes. _"Stay tuned for round 2."_

Then the screen went black.

Griggs turned and looked at The Joker who had a dangerous look in his eyes."I-It was just a joke, man. I didn't touch them _like that_ but, you know, it was just a prank whenever they wouldn't-"

Griggs jumped when his phone was suddenly tossed in his direction and he jumped out of the way before it hit him in the face. The device hit the wall behind him and, due to the force it had been tossed with, shattered into pieces.

When he turned around, the air was knocked out of him because The Joker was now face to face with him.

"They're a pain in the ass, aren't they? Need time in the naughty corner."The Joker quietly drawled with an understanding pat on Griggs shoulder but, just when the man nodded, his hand clamped down painfully and he gripped the other man tightly, tutting in a scolding manner." _But they're mine._ You don't know _how_ to hurt them in order to make it _pleasurable_. Wanna know why?"

Griggs stayed silent and it was wise because The Joker continued to speak with such passion it frightened him.

"Because you don't have the...the-"The Joker tapped his temples with his fingers, eyes darkening, showing just how much sanity he had lost." _imagination_."

"Me?"The Clown Prince pointed to himself proudly, other arm extending as he gestured to the club around them."I built an empire, I made my girls into the goddesses they are because I have imagination. I think what I wanna have and I build it but you?"

Fingers suddenly locked around Griggs' throat and he was pulled up against The Joker.

Blue eyes bore into his own and he felt his heart race in fear.

"You're a leech."The Joker breathed, a cackle leaving him as he pushed the other man away from him. The Joker held out his arms, spinning around, his eyes wide."You latch onto what you want because you could never have it. You suck on the life of what you wish you were and you try to...to create the world you envy."

The Joker tapped Griggs' cheek who whimpered when the green haired man leaned closer.

"I can't wait to show you my _toys!_ "

* * *

 **Present—Midway City Airport/Evacuation Zone**

" **Alpha, Bravo team, on me!"**

Erela and Harley, whose restraint chairs were parked side by side, both let out a low hum as a dozen guards made their way over to the group.

"Hmmm, he's cute."Harley purred as the leader of the group made their way over to them."But Puddin' would have him for breakfast, right, angel?"

Giggles slipped from Erela's lips, legs kicking out, strapped arms attempting to move, as if she thought she'd be able to fly out of the chair. The girls both let out loud giggle as the guards stopped in front of them.

"Shut up!"The leader, gun in hand, let his disapproving gaze trail over them before he demanded."Unlock 'em!"

Harley and Erela, who hadn't touched in almost nine months, smiled.

"Yay!"

The guards, despite not wanting to be anywhere near the convicts let alone unlock them, reluctantly made their way over to the group and began to untie their straps.

The group stayed silent as their straps were unlocked one by one, the girls almost humming with excitement at the thought of being near one another. They longed to feel close again not only because they were completely addicted to one another because the other was part of The Joker they had left.

Rubbing his wrists, Deadshot glanced around before meeting Flags' gaze.

"So what the hell-"

" _AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"_

The guards all got their weapons ready to fire and the criminals held up their fists ready to fight as the screams died down. They all turned to see that the girls had been the ones to scream as they stared at each-other.

Flag sneered as the two women laughed, demanding."What the hell is wrong with them?"

Everyone watched as Harley and Erela both let out squeals, their hands coming up and cupping their own cheeks. They jumped up and down, clapping before they rushed over to one another, arms opening. Harley's hands grasped Erela's shoulders and she jumped up into the younger woman's arms.

"Yay, yay, yay!"Harley giggled as the two hugged, not noticing the others watching them, inhaling a long, contented breath."All we need is Puddin' and we have a par- _ty_."

Flag let out an annoyed sigh as the two continued to laugh, the sound shrill and ear deafening.

Killer Croc, Deadshot and El Diablo watched as Harley got to her feet but wouldn't let go of the other woman. They didn't stop touching each-other, their hands were either joined together or they were touching each patch of skin they could get their hands on.

Flag, annoyed with the show, stepped forward."Right, that's eno-"

He cut himself off when Harley cupped the back of Erela's head and pulled her close, other hand grabbing her chin. Then, all of a sudden, Harley's lips claimed Erela's in a slow, passionate kiss. Eyes widened and gasps were heard as the girls kissed. Erela tugged on Harley's pony tails to keep her close to her body as she responded to the kiss, their eyes fluttering shut.

They didn't seem to realize that anyone was watching. Captain Boomerang, who was about to attack those who had carried him in a sack, jumped to his feet, freezing as his eyes landed on the two women.

"Ohhhh, and i'm not even paying for it."

Slipknot sent Boomerang a glower then shrugged, not bothered."Whatever."

They kissed because they had honestly missed the closeness, it wasn't _simply_ a sexual thing, it wasn't a performance, it was because they felt more at _home_ than they had in close to nine months when their lips met. It was a way to tell the other person how much they had yearned to be close to the other without using words because, honestly, they had no idea how to.

It was coming home.

"Mwah!"Harley hummed as they broke the kiss, nose rubbing against Erela's in an eskimo kiss."Hi, Angel baby."

Smile wide and content, Erela wound her arm with Harley's as the two turned to face the others who were watching them. They arched their eyebrows, confused, sharing a look before asking in unison.

"What?"

They all seemed to break out of their daze and cleared their throats before looking away. The girls shrugged and slowly made their way over to the group as Flag started to speak.

"In your necks, the injection you got, is a nanite explosive."They all touched their necks as he spoke, pacing back and forth."It's the size of a rice grain but it's as powerful as a hand grenade. You disobey me, you die. You try to escape, you die. You either irritate or vex me and guess what?"

"I know!"Always willing to partake in conversation, Erela held up an eager hand."We die, right?"

"Uh, Mister?"Harley piped up as Flag opened his mouth to say something but Harley continued to interrupt also put up her hand, seriously stating."I'm known to be quite vexing, i'm just forewarning you."

Flag was anything but pleased with the information and turned to face them, glowering at the pair in annoyance.

"Ladies, _shut up!_ "

"Rude."Harley's lower lip jutted out as she leaned closer to Erela, whispering into her ear."He needs some nookie."

Erela let out a giggle, catching the attention of Flag again so she cleared her throat, pursing her lips with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry."

Flag glared at them for a long moment to ensure they'd gone silent before he turned away.

"This is the deal; you're going somewhere very bad to do something that'll get you killed."He shrugged, holding out his arms with a casual, unfazed remark."But until that happens, you're my problem."

Deadshot didn't seem impressed as he scratched his head, asking."So was that like a pep talk?"

"Yeah. That was a pep talk."Flag answered with a nod then gestured to the boxes on the ground."There's your shit. Grab what you need for a fight. We're wheels up in 10."

"You might wanna work on your team motivation thing."Deadshot casually replied as Flag turned to leave."You heard of Phil Jackson?"

"Yeah."

"He's like the gold standard, okay?"Deadshot calmly stated in monotone, hands raising, thumbs meeting as well as index fingers, forming a triangle."Triangle, _bitch_. Study."

Harley and Erela didn't seem interested as the pair ambled away, Harley squealing when she saw a large trunk with her initials in it. Clapping to herself, the female clown skipped over to it and Erela went to follow her but stopped in front of Killer Croc when she heard him growl.

Slowly walking up to him with her hands behind her back, Erela stopped beside him.

"Hi."

Killer Croc just grunted in acknowledgment without looking at her. Erela didn't like that so, making her tone firmer, she spoke again.

"Are you-"

"No, I don't talk with crocodiles and, yes, shorty, I live in the sewer."Killer Croc growled at her, baring his jagged teeth."Anythin' else you wanna ask?"

Erela blinked, lower lip jutting out intio a pout, features contorting to an insulted expression

"I wasn't going to ask that, jeez."Erela waved a hand at him, pointing at his jacket with a curious eyebrow raise."I was going to say ask where you got your hooded leather jacket from? Was it custom made? Mistah J might like it but in a purple and it would go really well with these shoes he has that-"

"What?"

Erela let out a sigh and inhaled a long breath, ready to ramble again."Mistah J likes purple and I like your hooded leather jacket, so I want to get one for him but in p-"

"Yeah, I heard that, shorty, but why are you talking to a cannibal who would want to eat a tasty thing like yourself?"

"Awwww, you'd eat me?"She peered up at him somewhat innocently before she smiled."That's _so_ sweet!"

Killer Croc opened his mouth to say something but was stopped when Harley called for the other female as she tied her hair up into high ponytails.

"Angel?"Harley sang the nickname with a beckon of her fingers, leaning down to pick up her heels."We better get ready, we wanna look good for Puddin' when he comes!"

Eyes going wide, Erela almost jumped in excitement at the mention of The Joker which made Killer Croc frown. She beamed at Harley, moving to take a step but suddenly stopped then she turned back around to face Killer Croc, looking up at him.

"I gotta get this prison rubbish off but we'll talk later, yeah?"She got onto her tip toes and kissed his cheek."Thank you for the compliment."

Without waiting for a response, Erela waved at him before she skipped off over to Harley, leaving a confused Killer Croc behind.

 _Women_ He thought as he pulled up his hood with a snarl.

"Here!"

Erela let out a little scream as she saw her trunk that had 'Angel Baby' spray painted on it with a crown. She leaned down and opened it up, clapping again when she saw her clothes, mostly that were custom made.

 _Only the best for royalty, angel._

She pulled out her red/blue strappy cut out middle skater dress that showed off her heart tattoo. Erela quickly changed into her dress, kicking aside the prison uniform with glee, a smile on her face as the feel of it reminded her of when The Joker had given it to her. She then slipped into her stilettos, one was red and the other was blue, matching Harley's jacket.

Finished getting dressed, Erela then pulled out the red and blue make up case, free hand holding her long locks.

"Ummm."

With a confused and needy lip bite, she turned around to face Harley.

"Harl-"

"Harley's on it!"The case was swiped from her hand before she finished and the sound of bubblegum popping followed before she heard the case being unzipped."C'mere, honey."

Erela relaxed against Harley as she felt finger loosen her tangles before the comb was brushed through her locks. As Harley tied up her hair into space buns, she put on collar, similar to Harley's, but instead of it reading 'Puddin'', Erela's read 'Sweeting'.

"Done."Harley sang as she finished Erela's hair and, after noticing the younger women struggling with her make up, she grabbed the compact out of Erela's hand."Let me do it, how do ya want it?"

Erela smiled over at Harley, pinching the other woman's cheek with a wink.

"Like yours, please."She replied, putting on her shoulder holster as she grabbed her guns, fingers running over them fondly."Hi."

She kissed each of her guns for good luck before she slipped them into her shoulder holster. As she did, her eyes caught sight of the phone as Harley placed it under her jacket sleeve after finishing her make up.

"We got news?"

Harley shook her head, chewing on her gum as Erela picked up her signature spiked chain. She swung it around, feeling happy as it sliced through the air when she sped up, eyes glimmering with childlike excitement.

"Hey, gather around."

The sound of Flag's demand made the pair roll their eyes but they reluctantly followed, turning to join the others. The group crowded in front of Flag and the soldiers who were watching their every move.

"What is this?"Deadshot asked in monotone as he grabbed his mask, kicking his now empty truck shut before he ambled over to the group."A family meeting?"

"Uh-huh."Flag sent Deadshot a lour before he held out a tablet, a blank look on his face."Behold, the voice of God."

"Huh?"Erela blinked in slightly confusion, curiosity brimming in her dark eyes."Is it my Sweeting?"

Their hopeful feeling lasted a mere second because the screen suddenly lit up and a middle aged women appeared on the screen.

Harley and Erela's smiles fell and Erela, feeling threatened, lost her composure. Her once winsome, friendly smile faltered to a dark frown and her eyes clouded over in rage.

"Liar!"She shouted, extending her arm and pointing at the screen."Liar!"

Flag raised his eyebrows with a frown. _I thought she was supposed to be the saner one?_

"How dare you assume you have the power to call yourself a higher power?"Erela screeched so loudly that it made the others wince, stomping her foot."Blasphemy!"

"Look at what ya did..."Harley casually drawled with a click of her tongue, reaching out an arm, bat pointing at the tablet screen, her free hand soothingly caressing Erela's back."Puddin' ain't gonna be happy you made her stop smiling."

Harley stuck out her tongue at Amanda, pulling Erela closer to her before she turned her head, lips brushing Erela's cheek.

The group lingered in silence, Flag and his soldiers watching a seething Erela carefully just in case she lashed out. But she didn't lunge for them as expected, instead Erela seemed more focused on collecting herself.

" _For those who don't know me officially, my name is Amanda Waller."_ The woman introduced herself, voice solemn and expression indifferent. _"There's an active terrorist event in Midway City..."_

Amanda continued to speak as if nothing had happened but kept an eye on Erela who, after a whisper from Harley, seemed to have gotten over her outburst.

" _I want you to enter the city, rescue HVT-1, and get them to safety."_

The female clown had Erela in her arms, a quiet Erela whose hands were pressed together in a prayer position and, going by how Harley was closely watching with a smile, it was a familiar occurrence. The prayer silence lasted a few seconds but, as soon as it happened, Erela's smile had returned and she, once again, seemed calm.

All seemed well.

" _Complete the mission, you get time off your prison sentence, fail the mission, you die."_

"Oh!"

Harley and Erela, who'd only started listening at the end, perked up with excited and gleeful giggles. The pair shared a beaming smile, hands meeting in between them, swinging back and forth.

The pair continued to smile, shrugging casually before they turned back to the group.

"Somethin' tells me a whole lotta people are about to die!"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **If you want a fourth chapter, _please leave a review._**


	4. good god, let me give you my life

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing, it means a lot to me.**

* * *

 **Helicopter**

 **"I CALL SHOTGUN!"**

Flag slowed his pace to watch over the scene as the Squad poured into the helicopter, Harley tugging on Erela's hands as she forced her way through everybody else. The pair were completely oblivious to the glowers that followed them as they cavorted up the ramp that led to the inside. Tearing their gazes away from the woman donning their custom-made Joker clothing, Boomerang and Deadshot trailed in behind them with unamused expressions.

"He's got his hands full, doesn't he?"Captain Boomerang scowled to himself, ground out through clenched teeth."Hope they snap and break their damn necks."

Deadshot glanced at the other man with an amused laugh, fingers drumming against his guns."You're just pissed because they played piggy in the middle with your little toy."

Directing his glare at the hitman, Boomerang bumped shoulders with Deadshot as he pushed past him.

"Shove off.."

Then as if wanting to make a point, however infantile it seemed, Boomerang stormed into the helicopter and pushed his way between the girls, sending Erela staggering. Then, ensuring he had their attention he plopped himself down beside Harley before Erela had the chance to take her seat.

Horrified, Harley and Erela both gasped in shock, Erela's eyes going wide in sheer offense.

"Mistah..."

Raising his head in time to catch Erela ambling towards him, Boomerang plastered a charming smile on his face to greet her.

"What can I do for ya, sweetness?"

Coming to a stop in front of him, Erela tilted her head with a slow series of blinks, looking almost confused before she caught herself. A small, sweet smile curved at her lips as she stared down at him, swaying from side to side. With her doe eyes, innocent smile and long hair framing her face, Boomerang felt as if he were taking candy from a baby.

She was just so _sweet_.

"Please, please move."Captain Boomerang leaned forward as she quietly pleaded with him, peering up at her silently."Pretty please?"

Elbows on his knees, Boomerang waited for her to finish before he broadened his smile almost tauntingly.

"Are _you_ gonna make me?"

Erela's smile instantly faltered, the innocence shining in her eyes clouded into something dangerous and, as if in response, the entire the air suddenly felt suffocating. Erela's teeth sank into the plump flesh of her bottom lip as his playful question echoed in her ears clouded at the question. Erela went still, stared unblinkingly at Boomerang as her breathing labored.

"I could."Fingers brush up against her spiked chains, Erela's response was gentle and warm. Almost encouraging."But I _just_ want to sit next to Harley."

"Ya heard the girl!"Harley brightly interjected nudging the man with a lively laugh, noting his uneasiness as Erela continued to play with her weapon."Why don't'cha just move?"

Captain Boomerang shook his head defiantly, refusing to be threatened by a _little girl._

"Why don't you ask him to move?"Captain Boomerang boomingly asked, nodding towards Killer Croc who was sitting at the other side of Harley."He's sitting next to your girl, too."

Killer Croc grunted in annoyance, snarling at Captain Boomerang.

Erela merely shrugged, glancing at Killer Croc out of the corner of her eye."'Cause I _like_ him.."

Erela them proceeded to smile at Killer Croc who just let out another grunt, turning away but she swore that she saw his eyes soften a little.

Eyes flitting back to Boomerang, Erela stomped her foot indignantly."I don't like you."

"Lady, sit the hell down!"

Flag's sudden shout made Erela and Harley jolt in surprise, mostly due to his sharp tone.

Lips forming an innocent moue, Erela quietly protested."But-"

"Your profile said you were the sane one. _You're_ just as much as a nutcase as your girlfriend."Flag heatedly glowered at her and pointed at the spare seat beside Slipknot."Sit down!"

As Erela immediately went quiet with a whimper, Harley's eyes widened almost comically."Oh."

Erela's eye almost twitched in anger. _How dare he?_

But, no matter the rage burning inside of her, Erela managed to contain her composure. Straightening and peering at the man curiously, she blinked and ambled forward almost hesitatingly.

"Mister..."Erela slowly meandered over to Flag, hands meeting behind her back and leaned down so they were at eye level."Are you positive that you are qualified to be our leader? It doesn't seem like it."

Refusing to take the bait, Flag kept their stare for a long moment before he tauntingly warned."Don't make me kill you, because I will."

Brows furrowing and lips parting in what seemed like shock, Erela leisurely rose to her feet, eyes still burning into Flag's. Then she slowly shook her head in disapproval, tongue wetting her lips as she swayed from side to side, a lively twinkle in her eye.

"You hurt me, you hurt my precious. You hurt her, you hurt me. You hurt us and Mr. J…."Erela trailed off with an almost giddy sigh, chewing on her bottom lip as she watched Flag's features form something akin to chagrin before she sweetly smiled."Well, you've heard of my sweeting, haven't you?"

Then, suddenly, she broadly smiled and curtsied."I'mma sit down now."

Erela turned around but, instead of sitting next to the spare seat next to Slipknot, she plopped herself down on Harley's lap. The other female didn't seem to mind as her free arm locked around Erela's waist, keeping her close. The rest of the Squad followed their actions and for the second time, peered at the pair with furrowed brows. And, feeling their burning gazes, the pair cut their quiet conversing short and turned to face them.

"What?"Erela inquired with a puzzled frown, watching them with the same level of confusion they watched her with."He didn't say that I couldn't sit in the comfiest seat in the house."

Harley breathily giggled as Erela shifted to get comfy, humming in agreement and in content as the other woman embraced her tightly.

The clown smiled brightly up at Erela before glancing at Flag, waving at him.

"Okay, we can go now."

Holding up a hand, Flag made a beckoning motion, shaking his head.

"Not just yet."

Before they could inquire about his loitering, the sound of heavy footsteps caught their attention and the group turned just in time to watch as a young woman stride into the helicopter. Hand gripping the handle of a sword, her movements purposeful and expression inscrutable due to the mask she donned, the group stared up at her in slight fascination.

Flag looked up at her, irritated and already exhausted from dealing with the rest of the Squad."You're late."

As she replied, the group allowed themselves a gander at her, quickly surmising she wasn't an inmate. The way she carried herself and conversed with Flag had them thinking she was on the 'good side'.

"This is Katana!"Their attention turned to Flag who, as if sensing their curiosity, carried on with his rundown of the newcomer. She's got my back. She can cut all of you in half with one sword stroke, just like mowing the lawn."

A ghost of a smile curved at his mouth as a good half of the squad glanced at Katana with a mix of interest and slight caution. Harley, Deadshot, and Erela—mostly Harley—looked the exact opposite and came off as completely fascinated. Lips parting in awe, Harley listened carefully, fingers clambering at Erela's sides with hushed whispers of delight.

"I would advise you not getting killed by her. Her sword traps the souls of its victims."

"Oh!"Harley instantly perked up at his declarations, arm stretching out towards Katana, chin resting on Erela's shoulder."Harley Quinn."

Temple lolling against Erela's as she turned her head, Harley murmured something into the other woman's ear that the others failed to hear before she snapped back into reality. And either refusing to acknowledge or failing to notice Katana's lack of response or interest, Harley carried on with a friendly tone.

"And this here―"Hand claiming Erela's, Harley directed her arm outwards also with a beaming smile."is my little angel. Erela."

Imitating Harley's smile, Erela harmonized their amiable hailing."Nice to meetcha!"

When Katana didn't join in with her own greetings, Harley carried on as if nothing had happened."Love your perfume. What is that? The stench of death?"

While the delighted pair giggled, Katana didn't seem amused. Eyes remaining fixed on their pair for another moment before she turned to Flag, her hand clasped around the handle of her sword, demanding answers from Flag who looked on in slight concern. Eyes narrowing at Katana, Flag shook his head at her, following the woman's eyes as she returned her eyes to the pair.

But then proceeded to focus on Harley, her grip tightening around the handle of her sword. And as Erela suddenly straightened, the atmosphere shifted. In a trice, Erela's fingers wrapped around her chains and she slowly rose from her seat, her sweet smile faltering and body language stiff.

Those around—excluding Harley who seemed fascinated at the series of fluid movements—watched on with bewildered expressions, mouthing to themselves as Erela's chains swayed to and fro.

Noticing the sheer darkness in Erela's eyes, Flag's brows furrowed in frustration.

"The hell is wrong with you?"

Erela gave no explanation for her abrupt standing but when she stepped in front of Harley, it was obvious. She shook her head fiercely, dark locks falling in front of her face, dark eyes trained on Katana. Looking over at her through hooded lids, Erela kept silent in soundless anger, eyes daring Katana to make the first move.

Katana instantly reacted in the face of the threat, a shrill slice echoing as she drew out the sword, back arching and her feet spreading out as she formed a defensive stance.

Eyes growing wide and lips forming an O, Harley watched on in captivation."Oh, lookie."

"Is she really gonna kill the new girl for looking at you wrong?"Deadshot bluntly inquired, tilting his head as he looked at Harley."She serious?"

"I know!"Misty-eyed, Harley let out a long, sentimental sigh."It's so romantic, isn't it?"

"Hey!"Deadshot glowered at Harley, snapping his fingers at her to catch her attention."Control your girl! She's gonna get us all killed."

"What? No."Harley rolled her eyes heavenward and swatted the hand in front of her face."Don't be a wet blanket. It's _romantic_."

Katana and Erela didn't break their tense eye contact and the sound of the chains slicing through air the only noise apart from the helicopter clamor. Slipknot merely glanced at the scene unfolding in front of him with no interest before he inclined his head and resumed checking over his weapons.

"Look, this isn't going to be any fun."Erela shook her head as Katana continued to glower at her and beckoned the other woman over with her free fingers."We don't want no trouble with classmates."

Suddenly, with a frenzied outcry, Katana's sword cut through the air before she pointed it at Erela and began to stride over to the other woman. Erela remained still, her chains still swinging and ready to lurch forward, refusing to break their intense stare down.

Erela shifted from foot to foot as Katana came closer, reared back her arm and was about to send her chains floundering only to miss her target when Flag decided to chime in, causing Katana to come to a standstill. With her being out of reach, Erela's chains swiped at air.

"Easy!"Flag straightened, holding out his hands in a bid to command control."Ain't that kind of mission. Have a seat!"

Erela pivoted on her heels with a shaky breath, watching Katana out of the corner of her eye. The woman had come to an abrupt halt at Flag's yell. Then, at Flag's command, Katana withdrew her sword and took a seat beside him. But, as Katana sat beside Flag, Erela remained rooted in her spot, eyes trained on the other woman.

"It's done, all right?"Flag reached out, pointing furiously at Erela, and motioned to where she'd been seated."Sit down."

When Erela made no move to obey, Killer Croc read the anger dancing in her eyes and decided to confiscate her chains, gesturing for Deadshot to step in as he did. With a reluctant nod from Harley, who had been looking forward to her lover fighting for her honor, the hitman grabbed the brunette and pulled her down.

"NO TOUCHING!"Erela urgently hissed, words dripping with venom, her prompt loss of composure startling those around her. Absolutely affronted, she forcefully shoved the hitman away from her with an enraged scowl."Not _yours_."

Taking a cautious step away from the woman, Deadshot held his hands up in surrender, eyes following Erela and attempting to read her body language.

"All right, all right!"Deadshot nodded in understanding, fingers curling around his gun after he lowered his hands, eyes trained on Erela."Let's just calm down."

Captain Boomerang rolled his eyes, slapping his knees."Just as we were getting to the good part, eh?"

Directing a pointed finger at the other man, Deadshot bluntly hissed."Shut up."

Completely unfazed at the tension, Harley beamed up at Erela as a wide grin curved at her painted lips. With a delighted giggle, she thrust her arms out, wiggling her fingers encouragingly. Erela noticed this and her eyes flitted over to Harley, the dangerous glint in her eye slowly fading and her body relaxing.

"C'mere, my angel."Blowing a pink bubble then promptly popping it with her teeth, Harley hummed in approval as Erela's hands took her own."Ain't you cutsie?"

Erela hummed in unison with Harley, slowly calming down at Harley's tone, as a warm smile curved at her lips. The clown quirked an eyebrow at her girlfriend who breathily giggled before she let herself drop into Harley's lap, wounding the other woman's arms around her body.

"We're makin' friends already!"

Harley and Erela smiled at one another before they glanced over at Katana who was watching them with a menacing expression.

"I like her."

"She seems nice."Harley chimed in with a sound of agreement, fingers curling in the material of Erela's dress, tugging the other woman closer."Yep."

* * *

 **The Joker**

 **"Where am I dropping you off, Mr. J?"**

The driver, an arm splaying across the back of the passenger seat, turned around to face the two men seated at the back of the car. Offering The Joker a respectful, half smile then doing the same to Frost, he patiently waited or a response. The Joker paid no mind to the man, instead he remained solely focused on his phone screen, it snugly compressed in his hand.

Swallowing at the vacant, fatigued expression his boss donned, the driver forced his smile to linger no matter how much he wanted to frown at the unusual sight. Usually, he'd either be startled or anxious at the laughter that usually resounded in the back seat. Usually, he'd be buzzing off of the lively atmosphere, caught up in his boss' laughter and raw, infamous painted red beaming grin that he was left wondering if he'd been terrified or intoxicated about being in The Joker's company.

Of course, he'd never not be petrified to be in The Joker's company, especially if his red smile was now a seemingly permeant lopsided frown. He was simply frozen in shock that the Clown Prince's most distinct feature, his beaming crimson grin, was no longer.

But, then again, Harley and Erela were usually at his side. Apparently, there was no reason to smile if they weren't.

"Boss?"

At his boss' side and clutching a tablet in his hands, Frost's head snapped up at the patient call of one of The Joker's monikers. Going with the flow as usual, aware that his boss was either blatantly ignoring the driver or so deep in thought he'd tuned out, Frost waved a hand at the man. Quick to follow the silent demand that he direct future questions at the lieutenant, the driver shifted his gaze to Frost.

"Where are we off to?"

"Miss Harley and Miss Erela are due home today."Frost crisply answered, gaze flitting back to his screen, fingers rapidly tapping, his motions only slowing as notifications popped up for him to read."It's a good day and you know how the boss likes to make an impression."

The driver promptly nodded in understanding, keeping his eyes fixed on Frost, knowing better than to attempt another conversation with his boss a second time.

"So we're stopping at Alberto's?"

Frost hummed in confirmation at the mention of the couturier who fashioned all their custom clothing.

"Yeah."Frost confirmed without glancing up from his tablet, motioning to the driver with an absent wave of his hand."Pronto. Then afterward we're going to see a couple of new friends the boss has made. I'll tell you the directions after our first stop."

"Righto."

Slowly turning around as a low snarl tore from The Joker's throat, a sound he knew better than to read into, the driver quickened his pace, eyes returning to the road in front of him. He shifted in the driver's seat as he felt an intense gaze burning into the side of his head and forced himself to remain seated forward.

"Won't be long now, boss."Frost quietly affirmed as he lounged back against the seat.

 _I'm coming for you._

The Joker gave no sign that he'd paid any heed to the statement but the tapping against his phone screen became more swift. As he finished and sent the message, his eyes finally snapped up after he witnessed it being read, the weight on his chest alleviating somewhat.

 _This...This is gonna be a whole lotta fun._

Chiming in with the voice in his head with a low snarl, The Joker let his head drop to the side, it harshly colliding against the window.

* * *

 **Three Years Ago**

 _The Joker was a God. He was the most honest God there was, in Erela's opinion._

 _The Joker didn't fabricate what he wad and, unlike everyone else around him, he lived the way he wanted to and showed no shame about it. He was unpredictable and impulsive which could come off as disturbing. Which it was. But he was also, in his own twisted way, fair when it came to praise and handing out punishments when it was needed._

 _The Joker found that more she showed her faith, the transparent it became that all Erela had to do was espouse her new life._

" _Desire becomes surrender, and surrender becomes power."_

 _Surrender yourself to him and he'd give you everything you dreamed of. Power, money, passion and a life without rules._

 _But, most of all for Erela, faith._

 _And his angel was a gift made for a God. A God like himself._

" _What you thinking about, Mistah J?"_

 _The Joker, who had been in the middle of designing a gun for the new addition, let himself check out of the loony bin that was his mind. The Joker designed most of his custom-made clothing, his tattoos, and weapons. He was a big deal and he wanted people to remember that._

 _He let his pencil twirl around his fingers as his eyes tore away from the notepad and sought out the source of the voice. His blue hues met the doe eyes peering up at him. Erela. She was wrapped up, almost cocooned in Harley's embrace. Harley had always been one to clutch in her sleep and The Joker was usually the recipient of that._

 _It had started off with him physically kicking her out of the bed but, as time went on, he would give her an arm to wrap around if it meant to silence her.. Whether he had come to rely on the tranquillity it brought was something only he allowed himself to know._

 _But, now she had her own little teddy bear to snuggle up to at night and Erela seemed to enjoy it. He had eyed them out of the corner of his eye now and then during his designing. They seemed content. And, The Joker would never admit it, but he was slightly envious._

 _But, this was almost instantly quelled as his girls moved closer to him during the night. The Joker was the predominating factor in their relationship. He was the everything from the monster underneath the bed to their knight in shining armor. They needed to be near him in order to remain content._

 _And he craved every moment of it._

" _Mistah J?"_

 _Once again, he broke out of his thoughts and looked down at the woman next to him._

" _Ah, i'm sure an angel like yourself wouldn't want to know."He tapped his temple with the pencil, brandishing it with a flourish before he did the same to Erela's temple."Your Mistah J's mind is outta of this world."_

 _Peering up at him with wide eyes, Erela swallowed thickly before gently inquiring."Are they bad?"_

" _Angel, you are to remain mentally squeaky clean as I can keep ya."He answered with a low chuckle, a sound that unconsciously curved a smile at a slumbering Harley's lips."It is the ultimate and you are too pure for that."_

" _I wanna know..."Erela lightly mewled, shuffling impossibly closer to the Clown Prince, fingertips tracing the striking letters of his Joker tattoo."How am I supposed to learn from you if you don't teach me?"_

 _The Joker's eyes followed her motions, blue orbs clouding over with a carnality that resulted in an excited fluttering in Erela's stomach. This only increased when his hand shot down and gripped hers, larger hand encasing her own before he tugged her close._

 _Eagerly following, Erela hummed low in her throat."Mis-"_

 _One moment he was there and the next he wasn't. His movements almost a blur, Erela barely had time to react before a heavyweight pinned her body back against the mattress. Her heart skipped a beat as purring echoed in her ears, a cheek rubbed against her own and fingers tangled in her hair. He was everywhere and she simply couldn't get enough._

 _Mouth brushing her ear, Erela heard a faint chuckle rumble from The Joker's chest as he luxuriated in the whimpers falling from her mouth._

" _You belong. Only those you belong to may taint you."_

 _Fingers clasped her throat before she could ponder a response let alone voice one._

" _What more could you want than to belong? Surrender."The Joker's thumb caressed the underside of her jaw, tilting her head upwards so she would look at him."Ours. Yours."_

 _His hand moved from her neck, nails digging into her skin as he trailed it down her chest until they settled in between her breasts, index finger tracing the heart then the letters of her tattoo. She had gotten it a month before and, as he saw his initial on her skin, he let out a low growl._

 _The growl. The growl that made her legs buckle. Erela shakily sighed, her entire body trembling when the Joker's leg slipped between her thighs. The hem of the nightgown inched up further, resulting in some skin to skin contact that caused Erela to silently plead for more._

" _A supreme being doesn't taint. He creates."Erela passionately enthused, reaching for his hand and placing it on her stomach, daring him lower."Create me. Pretty please?"_

 _The Joker's blue hues illuminated._

 _If there was anything The Joker truly longed for it was for when his girls begged._

" _Ya heard her, Puddin'."_

 _Erela's lashes fluttered and she gasped in delight as Harley's lips pecked her cheek before she snapped her teeth against Erela's ear. She felt the other woman smile against her skin and couldn't resist a small smile of her own. A shiver ran through her as Harley hooked a leg over them, pressing close. The more skin to skin contact Erela received the more she craved._

 _The Joker nestled into Harley's palm as she clasped his cheek with a murmur."Create her."_

 _His eyes met Erela's and he sharply inhaled as Harley nipped Erela's jaw, cooing nonsense into the other woman's ear. Erela continued to mewl happily, mouth searching for Harley's, a hand desperately grabbing at her. She invoked their names breathily, hips circling as she attempted to ground up into him while reaching for more of Harley._

" _Please. Sweeting. Please."_

 _He didn't need to be told twice._

 _Baring his teeth with a hungry snarl, he careened down and claimed Erela's mouth with his own. As he stole a series of kisses from her, clumsy and desperate, he was able to confirm that she was—as he'd pondered during their first kiss—that she was inexperienced._

 _Innocent. Theirs._

 _The Joker's grip around her throat tightened and he pulled her up, deepening their kiss with a hungry groan. This solidified his need to mark her as his own—as theirs, as he reached for Harley also. His lips harshly moved against her own and it wasn't until a moment later when he felt her copy his movements. Teeth scraping across her lower lip, he didn't give her time to get used to the tactility before he skimmed his tongue along her lip, making her gasp._

 _Erela, his words resounding in her mind, embraced the new feeling and touch. She followed him, imitated him, her eyes fluttering closed. And, as she quickly became confident and addicted to the feeling of their lips connecting, her body reacted. The Joker felt her hips buck against him and another growl ripped from his throat, yearning and starved._

 _Their kiss broke a moment later, too soon for her liking, and she sought him as he pulled away. He denied her with a tut, releasing her and gazing as she slumped back down onto the mattress. The Joker eyed Erela hungrily, his still painted lips now smeared across his chin. He huffed out a hearty cackle as he noticed her own lips smudged red._

" _You want this?"_

 _She desperately writhed, seeking pleasure and arching up into The Joker as his hands clamped down on her hips. Her breath caught in her throat as he pinned her against the mattress, denying her further pleasure as he sought for more beseeching. Shaking her head at this, Erela turned her head to search for more from Harley. She blissfully moaned as Harley's lips mouthed along her jaw, the female clown murmuring against her skin._

" _Now, now."The Joker clicked his tongue scoldingly, thumbs stroking back and forth her skin to garner her attention."Hmm?"_

 _Unable to find her voice, Erela reverently mouthed in affirmation to his previous question, tongue wetting her crimson smeared lips._

" _Answer me."He intensely urged, indulging in the whines spilling from her lips with a wicked smile."Use your words."_

" _Y-Yes, yes."Erela ardently stumbled over her words, clawing at him in desperation, slowly gyrating her hips against him."Please."_

 _The Joker indulgently whispered her name, holding her gaze as he leaned down. A hand clasped at her thigh, directing a leg to hook over his hip. Then his features disappeared and Erela instantly missed him. Until she felt teeth scrape against her neck and rapture rush through her when he rocked against her._

" _My, my, my..."_

 _Stars dancing in front of her eyes Erela's breathily labored when she felt soft fingers grasp her chin and turn her head, dark eyes meeting Harley's light hues. Vision settling, Erela gaped at Harley, reaching for her again. The female clown contently sighed at the sight of her, arching up into Erela and mewling for The Joker as he also reached for her._

" _C'mere."_

 _Harley blissfully smiled as Erela happily complied, fingers lacing through Harley's light locks, pulling the other woman down onto her. Nuzzling into The Joker's palm while brushing her lips against Erela's swollen ones, Harley's pupils dilated._

" _My angel."_

* * *

 **Helicopter**

 **"Where did you get it?"**

Grumbling to himself, Boomerang sent Erela a fuming glower."Shut up."

The brunette tilted her head, blinking innocently at him with a sweet smile. Shrugging lazily she slumped against Harley, sending the other woman teetering for a moment with a breathy laugh. Gathering herself, Harley shifted her attention to Boomerang, peering at him over Erela's shoulder.

"You can tell us."Harley popped her bubble gum, hiding her smile and feigning the most thoughtful expressions he could muster."Did your mama give it to ya?"

"I _said_ -"Captain Boomerang ground out through clenched teeth, turning his head to the pair as he hissed."...shut up."

Reeling back with an amused giggle, Harley slumped back against the side of the helicopter just as Erela straightened, curiosity getting the better of her. Gaze flickering between Boomerang and the unicorn peeking out from his heavy coat she smiled.

"It's cute."Erela dreamily commented, being completely serious, making grabby hands at the man sitting next to her."Can I hold it?"

At her request he whirled around with a furious scowl, hand pushing the plush further inside of his coat and out of view.

"SHUT UP!"

Recoiling as if he'd physically struck her, Erela's smile disappeared and her expression contorted into an abashed moue. Erela let out a long, childish whine, recoiling as if she had been physically struck. The chain wielding, venom enouncing gun moll they'd hesitatingly encounter less than had seemingly reverted into a frightened little girl.

Eyes glassing over, Erela's voice quavered as she murmured."Sorry, mister."

Tension built up in the helicopter as all went quiet, gusts of wind soaring in from the windows the only noise as everybody turned to look at Erela and Boomerang. Killer Croc glanced at them out of the corner of his eye, lingering on the tearful Erela before he shook his head at Boomerang with a grunt.

El Diablo, apparently having forgotten about her precious threatening state, leaned forward. Tattooed hands meeting in front of him as he fixed Boomerang with a piercing glower, he shook his head.

"Ay, what did you do to her?"

"You can't do shit like that."Deadshot chimed in with a shake of his own head, hands folding atop his gun."It's messed up."

"Me? What did I d-"He thumbed over his shoulder at the brunette perched on Harley's lap with bared teeth."You serious? She-"

"She's called Angel Baby for a reason, ya meanie."Harley clicked her tongue at Boomerang, hand coming up and cupping Erela's face, pulling the girl down to her level so that the brunette's cheek was resting against her own cheek."She's like a deer. Easily startled."

"Angel Baby?"Captain Boomerang's mouth opened and closed, his usual cocky demeanor all but pushed aside as he sent Harley look of frustration."What _kind_ of nickname is-"

"Just wait until Puddin' hears about you making our angel cry. Big no-no."Harley glared at the man, blue eyes darkening, long nails running along Erela's cheek in a soothing manner."It's a-okay, baby. Puddin's coming to save the day."

Boomerang opened his mouth to holler venom of his own directed at the pair only to snap his mouth shut as Erela quietly simpered against's Harley's skin. Harley's mouth twitched up into a delighted grin and she made a hum of approval as Erela mouthed against her cheek.

"He's coming to save the day."Erela crooned, straddling Harley's lap with a giddy grin of her own, arms winding around the other woman."Mmm-hmm."

Harley caught her girlfriend as she slumped against her, rocking them to and fro as her famous cackling started. Erela chimed in gleefully, teeth bared as her grin broadened, face hiding in the crook of Harley's neck. And as the pair's laughed resounded throughout the helicopter the squad watched on with matching, puzzled expressions.

It was as if the breakdown hadn't happened.

"Look at them..."Deadshot grumbled underneath his breath with a hearty chuckle."We're gonna have some fun."

Erela and Harley's laughter faded as the pair smiled over at the hitman."Uh-huh."

"I don't like any of you-"Eyes were drawn to Slipknot who's own dark orbs trailed over the group with something akin to aversion, grip tight on his grappling gun."and I hope I live one more minute than the rest of you so that I can watch you all perish."

Killer Croc also broke his silence from next to the girls to reply to Slipknot."Man, you're dark..."

Tuning out from the scene, Harley and Erela were drawn to bright, blinding light illuminated in the dim sky. A large halo looking hope with a lightning-ensue strike piercing through it kept their rapt attention. Harley and Erela shifted, turning from the group and kneeling side by side on the seat.

"Hey..."Erela murmured without looking away, waving at the group."Look at this!"

Peering outside with wide eyes, Erela and Harley watched in complete captivation with dreamy expressions while the group eyed them almost hesitantly.

"Look at the pretty lights!"Harley singsonged, reluctantly tearing her eyes away to look inside at the squad."Guys, have you seen this?!"

Without waiting for a response, Harley whirled back around to gaze back out the circled window, pigtails swiping at the air. Deadshot glanced up at their pair before his eyes drifted over to a still silent Flag who, feeling the stare, met Deadshot with a vacant glower of his own.

Holding their tense eye contact for a moment, Deadshot bluntly started to quiz the other man.

"What happened?"

"Terror attack."Flag was quick to answer, voice monotone and sounding scripted."Dirty bombs, bad guys, shooting up the place with AKS."

Glancing out the window with a casual shrug, the soldier lazily concluded."You know, usual shit."

Deadshot shook his head again, looking anything but convinced, and opened his mouth to voice just how much he didn't believe the other man. But Erela and Harley turned out as their attention was claimed by something else. The woman felt a familiar fluttering in their stomachs as a vibration was felt against their legs, Erela also buzzing as she was pressed tight against Harley.

Inconspicuously, Harley slowly drew the phone out from her pocket, out the phone from her sleeve at the feel of a vibration.

"Oh..."

Harley and Erela, dextrously hiding the phone from anyone else's view, looked down in between them. Eyes flitting over the message, the pair shared a secret smile before re-reading it.

 _I'm coming for you._

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **If you're enjoying Harley/Erela/Joker please let me know by _leav_ _ing_ _a review._**


	5. alone without you by my side

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing, I can't begin to tell you how much it means to me and how much I love you all!**

* * *

 **Present—Helicopter**

" **Oh, my God. Do they ever shut up?"**

Flag rubbed his forehead, knowing that a headache would be hitting him full force at any moment. He had been expecting it because of the helicopter noise but now it was going to be because of Erela's humming and Harley's singing. The two girls were still sitting together, Erela sitting on Harley's lap and the female clown with her head on Erela's shoulder as she sang loudly and slightly off-key.

Erela had seemed to calm down slightly much to the relief of Flag. He had been told that Erela was the more saner of herself and Harley but they way she had acted earlier didn't seem to prove that. But he was also told that she only got angry and threatening when her loved ones were threatened. She was clearly much more innocent than Harley because she only _followed_ whenever Harley was being cheeky or confronting someone.

She was a follower. A loyal one.

She also seemed to be a bit bi-polar. Her moods did go up and down but he guessed that was because of her relationship with The Joker and Harley.

But, now, she seemed to be calm.

She was now laughing as she hummed along with Harley, a request made by her lover, while chatting to El Diablo.

She was acting _normal_.

Harley, on the other hand, was singing over the noise, completely oblivious to the fact that everyone but Erela was glaring at her.

" _Buddy you're a boy make a big noise, playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day. You got mud on yo' face, you big disgrace, kickin' your can all over the place, singin'..."_

Harley went to clap her hands but smiled, grabbing Erela's, setting aside her weapon.

" _We will we will rock you!_ "Harley stomped her feet twice then clapped Erela's hands once before doing it all over again. _"_ _We will we will rock you!"_

Erela smiled, letting out a loud laugh as Harley locked their fingers before she sang again.

" _Buddy you're a young man hard man, shouting in the street gonna take on the world some day. Yo-"_

Flag lost it and spoke loudly, startling them all.

"Lady, shut up or i'll blow you up!"Flag demanded, making Harley pout before she reluctantly went quiet."Finally."

"He's mean."Harley whined to Erela, head on the other woman's shoulder before she looked at Flag."You're _mean_."

Erela gave a silent nod and, instead of being the one being comforted this time, she was the one who rubbed her cheek against Harley's and whispered to her.

"You got some issues, dude."Deadshot said to Flag before he chuckled.

Killer Croc, Captain Boomerang, Slipknot and El Diablo all nodded in agreement.

Flag shrugged, leaning back."They never shut the-"

All of a sudden, the helicopter made a sharp move and shouts could be heard from the front as well as the sound of shots being fired.

"What's happening?!"Deadshot shouted, grabbing onto anything he could so that he didn't tumble.

"I don't know!"Flag responded as everyone began to freak out.

Well, everyone apart from Harley and Erela.

Harley began to giggle loudly as Erela grabbed onto her weapon as well as her lover so that they didn't get separated.

"Wheeeee!"Harley squealed, attempting to stand up as the helicopter went down.

"No, Harls."Erela shouted over the nose, holding onto anything she could grab."Don't go into the ring unless you're tagged first."

Harley pouted but held on to her lover as the helicopter tumbled harshly, smashing down onto the ground before spinning around and around. Everyone yelled in worry as smoke hit their noses but Erela stayed calm, grabbing Captain Boomerang and placing him in front of herself and Harley just in case the worst happened and they'd have something to land onto instead of impaling themselves on something sharp.

"HEY!"He protested as they hit the ground hard, groaning as he hit his head."What do ya think you're doing?!"

Erela didn't reply, arm around Harley's body and her other hand grabbing onto Captain Boomerang.

They all shouted as the helicopter finally stopped moving, the girls landing on top of Captain Boomerang.

 _Finally!_ Erela thought as she coughed as smoke hit her. At least it was a soft landing.

The slightly injured let out groans as they stood up, pushing at each-other to make their way out of the helicopter.

Erela, making sure they had their weapons and the phone, led Harley out of the helicopter, leaving Captain Boomerang wherever he was.

She jumped out of the helicopter first, waiting for Harley.

"Whooo!"Harley smiled as she jumped down, hand still joined with Erela's."Whatta ride!"

Everyone followed afterwards, Deadshot cursing as he glared at Flag.

Then, a moment later, Captain Boomerang staggered out, a wound on forehead and a scowl on his face.

He stumbled over to the women, sneering at Erela.

"Y-You're a bitch. A very, very pretty bitch but still a bitch."He hissed at her, rolling his shoulders back."While i'm thankful for having you and your girl on top of me for a moment, it was _not_ the way it was supposed to happen."

She shrugged and turned from him, following the group, Harley skipping behind her.

She glanced over at Slipknot and Captain Boomerang who seemed to be having a tense conversation.

Erela shrugged, not bothered as Harley's voice hit her ears.

"We're gonna sit down after a coupla cocktails and playing with the human pets then watch the episodes we missed of American Horror Story."Harley let out a blissful sigh before she looked over at Erela with a teasing smirk."Then that's when the real fun begins. Bloodshed, box then bondage."

The women laughed as they made their way down the street, Harley swinging their hands in between them.

Then, all of a sudden, Slipknot and Captain Boomerang turned and began to attack the soldiers and Katana. Harley and Erela watched in amusement as the Australian tossed a Boomerang at Katana but she jumped in the air, doing a forward flip before she began to run after him.

Slipknot was suddenly flying in the air with his ropes, jumping from one building to another and the girls silently encouraged him, hoping that whatever they said was in their necks wasn't real.

Then they watched as Flag pressed on his screen and Slipknot blew up, hitting the building, still attached to his ropes.

Erela and Harley sighed."Awwww!"

Katana pushed Captain Boomerang back into the group while Flag turned to them, an angry look on his face.

Erela and Killer Croc shared a look, rubbing their necks as Harley chuckled."Now, that's a killer app."

They all glared at Flag as he shouted."Okay. You wanna keep playing the Hollywood Squares version of "I'll Blow Your Freaking Head Off?"

El Diablo scowled at Flag, hissing."You're tripping, homie!"

"You next?"Flag said to Harley, making Erela place a hand in front of the other woman, pulling her back as he turned to Deadshot."You next, Deadshot?"

The girls smiled as Deadshot sauntered up to Flag."You just threaten me?"

Flag nodded."Oh, yeah."

"He just threatened me."Deadshot chuckled, walking backwards, pointing at Flag.

Flag stared after him before he also walked away, nodding to the others."Move."

The group followed, Deadshot, Harley and Erela hanging back, walking slowly.

Deadshot got in between the girls, making them frown as their hands parted."I'm gonna kill him."

"Well, you better make it quick 'cause he's gonna kill us off one by one."Harley said, glancing at Erela."Puddin' hates sleeping alone."

Deadshot replied somewhat silently."I'm gonna drop him, the sword lady, five or seven of these SEALS."

He moved his head toward them both as he asked."You down?"

The girls shared a look, silently conversing before Erela nodded."Fine."

"But what about the shit in our necks?"Harley asked.

"You're friend's gonna help us out with that, right?"

The girls smiled at each-other before they both got onto their tip-toes and kissed Deadshot's cheeks as Harley said."You're our friend, too."

He smiled at them and let out a breathy chuckle."Stay evil, doll face."He said to Harley before turning to Erela."You, too, angel. Spread the word."

The girls watched him go, their hands instantly meeting again.

Erela looked up to see that Killer Croc had made his way over to her and the look on his face told her that he had heard their conversation.

She smiled up at him, arching an eyebrow as if to ask _'you in?_ '

He gave her two thumbs up and grinned, showing his two rows of razor-sharp teeth.

She laughed, walking ahead with Harley.

As they walked, they all told the Squad about their plans and everyone, except El Diablo, agreed. They walked further until, all of a sudden, Flag stopped. He silently spoke to the other guards, seemingly worried as he looked around and they all began to fan out.

The Squad looked around at the mess of Midway City. Cars were either messed up or on fire, baby prams were scattered around and shop windows were smashed.

It seemed the perfect time to attack.

The girls came up and each placed a hand on Deadshot's shoulders, ready for his word.

Boomerang came up with Killer Croc and the Captain said."Hey, I like these odds, mate. You just say the word."

"Yeah."Erela whispered, glancing up at Killer Croc."Harley and I call dibs on Croc...he can tear heads off."

Harley giggled and patted Deadshot's shoulder when he didn't react."Come on!"

Deadshot glanced at them, knowing that the would make their move if he asked them too.

"Hold that thought. Something's going on."

"What?"

"They're shitting themselves."He said, nodding towards Flag and his team."He's a soldier. They don't get scared. I'll be right back. Don't do anything unless I give you the signal."

He moved to walk over to Flag but was suddenly pulled back by Erela."What?"

"What's the signal?"She whispered to him, deadly serious.

Deadshot frowned, confused."What?"

"The signal. Is it a thumbs up or Flag's head on the ground or something in between?"

He just sent her another confused look before making his way over to Flag. They spoke for a moment, before, all of sudden, shots were fired. The girls looked over to see black figures jumping over cars, snarling. They weren't human. They were large, dark, misshapen figures with arms a legs but they were twisted. There was no features on their face, just a head shaped that was blank and black.

Killer Croc pulled down his hood, ready to fight while Boomerang backed away, sipping on a can of something.

Erela watched him go, sighing."Pussy."

Harley pulled out her gun, fingers curling tightly around her bat while Erela began to swing it above her head before grabbing her gun. The group scattered out, ready to fight as the figures came running towards them. They tore into the soldiers while Katana sliced them up.

Croc stormed towards them, grabbing a few and tearing them apart while El Diablo stood at the side, just watching. Deadshot shot at some, jumping on top of a car to get a better shot. Erela and Harley separated as they shot down a few that came at them, Erela still swinging her chain.

"I wish Puddin' were here. He'd make a joke."

Erela smiled, shooting at one over Harley's head, ducking as one swung at her."And he'd do it like us. Skillfully, quickly while still looking good."

Harley giggled and skipped off towards the fight.

She moved away as one came toward them, Erela sidestepping as she swung her spiked chain above her head.

It came towards her slowly, snarling.

"Dude..."She sighed, shaking her head."You're _fugly_."

It lunged toward her but she turned around behind it, wrapping her chain around it's neck, tightening it. She moved backwards, dragging it with her. She watched as Harley took on a couple, laughing with glee as she did so. Erela shook her head.

She didn't fight unless she was threatened or one of her lovers needed her.

But that didn't mean she didn't enjoy watching it.

"Harley!"

Harley turned around, firing shots into it's head before battering it with her bat.

Once sure that it was dead, Erela unwrapped her chain from it's neck, swinging it around before letting it drop the ground as she dragged it behind her.

They watched as the Squad fought the rest.

Then their eyes landed on Flag who was shooting at them while being dragged away.

Harley shrugged."Good riddance."

"Harley!"Deadshot shouted.

"What?"

Deadshot glared at her but there was a worried look in his eyes."He dies, we die."

Harley whined but rushed over to Flag, killing those who had him. Erela smiled as Harley helped Flag up who thanked her but she told him to shut up. She then turned to Croc who had snapped one of them in half behind his back, tearing the head off of another.

He turned to her to see that she had her hand up."What are you doing?"

"Gimmie a high five!"

"What?"

"See?"She slapped her hand with her other."High five."

He rolled his eyes but she pouted."Pleeeassee?"

Croc growled but reluctantly slapped her hand with his own, making her laugh. She then turned her hand over, and lowered it.

"Down low?"

He growled again and went to slap it but she quickly moved it away, giggling."Too slow!"

He scowled at her and she laughed."You're annoying, girl."

"I know!"She smiled as she skipped away but called over her shoulder."I like you, too!"

She didn't miss the small smile on his face as he went to join the group.

Erela hummed as she passed Captain Boomerang rushing ahead of her and she gasped, eyes wide as he quickly picked up his unicorn, holding it close.

He stroked his plush, muttering in relief."Pinky."

She stopped behind him, eyebrows raised. He turned around, stopping when he saw her looking up at him.

"What?"

Erela giggled, tongue running along her teeth."Pinky? Cute. For a five year old."

He glowered at her and she skipped off again, re-joining Harley.

* * *

 **One Year Ago**

" _ **Yeah, I wanna scream and shout, no inhibitions-make no conditions. Get a little outta line, I ain't gonna act politically correct, I only wanna have a good ttiiiimmmeeee"**_

 _The Joker's was taken from his dream the sound of the screech that made him let out a low, irritated growl. He reached out with his arm to pull Erela to him but was met with a cold sheet. He narrowed his non-existent eyebrows but assumed that she was in the bathroom._

 _He turned around, arm reaching out to grab Harley to get some physical contact but, once again, was met with air._

 _His eyes snapped open._

 _ **What the fuck?**_

 _The girls were always there, cool and warm, never failing to cling to him in his sleep._

 _Something was wrong._

 _He shot up, wide awake, grabbing his gun from his bedside table, another from underneath his pillow. The bedroom doors were open but there were no signs of struggles. He heard the sound of speaking down below and jumped out of his bed in his green boxers._

 _He then heard the sound of music blaring._

 _Then singing._

" _ **Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady. Men's shirts-short skirts. Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style!"**_

 _The Joker lowered his guns and growled, tossing his weapons onto the bed as he made his way out of his bedroom and down the staircase._

 _The music got louder as he stepped off the last stair and passed several rooms towards the kitchen._

" _Girls, daddy had a long night with disposing of the new bouncer and it's ten in the fuc-"_

 _He cut himself off as he entered the large kitchen to see Harley standing over the kettle. Erela was placing plates on the long table that had breakfast food covering them. The girls were both wearing his shirts, Harley wearing her bunny slippers and Erela wearing her daffy duck ones._

 _As Harley poured the beverage, she sang loudly and off key._

 _Erela hummed along to the music, her dark hair flying around her as she jumped from foot to foot around the table as she set the things that was needed._

 _It was quite a sight._

" _ **Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction."**_

 _Harley sang, turning her head to kiss Erela's cheek as the other woman passed her. She turned back to the counter, brushing a hand through her hair as she continued on._

" _ **Color my hair-do what I dare. Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel.."**_

 _Both girls turned around at the same time, mimicking air guitars as they **both** sang the next lyrics._

" _ **Man!"** They giggled/sang, pretending to play the air guitar." **I feel like a woman!"**_

 _The Joker fought the smile that was trying to appear on his face._

 _He shook his head._

 _He was angry. **Very** angry._

 _They danced around, hands joined together as they spun the other woman around before they stopped, eyes on their male lover who was standing and watching them._

 _They smiled at him, both speaking at the same time._

" _Puddin'!"_

" _Mistah J!"_

 _He blinked, breaking out of his daze, his tone scolding."Daddy was sleeping."_

 _Harley sighed, walking over to him and grabbing his arm."You also haven't eaten properly in a week. You're working too hard, Puddin'."_

" _My men keep disappearing."_

" _No, you keep killing them."Erela placed his coffee in front of him."Black. No milk. A lot of sugar, just how you like it."_

" _Because they can't do anything right."He said, sitting down as Harley pushed him."And, finally, you get it right."_

 _The girls sighed._

 _What would he do without them?_

 _He worked so much, got lost in his head so much, that he forgot to feed himself properly._

 _He perked up as each woman sat on his legs, Harley picking up a slice of toast, taking a bite of it for herself before she brought it to his lips._

" _I'm not a fucking child, Harls."He snapped but opened his mouth anyway, taking a bite of the toast._

" _I know, Puddin'."_

 _The women giggled before, in unison, they each placed a kiss on each cheek._

* * *

 **The Joker**

" **What do you think, Mr. Joker?"**

The Joker smirked as he stood in front of a full length mirror wearing a suit. A very dashing one. He stared at himself in the mirror, slicking his newly trimmed hair back, tongue running along his painted lips. He fixed his bow tie, making sure that he had a flower in the breast pocket and turned around to face Alberto, the elderly man who had made his custom clothes for as long as he could remember.

He was rather fond of him.

"Very good, Al."He nodded, placing his gun in the waist of his pants before buttoning the sit jacket."You are the best at your job which is why I haven't killed you yet."

Alberto chuckled, used to The Joker's humor.

The Joker was his favorite client, well, his only client. Their agreement was that Alberto was there whenever he needed him, only worked for The Joker and his girls and, in return, he paid Alberto very well.

The Joker turned back around to the mirror, placing his rings on his fingers.

"I hear that your girls are returning...is that why you're dressing so handsomely?"

The Joker grinned at his reflection, straightening his suit jacket."You heard right."

"How long has it been?"

"I can't remember."

 _Eight months and nineteen days._ The Joker silently thought.

Not that he would ever admit it.

He had a reputation.

"I assume you'll be stopping by in the next few days?"

The Joker nodded with a chuckle."Yes. You know my girls, Al, always looking for something new to fill their closet with."

"Yes, yes."Alberto let out a breathy chuckle as he cleaned up."It's been quiet without them around giving me orders. I've missed them."

The Joker let out a low hum to let the elder man know that he'd heard him.

 _Me too, Al, me too._

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **If you want a sixth chapter, _please leave a review._**


	6. all my friends are heathens

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing**

* * *

" **Take a knee."**

The Federal Building was less than a hundred yards away. Flag kneeled behind an overturned garbage truck and watched his soldiers move in and out of the area. They raised their weapons, locked and loaded, ready to kill any more creatures that came at them but none did. Deadshot slowly made his way up behind Flag, looking up at the building that had fire surrounding it.

He kneeled down next to Flag, telling him to speak.

"Our body's at the top of that building."Flag said, pointing as he spoke."We get up there, pull them out of the vault they're hiding in, helos extract us off the roof. It's Miller time."

"Check."

They moved slowly, too slow in Deadshot's opinion as he trailed behind them, ready to blow some heads off.

Deadshot walked next to the girls, sighing."I need a good rough and tumble."

The girls smiled, Harley mimicking the soldier from earlier."Check."

He didn't hide his smile as he walked with them, eyes glancing down at their joint hands before he asked."So how does it work?"

"Hmmmm?"

"The three way relationship. I've been in a threesome before, let me tell ya, but that's a one night thing, we didn't get into a relationship."Deadshot said, seriously interested."Do you have shifts? One is the girlfriend for three days of the week and then the other does the rest of the week?

The girls giggled, shaking their heads as Erela replied."We do everything together. Well, Mistah J takes care of mens business with the meetings 'cause they're boring. He's our first, last, our everything."

He looked at Erela."Everything?"

"Uh-huh."She nodded proudly."Mistah J created me."

"Huh."Deadshot mused before nodding."So you're really an angel then. Faithful to one God."

The girls smiled at each-other then at him before walking off to catch up with the others. As they walked, they passed Captain Boomerang who was whistling to himself, looking up at the sky and Erela's leg poked out just in time for Boomerang to trip over it and fall flat on his face.

Boomerang looked up at them from the ground."Bitch!"

Harley's loud cackles could be heard as the girls high fived.

"Lucky guy but gotta feel sorry for him."Deadshot muttered as he followed the group."They're a handful."

They all stopped at another burned out vehicle and Deadshot soon became bored with the waiting. He wasn't a patient man, he wanted everything over and done with. He sighed as he looked down at Flag who still kneeling down on the ground, guards scattered around.

"Fuck this!"Deadshot cursed, walking ahead of them, guns raised."I'm going in to get this shit over with."

"Deadshot!"

Deadshot looked back at Flag."You're all a bunch of pussies."He said as he walked passed the girls, Croc and Boomerang."You all in?"

Harley eagerly nodded.

"Hell, yeah!"

Harley squealed as she followed him, the Squad following behind, El Diablo trailing slowly. The girls, swinging their weapons around, happily followed Deadshot. While Flag was supposed to be the leader, they were more fond of Deadshot, he seemed to be more able to get things done than Flag.

The Joker wasn't there to guide them, so they had to settle for second best.

They entered the building after Deadshot smashed the glass door and they trailed after him, looking around. Deadshot made his way over to the guard desk and checked the security monitors. Each was focused on a different part of the building.

Harley and Erela came up behind him, the light haired woman asking."What's the word, hummingbird?"

"All clear."

Boomerang chuckled, leaning over."Looks like we're had a spot of luck, mate. Be a walk in the park. Easy peasy."

"Shut up or i'll shoot you."Deadshot said with a glare, making Boomerang laugh again.

Flag came up next to him, looking both irritated but slightly impressed with Deadshot."You were supposed to follow me, Deadshot."

"If I followed you, man, we'd still be outside waiting for your orders. I took charge because you're a..."He paused, tapping his chin before pointing at the girls."What's the word?"

Erela and Harley smiled innocently."Pussy."

Flag's jaw clenched before he began walking away."Mind if I join ya?"

Deadshot just smirked and followed him.

They all began to make their way up the stairs before, all of a sudden, the sound of a _ding_ hit their ears.

All eyes turned to the glass elevator and saw that the girls were inside.

Harley smiled and wiggled her fingers at the Squad while Erela, whose mood had changed to cheekiness, stuck out her tongue at them, thumbs at each side of her temples and she also wiggled her fingers in a childish manner.

"God damn it."Deadshot sighed, shaking his head."Harley! Erela!"

The girls giggled as the Squad ran up the stairs, Killer Croc following slowly.

He grunted, looking back up to see Erela blowing a kiss at him.

He turned away, following the Squad.

"I like her."

Erela smiled fondly, as Harley fixed up her space-buns for her, long fingers running through Erela's long dark hair. She looked at herself in the reflection of the glass, finger tip running along the outline of her lips so that she could get rid of any smears.

"I like him."

Erela turned around to face Harley, fixing her lover's hair for her, tightening the ponytails. Harley hummed in response, smiling over at Erela, hands coming up and cupping her cheeks. Erela let her own hands settle on Harley's shoulders, fingers curling around the lapels of her jacket. Harley, bat propped up by her side, handed Erela her spiked chain.

"He's cute..."Harley mused with a nod."Chance of survival? He's durable, strong and scary. I'd say a solid 9/10. What do ya think about Deadshot's chances? He amuses me and seems to be...nice-ish."

Erela pursed her lips as she thought about Deadshot's strengths."A good 8/10...he's impulsive but that's the fun part. He's better than Flag...he's boring."

The girls met eyes then began to laugh as Harley have Erela another eskimo kiss, rubbing her nose against the younger woman's.

Then a vibration was heard.

"Oh, yay! It's Puddin'."

Harley and Erela lit up as the light haired pulled out the phone and read out the message.

 _I am close. Be ready._

 _\- J_

Erela and Harley turned to each-other, smiling."Awww."

"Harls?"

Harley pulled back an inch so that she could meet Erela's gaze, placing the phone up her sleeve."Hmmm?"

"If we're gonna die...let's make sure that Mistah J's here to see it."Erela whispered to the other woman, her doe eyes widening."He'll be here, i'm sure of that, but I want to be alive when he does. We'll kill them before they kill us, right?"

Harley's brow furrowed, slight confusion in her eyes.

Erela sometimes she could have Harley's mind. Harley was fearless, everything was a big game to her and Erela adored that about her, it was the same for The Joker.

But Erela was unfortunately saner than them, she knew that the cons _outweighed_ the pros in the situation they were in. Erela was cautious, that was why she had tried to tame Harley a bit on their adventure, she knew that they didn't hold the power in this situation. Joker was coming for them and he'd get them, she had no doubt about that, but she didn't know if they were going to be alive to see it.

Sometimes being the sane one wasn't fun.

She looked into Harley's blue eyes, knowing that the elder female was having trouble grasping the fact of how worried Erela was.

There was nothing to worry about in Harley's mind.

Harley giggled, poking Erela's shoulder."Of course, silly! We always win, angel...dead or alive. Puddin' will make sure of that."

Harley smiled, hand running down Erela's cheek then along her shoulder.

"Promise?"

Harley laughed again, before leaning forward and pressing a hard kiss to Erela's lips."Mwah! Promise."

Erela smiled but it didn't last long because, all of sudden, something hard hit the ground behind Harley.

And a snarl filled the elevator.

"Uh-oh!"

Harley grabbed her bat and spun around quickly, hitting the monster with it before kicking it backwards and ducking just before Erela fired two shots into it's head. It's head blew up, the rest of it falling to the floor. Harley jumped up, blowing hair out of her face and turned around while Erela fixed her ponytails.

"Huh...it gets easier."Harley sighed as she looked at her reflection.

"You woulda thought that they-"

"Incoming!"

Harley was suddenly kicked backwards, tumbling into Erela and the two falling back against the elevator wall behind them. The glass shattered as the monster jumped into the elevator, swinging for the nearest female, punching Harley across the face.

"Shit!"

Harley was pulled back up, being dragged backwards by the monster and, she using this to her advantage, managed to run the entire elevator before landing on her feet behind it. She struck it's head with her bat while Erela, still on the ground, wrapped her chains around it's ankles and pulled, sending it onto the ground.

"Shoot the fucker!"

Harley grabbed her gun and shot three times at the thing, causing it to explode.

The girls gasped for air as Erela got to her feet, pulling her chain with her.

The two laughed, kicking at the dead monster and high fiving before the door opened, revealing the Squad.

Soldiers and Flag aimed their guns at her, making them smile.

Harley waved at them, wiggling her fingers, bat over her shoulder."Hi, guys!"

Deadshot couldn't hide his smile and neither could Killer Croc as the girls, hands joined, stepped over the wrecked bodies.

"Looks like we got our rough and tumble."Erela muttered as they passed Deadshot, smiling when he let out a snort.

The girls passed them, heels clicking as they made their way forward only to stop when they realized that nobody was following them.

They turned, Harley saying."Come on, let's go."

* * *

 **The Joker**

" **Please...i have kids."**

Michael looked up at the men that surrounded him, guns to his head. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he, on his knees, stared up at the men who were holding the weapons. They had taken over the helicopter, shooting down anyone who had gotten in their way.

He glanced over at Van Criss, the nanite expert, who was sitting at the far corner of the helicopter. His hands were shaking as he tapped worked, looking down at his task in his hand, refusing to make eye contact with anyone.

"Why are you doing this?"Michael said to Van Criss, fighting the lump in his throat."Fine, don't answer, I don't care, but I need to live. M-My kids need me."

Van Criss stayed silent as he worked.

He and his co-pilot were shaking but knew better than to do anything apart from fly the helicopter.

The most dangerous man in Gotham was sitting happily at the back of the helicopter, typing on his phone.

He could throw them out of the helicopter when he was done with them, shoot them or, if he was in the mood, let them live.

Nobody knew his track of mind.

"How are our boys doing, Frost?"The Joker asked over the noise of the helicopter."We're not going to have to finish them off before our job is done, are we?"

"No, boss."Frost replied, not taking his guns away from their temples."Everything is going smoothly."

"Good man."

The Joker suddenly moved, shuffling closer to Van Criss, making the man jump in fear. He heard a low snarl come from the green haired man as he studied Van Criss, blue eyes watching him.

"How are we doing, Doctor?"

Van Criss' heart almost jumped out of his chest as The Joker, clearly not understanding the meaning of personal space, moved closer.

"Everything is working fine, sir, just as I said it would."He responded with a nervous smile before adding."But I need to get closer to isolate their specific signal. Can you make that happen, sir?"

The Joker chuckled, strong hand patting Van Criss' shoulder, making him wince as he lifted his head.

"You heard the man!"

The pilots nodded in response as Frost demanded them to obey. The Joker snarled again, hand cupping the back of Van Criss' head.

"Good boy. My girls would like you. They love playing with their new toys."

* * *

 _ **One Year Ago**_

" _ **He made such naughty noises."**_

 _The Joker chuckled, kissing the back of Harley's hands with a smirk."So do you, pooh."_

 _The Joker held her hand as he leaned back against the headboard of their large bed, crossing his ankles."Enjoyable, wasn't he?"_

" _But you enjoy mine more, right?"_

 _The Joker hummed in response, his blue eyes meeting hers as he nodded._

" _Like the devil's screams..."He muttered, cupping her cheek, thumb running over her bottom lip._

 _Erela, who was watching their henchman clean up the blood from the tile floor rolled her eyes with a small smile, sauntering over to her lovers. She stepped over the dead body of the young man who looked like he had been torn apart and tutted once more._

 _Blood had been streaked across the floor as well as bloody handprints on the expensive bedsheets that her lovers were laying on. She, fighting her own smile, stopped at the end of the bed and stared at her them. One of the henchmen had gotten too mouthy with the girls and had made advances on them much to The Joker's displeasure._

 _He was a jealous man._

 _And they loved it._

" _I do wish you hadn't played with him on these sheets, Harley."Erela shook her head, pursing her lips as she crossed her arms over her chest, arching an eyebrow."Those were my favorite."_

" _Oops."Harley bit into her lower lip, trying to fight a giggle that was threatening to leave her. The Joker watched as Erela tutted, mockingly getting ready to scold her lover once more._

 _She leaned against her lover, nuzzling into his neck as she looked up at Erela."Forgive me, angel?"_

" _You make it really hard to be mad at you."_

" _It's a part of her charm."The Joker purred, kissing his lover's cheek as he pulled her closer, lips against her ear."You would poke those pretty eyes out if they weren't so beautiful."_

" _Oh, Puddin'" Harley smiled, smiling a giggle."You're so sweet."_

" _Don't go tellin' anyone."The Joker drawled, beckoning Erela over to them with his index finger."Come to me, angel."_

 _Erela, not being able to resist, crawled onto the bed, her eyes fixed on The Joker's who was smiling at her._

 _His eyes were hypnotizing._

 _He watched her as she got onto her hands and knees, crawling up to him, blood painting her skin._

 _Harley reached out and locked her long fingers around Erela's wrist and pulled her down onto the bed with them. She landed in between them, smiling when Harley locked around her. She sighed as the female nuzzled into the side of her neck, whispering into her ear as she laughed loudly._

 _The Joker and Harley peppered kisses on the hollow of her throat, their lips traveling up her neck and to her jawline. Her eyes fluttered closed and a breathy sigh fell from her lips as they kissed the side of her mouth, their lips brushing her own and each-other's._

" _How about we make it up to you, angel?"_

 _Her eyes opened and she smiled, eyes meeting The Joker's._

" _I'd love-"She stopped herself, eyes landing on the henchman who hadn't left with the others._

 _He was still on his knees, cleaning up the blood._

" _Mistah J?"_

 _The Joker moved quickly, firing a shot in between the henchman's eyes and he fell to the ground, leaving more blood on the ground._

 _He turned back to his girls, chest heaving as Harley met Erela's lips with her own._

 _It was a beautiful sight._

 _They were his._

 _And, as much as he tried to shake it off, he was theirs._

* * *

" **Bored, bored, bored..."**

Flag turned back and glared at Harley as they all entered the office."Shut up!"

Harley stuck her tongue out at him but went silent, following the Squad and the soldiers as they walked further into the office. It was dark and large, work station cubicles filled the space and they all stuck together as they made their way in between the aisles and, just as they got used to the silence, Flag heard Amanda's voice, filled with warning.

" _You're surrounded, Flag. Use extreme caution."_

Deadshot, gun ready to shoot, turned to Flag."I don't like this."

"Finally, we agree on something."Flag retorted.

Deadshot slipped on his mask, flipping his monocle into place. Harley noticed this and shook her head, laughing.

"Pussy."

His head snapped towards her."I will knock your ass out, I don't care that you're a girl."

Harley and Erela smiled, the brunette noticing Croc growling, as if he sensed something.

Then all hell broke loose.

The ceiling caved in and the monsters began to attack them. Katana ran for them, her sword reading to taste blood.

Erela heard Harley giggle, dancing on her feet as she skipped into the middle of the fight, swinging her bat. She, keeping an eye on her girl just in case she needed help, backed away, finding herself next to El Diablo. She made sure to keep an eye on Harley as she turned to El Diablo, question slipping out of her mouth.

"You don't fight?"

He shook his head as his answer before speaking."What about you?"

"I got a saying."She said, taking her gun out just in case."Don't go into the ring unless you're tagged first."

He nodded, impressed."Good one."He smiled before watching as Harley was lifted into the air, legs around a monster's head while she shot another."The same don't go for her?"

"She's a thrill seeker."Erela said proudly as Harley decapitated another with her bad, squealing happily as another came toward her."I enjoy a good fight but Mistah J and Harls prefer to be on the front line."

"I used to be like that."

She looked at him, interested."What happened?"

"I hurt the wrong people."

She nodded, his tone telling her that he didn't want to talk about it anymore, something she learned from Mistah J.

Their attention was taken by the sound of Deadshot's voice.

"They're after Flag again!"

Erela, knowing that if Flag was killed, they were all done for, noticed the soldier being dragged through the aisle.

Towards her.

She sighed, smiling at El Diablo."Duty calls."

He nodded and watched as she jumped over a cubicle, pulling out her guns as she landed behind the monsters. She shot at them, kicking another away before she reached down and grabbed Flag by the arm, dragging him with her.

"Shoot!"She shouted at him as she pulled him away from the danger."Cover my back!"

She let him go as they reached the Squad and he jumped up, away to fight but was pushed back by Deadshot.

"Circle up!"He shouted at the others as they all shot their weapons at the monsters."Circle around him."

They listened and all covered him, looking around at those who were trying to kill them. El Diablo stood at the side, looking like he wanted to help but he couldn't. Flag fought against the criminals, demanding that they let him go but they pushed him back into the middle of their circle.

"Let me fight!"

Deadshot shook his head."You die, we die."

They took down the rest of them, Harley smiling at the sound of the shots, reminding her of whenever Puddin' got jealous and killed anyone who looked at them wrong. Erela found her hand as they ran out of the office, smile telling her that she was thinking the same thing.

The Squad rushed out into the atrium balcony that circled the government complex. Then the shots fired again, telling them they were still under attack. Captain Boomerang hit the floor, trying to weasel hit way out of sight, Pinky tucked into his jacket while the others remained still, shooting back. Flag cursed as his men went down one by one but some managed to stand strong.

"KATANA!"Flag yelled to the young woman."A little help here!"

She obeyed, running at those who were attacking them with her sword, slicing them in half as she made her way through her attackers.

Erela grabbed her gun again but stayed at the side, ready to enter the fight whenever needed.

And jumped when a shot missed Harley by an inch.

 _You've been tagged, you've been tagged._

And the beast was awakened.

"Oh, hell no."Erela sighed, rolling her shoulders back, pointing her gun at the monsters.

Harley giggled as Erela fired a shot into the monster that tried to kill her."Ya really know how to treat a girl, angel."

Erela hip checked Harley, smiling back."I know."

Harley and Erela shot back, reloading their guns whenever needed.

As always, El Diablo stood at the side, watching.

And this angered Deadshot.

Deadshot, pulling off his mask, stormed over to the other man, pushing him back.

"Where ya been, homie?"

El Diablo glared at him."This ain't my fight!"

"You know what?"Deadshot hissed at him, pointing."You don't stand for shit, you ain't about shit!"

"Don't touch me, man!"

Deadshot chuckled harshly, pointing closer."Don't touch you? What are you gonna do?"

"Don't touch me!"

Deadshot poked the other man on the shoulder, tapping his head."I'm touching you, i'm touching you!"

El Diablo slapped the hands away but Deadshot carried on, taunting him until finally, El Diablo shouted."You wanna see something?!"

"Oh, yeah, I wanna see-"

El Diablo shoved the other man away before he reached out, flames lighting up the dark building. Everyone ducked, Killer Croc suddenly grabbing Harley and Erela and pushing them to the floor, covering them. El Diablo burned most of the monsters alive, causing them to writhe in pain as they burned. He screamed as he released more fire from his hands, killing more of them.

Harley's eyes went wide in fascination as she stared up at the flames.

Erela looked up at Croc who was holding her still so that she wouldn't catch fire. She smiled at him thankfully.

"Thank you."She giggled as he grunted in reply.

She raised her palm."High five."

He rolled his eyes before holding up his own hand.

She went to slap them together but he moved away quickly."Too slow, shorty."

Erela giggled as she got to her feet as the fire died down. Everyone stood, staring at El Diablo in shock, the man panting, out of breath.

He turned to Deadshot, glaring.

Deadshot raised his hands in slight panic."I was just trying to get you there. Phil Jackson. We good, right?"He asked and El Diablo nodded, smiling at the other man before Deadshot smirked."That shit's crazy."

The group started to follow their leader again, Harley and Erela walking over to El Diablo.

Harley kissed his cheek."I knew you'd come through!"

Erela patted his shoulder."Good job, even though you almost lit me on fire as well."

El Diablo turned to her, walking beside her as they followed their leader."I would never hurt you on purpose, i'm sorry if I frightened you."

"It's okay, it was kinda cool."

She gave him a small smile as they followed the Squad.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **If you want a seventh chapter, _please leave a review._**

 **I love you all!**


	7. and our love become a funeral pyre

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing!**

 **WARNING: Mentions of abuse, though slightly, please don't read if you are easily triggered.**

* * *

 **"Woah!"**

Harley squealed in delight as they waited for their turn to make their way through the large hole in the wall, coughing as dust hit them.

The soldiers and Flag went first, the guards running up the stairs first with their guns ready as Flag followed them.

They checked carefully before making their way back down the stairs where Flag was waiting.

"Clear!"

Flag motioned to the Squad, and they followed, Boomerang, El Diablo, and Katana following first and the rest trailing behind them in a bored manner.

"One, two, three..."

Harley counted the steps she took under her breath, before all of a sudden, she looked below her, a dreamy look on her face.

" _Would you die for me?"_

 _She replied without thinking; there was no need to think._

" _Yes."_

" _That's too easy. Would you..."The Joker paused for a long moment, staring at her for a while before continuing."Would you live for me?"_

 _Again, she replied without a second thought._

" _Yes."_

 _Harleen loved him._

 _She loved him more than she loved herself._

Harley swallowed thickly, fingers tightening around the railing but she showed no emotion. Her Puddin' taught her better than that; he taught both of his girls better than that.

So she smiled.

 _Harleen stared at him as she turned around, the backs of her feet near the edge. She would do this for him because she loved him, and she would do it all over again. The Joker stared at her, a challenging look in his eyes as he motioned for her to continue._

 _She held her arms out, eyes shut, and fell back._

 _Then she was falling, falling, falling._

 _The blonde's eyes snapped open just before she fell into the chemicals._

 _Then, all of a sudden, she saw black._

 _Until she felt a pair of lips against her own and air being blown into her lungs. Harleen's eyes snapped open, and she gasped, staring up into blue orbs._

 _She almost smiled. He came for her._

 _The two stared at each-other before The Joker leaned down and kissed her hard and possessively, and her fingers ran through his hair, cupping the back of his head to keep him close._

 _Then he laughed. He laughed for them._

"Harls?"

Harley blinked, the room shifted, and she found herself back in the staircase.

"Huh?"

The light haired clown broke out of her thoughts as she felt a familiar touch on her hand, a touch that made her heart speed up delightfully. Harley looked over at Erela who, going by the look on her face, knew exactly what Harley was thinking about. She had told her over and over during their time in Belle Reve.

Erela smiled at her lover, hand moving up her arm before she cupped her face. Harley purred, nuzzling into the warm touch.

"You can say it, y'know."

Harley's mouth opened and shut a few times before she whispered.

"I miss him, angel."

Erela tilted her head, her smile growing.

"I know. Me too."

The girls stared each-other before Harley leaned over and kissed Erela gently. The two broke apart a few moments later before they laughed, the moment forgotten.

"I'll beat ya there!"

Harley side stepped her and began to run up the stairs, pushing people out of her way, giggling loudly.

Erela followed, rolling her eyes."Not fair, you did gymnastics!"

She got up a flight before she stopped and slowed down, panting. Deadshot passed her with a side glance as did the others. She pouted, slowly making her way up, looking up to notice that they had several more to go.

"Damn, I gotta work on my cardio."

Erela slumped against the railing.

Then, all of a sudden, she felt light.

She turned her head to see that Killer Croc had her in his arms.

"You're not gonna eat me, are ya?"She asked as he began to make his way up the rest of the stairs."I thought we'd become friends."

"Don't test me, shorty."He growled, making her giggle.

She smiled at him, kissing his cheek, making him look at her in shock as if he were confused as to why his reptilian skin didn't bother her.

She went quiet, head resting against him as he carried her up the rest of the flights.

He carried her up to the top floor without breaking a sweat and followed the others into the room that Flag led them to. She half expected him to dump her as soon as they entered but, to her shock, he led her over to the sofa and sat her down gently then straightened, handing over her spiked chain that she had dropped on her way up.

She smiled at him, a genuine one and said."Thank you."

He grunted and nodded before he turned away and sat down himself.

Harley sauntered over to her friend and plopped herself down on her lap, arms winding around her neck."You're right, he's nice and, honestly, not bad looking."

The girls relaxed as Flag and the soldiers cleared the room before Flag told them to clear the roof for the helicopter.

The soldiers left, nodding at him before they went to the roof.

Flag began to make his way to the door that led to the person they were coming to help but, as Harley and Deadshot got up to follow, he turned around, holding out a hand.

"Wait!"He said with a chuckle."Wait here, please. I don't wanna give this dude a heart attack, 'kay?"

Harley propped her hand on her hip, sing songing."Awww, he's _embarrassed_ of us!"

Flag began to trail over to the door but was stopped by Deadshot's voice."Hey, Flag?"

He turned his head, eyes telling the other man that he was listening.

"This dude better cure cancer after all of this shit."

Flag ignored them and walked over to the door, typing in the code before he entered.

He failed to notice Deadshot following him.

* * *

" **I'm bored."**

Harley let out a yawn as she rested her head on Erela's shoulder."I'm also hungry. I'm bored and hungry."

Harley rubbed her eyes with the heels of her hands, blinking up at the ceiling for the fifth time in ten minutes since Deadshot had followed Flag. Everyone let out a sound of agreement, even Killer Croc, and leaned back against their chairs or the walls, whatever they were resting against. The brunette smiled when she felt Harley jump in delight as Erela's lips brushed her ear, making Harley move further into her embrace, wanting more.

"Won't be long now."Erela hummed into Harley's ear to try and cheer her up."Mistah J is near, and he'll take great care of us when we get home."

Harley giggled, eyes turning lighter.

"In more ways than one."Harley bit her lip in anticipation, nose rubbing against Erela's.

Their moment was shattered when the door opened and in walked Deadshot.

Followed by Flag and Amanda.

The Squad stood up and everyone, even El Diablo, looked pissed as their eyes landed on Amanda.

"No. _Way._ "Harley slowly drew out, bat on her shoulders, fingers tightening around the handle.

Scowls appeared on their faces as Amanda, looking slightly smug, stayed silent.

Flag, trying to ease the tension, said."Let's go home."

"Yeah, let's go home."Boomerang said, sarcasm clear in his voice, as he looked around at his Squad."That sounds good. You guys wanna go home? Hm?"

Amanda stepped forward as Boomerang sent her a sneer before he said."Or you wanna go back to prison?"

Harley shook her head, silently imploring that her Puddin' was close to save herself and Erela."We're _not_ going back to prison!"

"What i'm saying is..."Boomerang started, a murderous look in his eyes."we kill the pair of them now _before_ they kill us."

Erela nodded in agreement, her eyes darkening, a deadly look on her face. She was being threatened, and her loved ones were at stake.

Harley and Killer Croc glanced at the usually tamed female, both smirking.

Erela was ready to fight.

Erela stepped forward in front of Harley, reaching out to pat Boomerang's shoulder, smiling at him."Good idea!"

He looked at her in shock but then smiled in amusement. Erela looked back at Amanda, slowly starting to sway her spiked chain in Katana's line of sight.

Katana started toward her, taking out her sword and Erela also stepped forward. But before Katana could reach Erela, Amanda pushed her back gently.

"I got this."

"You got this?"Erela repeated with a laugh; voice laced with indignation, completly puzzled."You're not better than the rest of us, but you get to walk the streets while we are stuck in prison."

"You're criminals!"Flag angrily yelled back at Erela, lip curling up into a sneer. _"Murders!"_

"And she isn't?!"She yelled back, nodding at Amanda, starting to become angry, losing her composure once more."Why is she better than us?"

Erela gestured at Harley then the Squad with a shrug."We're not good people, but at least we don't hide that we're not."

"Ya know what?"Erela tossed her guns at Harley, grabbing her chains with both hands, not bothered by the spikes that scratched her skin."I'm gonna..."

Traling off with an angry huff, she started towards Amanda who suddenly pulled out the device that could kill her but, before she could get to the elder woman, the Squad held her back. Startling everyone who hadn't seen her so angry apart from Harley, she let out a loud screech, tightening her fists around her spiked chain, making blood drip from her wounds.

Deadshot grabbed her hands, unclenched them and grabbed her chain."Gimmie that, girl, you're gonna hurt yourself."

"I'm gonna hurt them a lot more!"She shouted, motioning to the three standing in front of them."I'm gonna take that...that thing and-"

"Hey! _Hey!"_ Deadshot cut her off, shaking his head."Nobody needs to know that."

Killer Croc, at Harley's nod, picked the woman up while Harley tore a piece of the hem of her own t-shirt off and tied it around her lover's wounded hands.

"You all made it this far."Amanda calmly said, shaking the device smugly."Don't get high spirited on me and ruin a good thing."

Amanda eyed them before she made her way out of the room, Flag, and Katana following behind her. The rest of the group, sending a somewhat amused look to Erela, left the room a moment later, Killer Croc and Harley following behind them.

"It's gonna be a-ok, angel."

Harley smiled down at her lover on Croc's arms, leaning down and kissing her nose.

"It'll work out."

* * *

 **Rooftop**

" **How ya doing, girlie?** "

Erela looked up from swinging her chain around to see Captain Boomerang standing next to her. She had gotten her spiked chain back from Deadshot after promising that she wouldn't make a scene that would risk his life again, Hair that had fallen from her space-buns, flew around her face because of the wind, framed her face whenever it settled, and she made a point of cursing whenever it tickled her cheek.

"You don't care."

"You're right; I don't."He replied before smirking down at her."But it's nice to ask to break the awkward silence."

She looked up at him, tilting her head before shrugging.

"I get mad sometimes."

"I noticed."He chuckled, his accent making her smile a little bit."You're like a rollercoaster. You're annoying, cheeky, dangerous then calm. It's fun."

"Even when i'm using you to save myself?"

"Hey, I was just happy to get some action for a few moments."He held out his arms with a laugh, his chuckles loud and hearty."No, but seriously, good job in there. Have you seen Flag's face? He looks like he just found out that he had an STD. He knows that his boss might pin point him next if he crosses the line."

She glanced at Flag who was having a stare down with Deadshot.

She nodded to herself, noticing his expression.

"Yeah, you're right."She said and looked up to say something to Boomerang, but he wasn't there.

He had already walked over to El Diablo.

But he raised his head and glanced at her, smirking.

She smiled back.

Erela walked over to Harley who was standing with Deadshot and, once her lover saw her, she smiled and held out her hand which she took.

"Our bird's been jacked!"They heard Flag murmur to himself before he suddenly bellowed."LIGHT IT UP!"

While the soldiers fired shots as they were attacked, the Squad ran for cover, Erela dragging Harley behind her. They kneeled down for cover with Deadshot and Killer Croc, the four looking impressed as several soldiers were shot down.

Harley giggled, drawing in an excited gasp.."Now this is the fun we've been waiting for."

* * *

 **"HA HA HA HA HA!"**

The Joker cackled loudly as he began to fire at those who had kept his girls from him for so long. Those who had put his angel and his devil in a situation that was basically a death trap and not the fun kind. The Joker growled as he shot down more of the soldiers who were no match for the Clown Prince of Crime. Frost, his loyal right-hand man, angrily shot at the soldiers too, despite the calm look on his face.

Eight months.

He had been alone for eight months.

In order for him to sleep, Frost had risked his life by crushing up sleeping pills in The Joker's drink, knowing that his boss wouldn't be able to think properly without rest. But the sleep hadn't been peaceful. No, it had been like drowning over and over again. There was no cool and warm draped over him, no peaceful dreams of killing the Batman with his girls beside him, no long nights of passion.

Just nothing.

It had been him and the voices in his head.

A dangerous time.

The bed had been either too warm or too cold. There had been no giggles in the kitchen, no Joker pretending to be irritated as they woke him up with their demand that he tell them his most sickest jokes.

No devil.

No angel.

Nothing.

His girls has been beaten, used and locked up for almost nine months.

Someone apart from him had been bruising them.

Not the bruising that brought them pleasure, no, bruising that made them frightened.

The Joker snarled as he tossed aside his gun, leaving the rest to his men. He moved to where Van Criss was and slapped the side of his head.

"Professor..."He drawled dangerously."could you pick up the pace?"

"I'm on it, sir."Van Criss said before he smiled in relief, looking up at The Joker."It's done."

The Joker's eyes widened, and he leaned down again, grasping the other man's chin and turning his head toward him."If you're lyin' to me, i'll-"

Van Criss cut of The Joker."It's done, sir, I-i swear!"

The Joker stared at him for a moment before he chuckled loudly, pulling out his phone.

He had never been more happy to let someone live.

For now, at least.

 _NOW!_

* * *

 **"Bang, bang, bang."**

Harley and Erela had their fingers crossed as the shots continued to fire, trying to see who had died as they repeated their chant. The girls placed their fingers in their ears as the shots began to get too loud, Harley resting her head on Erela's shoulder as they waited for it to be over.

The girls looked up at the sky, in awe of the loverly colors or the stars that they could see.

It had been so long since they'd last seen stars.

Erela turned to speak to her female lover when she noticed Croc staring at her in shock.

Staring at her neck.

She pulled her fingers out of her ears, frowning.

"What?"Erela asked Killer Croc, rubbing her neck somewhat nervously."You ain't gonna eat me after the day i've had, are you?"

Deadshot and Croc stared at the woman, mainly their necks, in shock.

She nudged Harley who, after pulling her fingers out of her ears, also brought out her phone when she felt a vibration.

Their hearts almost stopped as they read the message.

 _NOW!_

Harley and Erela felt hope rise in their chests, and they looked at each-other, eyes wide and filled with child-like delight. Their hands met instantly, fingers locking together as they saw Croc and Deadshot, who had read the message, shake their heads at them in worry.

The girls, mind filled with The Joker and their need to be all together again, stood up without fear of getting shot.

Deadshot and Croc watched them as they walked off, shouting after them.

"SHORTY!"

"HARLEY!"

The female lovers didn't listen as they slowly walked, knowing that Mistah J would never let a bullet touch them.

No harm would come to them if The Joker were there.

Though he would never admit it, The Joker's heart almost jumped out of his chest as his gaze landed on his girls.

He watched them as they came out of hiding, their hands linked together as always, and began to walk toward the ramp. His chest heaved as he inhaled and exhaled sharply, beckoning them closer with his finger as they continued to follow him. They smiled, their eyes set on his as they slowly walked towards home.

That's what it was.

They were coming _home_ to him.

They came closer, unbothered by shots that were being fired from Frost.

They showed no fear about the nanite in their necks because they knew that The Joker had it sorted. They knew that he would never let anything happened to them.

"Hello, baby."The Joker whispered to them both as he kicked down two ropes for them to climb.

The girls dropped their weapons on the ground as Harley shrugged off her jacket, tossing it aside with their weapons.

The Joker smiled down at them, holding out his arms, a hungry look in his eyes."Come on, baby."

At the same time, the girls ran as quick as they could and, after jumping, they latched onto their ropes. The girls giggled as they hung off of the ropes, climbing up to meet their lover.

The Joker chuckled as he went to welcome them.

"Come to daddy."

* * *

 **"BYE!"**

Deadshot and Killer Croc came out of hiding as the shots stopped, as did the rest of the Squad. They watched as the girls swung around on their ropes, Harley giggling to herself as she swung around on the ropes while Erela waved at Killer Croc and El Diablo before sticking out her tongue at Amanda and Flag.

The Squad crowded together, shaking their heads in amusement while Harley and Erela blew air kisses to them.

 _"MWAH!"_

"Gotta hand it to them, mate, they've got a loyal freak."Boomerang chuckled as he came up beside Deadshot, stuffing his hands in his pockets."Man, gotta get me a gangsta."

El Diablo strolled up to Killer Croc who was still watching the women swing around, their laughter echoing throughout the night air, reaching out for each-other then the helicopter.

The ex-con patted Croc on the shoulder, offering him an understanding nod."Gonna miss her, ese?"

Croc grunted with a casual shrug, glanced at the women once more before he walked off just as Amanda and Flag, outraged, came storming towards them.

"Deadshot!"She called for the hitman, angrily striding over to him, pointing at the two woman."Shoot them right now!"

Deadshot turned to face the middle-aged women with a half amused smile with a shake of his head.

"They ain't do shit to me!"

Taking an almost threatening step forward, Amanda's expression darkened.

"You're a hitman, right?"When he stayed silent, she gave him a cold, small smile as she gestured over to the women."I got a contract. Kill Harley Quinn and Erela Charmeine. Do it for your freedom and your kid."

Deadshot seemed conflicted for a moment, eyes staring at the woman to see if she was bluffing, but when he knew that she wasn't, he backed away.

With hard eyes and a dark, almost sinister smile, he nonchalantly shrugged.

"Oh, they _dead_."

Killer Croc and El Diablo both stiffened at his words, Croc snarling at Amanda as they all watched Deadshot point his gun at the girls. The Squad looked uneasy as they watched the girls swing around, having the times of their lives as they climbed up to greet their lover, the girls they had become somewhat fond of.

 _BANG! BANG!_

Each member of the Squad flinched at the sounds, looking away as the two shots were fired.

Their laughter suddenly ceased and the night was silent as silent befell them. Slowly, the Squad turned and looked over at the girls who were now still, hanging limply from the ropes.

Harley and Erela spun around limply as they hung from the ropes, their bodies tangled. Killer Croc, Deadshot, Captain Boomerang and El Diablo all shared a look before bowing their heads.

Amanda looked on smugly as they swung in the air limply before, all of a sudden, Harley and Erela suddenly perked up. The women straightened, legs and arms stretching out as they started to swing around the ropes again. They joined hands once more, gleefully giggling and smiling over the sound of the helicopter.

Amanda's expression clouded in outrage."What?"

Deadshot's head snapped up, a small smile curving at his lips as he stepped away from the side of the roof, sauntering over to Amanda.

Forcing a solemn expression, Deadshot leaned down to Amanda's eye level."I missed."

The hitman ambled away, quietly chuckling to himself as the Squad patted him on the back, following him, abandoning Amanda and Flag who looked stunned.

"Good one, mate."

But, unbeknownst to them, their smugness wasn't to last.

Watching after the Squad with a bitter sneer, Amanda brought her radio to her lips, turning to watch the helicopter.

"It's Waller. Savior One-Zero's been hijacked. Shoot it _down_."

* * *

 **Three Years Ago**

 _ **Jazmine had been raised to believe that God had a plan.**_

 _She was raised to believe that whatever happened in her life, good or bad, it happened for a reason._

 _But her belief was beginning to fade as she grew older. Her father, a well-respected priest, didn't act like he was supposed to._

 _Jazmine took a deep breath before she entered the confession box, sitting down gently and placing her hands in her lap._

" _Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned. It has been a week since my last confession."_

" _What troubles you, my child?"_

 _She frowned. She had never heard that voice before. It was deep and...powerful._

 _Jazmine shook her head and began to speak._

" _I find my belief in God wavering."She whispered, shamefully looking down at her feet._

" _Why do you say that?"_

" _I know that whatever happens in our lives, whether good or bad, it is His plan. But I fail to see the badness that happens to be is for a reason. I don't know if I am being punished for something He thought I did to teach me a lesson..."_

" _What badness do you speak of?"_

 _Jazmine's lower lip wobbled as her eyes watered, her fingers pulling at the sleeves of her sweatshirt._

" _My father..."She inhaled sharply, her eyes screwing shut as flashbacks flashed in her mind."He...He hurts me."_

 _She heard the Priest inhale sharply and clear his throat before he softly asked."How does he hurt you...my child?"_

" _H-He comes into my room at night, father, and s-says that we are going to play games."She whispered, a tear running down her cheek."I didn't understand what it was until I learned about things in class."_

 _Jazmine flinched when she heard the Priest growl, a growl that seemed inhuman._

" _Has he..."Father paused before he finished."Has he fully had relations with you?"_

 _She shook her head wildly, wiping at the wetness on her cheeks."N-No, father, he just touches me b-because he says that I am not ready yet."_

 _He didn't speak for a long while, and Jazmine's tears came quicker._

" _I'm sorry, father..."She sobbed as drew in a long breath, more tears threatening to spill."I'm sorry that-"_

" _It's all right. The pain will end soon."_

" _How so?"_

 _Jazmine looked up, wiping her tears with her sleeves and saw white fingers running down the screen that separated them._

" _God is watching, my child..."_

 _She nodded and bid him goodbye before making her way out of the confession box. Her fingers locked around the cross around her neck as she made her way down through the church, her cheeks red._

 _But, just as she reached the door, a loud explosion hit her ears, and she hit the ground, covering herself._

 _She let out a loud scream as the church began to explode, rubble smashing around her, dust flying around, make it impossible for her to breathe or see. She screwed her eyes shut, letting out a terrified sob as screams from outside in the street hit her ears._

 _Jazmine held her cross close to her heart, muttering a prayer underneath her breath._

 _Then laughing could be heard._

 _She heard footsteps make their way over to her and Jazmine slowly raised her head as parts of wood were lifted off of her. Jazmine gasped as she was lifted up into a pair of strong arms and carried out of the shattering church, looking behind them to see that as soon as they left, the church collapsed._

 _They just missed certain death._

 _She slowly looked up at him, lips parting as she looked at his face._

 _He had the bluest eyes she'd ever seen._

 _His suit was impeccable; there wasn't a trace of dust on him._

 _How did he survive the explosion?_

" _Hmm, you're a survivor."_

 _That voice. She knew that voice._

 _She slowly stood, forgetting about the mess around her. He stood with confidence, his character screaming that he had power and when he let out a growl, she wanted to bow before him._

" _Are you God?"_

 _He tilted his head, blue eyes trailing over her._

 _And he smiled._

 _The same smile he gave to her when her father's 'suspicious' death was featured in the paper the week after._

* * *

" **Come on, honey."**

The Joker growled almost desperately as he pulled the girls up onto the helicopter with his hand, the other gripping the safety handle on the roof. The girls squealed happily as they climbed onto the helicopter, their hair blowing in the wind, their hands still joined together. They smiled happily as they saw their lover up close, pure and absolute love in their eyes.

The girls spoke at the same time, complete happiness and relief in their tones as they came face to face with the Clown Prince.

"Puddin'!"

"Sweeting!"

The Joker made a sound of relief and opened his arms just in time to catch them when the women pounced on him. Erela wrapped her arms around him, burying her face into his neck contently while Harley's own arms wound around his neck. She kissed all over his face before meeting his lips while Erela nipped at his sharp jawline.

The Joker snarled hungrily, purrs ripping from his throat at the feel of their skin against his own.

Nothing had ever felt better.

Harley broke their kiss to have her turn at nuzzling into his neck while Erela lifted her head from his shoulder, moving onto her tiptoes to claim his lips with her own. Harley's arms also locked around her female lover and The Joker to keep them close, holding them possessively.

They were hers.

Erela let out an overjoyed, tranquil sigh as she pulled away from The Joker.

"I knew you'd come and save us. I prayed _every day_ , I did."Erela murmured against The Joker's mouth, taking a moment to kiss him once more. As they kissed, Erela's grip tightened on Harley's hand to ensure that her precious was still with her."And here you are. You came for _us_."

The Joker gave an indulging moan as Erela and Harley nuzzled against him."Here I am, cavalry and all."

Erela adoringly smiled, swinging her and Harley's hands as The Joker gave them his broad, famous grin, laughter soon following. Harley lifted her head from his neck with a blissful smile, temple resting against The Joker's jawline, eyes hooded as she listened to sweet nothings.

"Ain't you all handsome?"Harley purred, tugging at his bowtie with a playful glint in her eyes."You got all dressed up for us, huh?"

The Joker friskily grinned from ear to ear, red smeared across his chin and lip prints on his jawline, hands His hands clutched at them possessively and the Clown Prince wrenched them close to him, the need for body contact strong.

"Oh, you know i'd do _anything_ for my girls."He purred before leaning down, whispering to them."By the way, i've got some grape soda on ice and a bear skin rug waiting."

Harley and Erela shared a look, the female clown winking at the brunette before they turned back to look at The Joker with matching, playful grins.

"Oh, yeah?"

Their smiles were short-lived, however, as Frost called after his boss, composed as always but there was a lace of alarm in his voice. The Joker's right-hand man came out from the front, pushing past their goons.

"Hi, girls, nice to see ya again!"Frost smiled at the women tightly pressed against his boss before the panic returned to his face as he turned to The Joker."Boss, we got a problem!"

The Joker's smile slowly faltered, and Harley witnessed something bright reflected in his blue eyes as he turned to look.

"Huh?"

Harley's own smile faded, and she clutched tighter onto The Joker and looked up when Harley suddenly gasped in shock and devastation. A feeling of fright soared through her, and when she turned to look, Erela's lips parted when all she saw was bright, it almost looked as if the sun was coming towards them.

"What?"Erela faintly heard Harley whisper to herself, sounding apprehensive for the first time in Erela's company."No."

Suddenly, the helicopter shook, and Erela cried out in shock when, instead of the wind blowing through her hair and the breeze, all she felt was heat.

"No!"

Erela screamed in response to Frost's cries of pain and the sudden sharp movements of the helicopter spinning out of control. But when The Joker turned to them with an almost look of amusement despite his irritation, their fears subsided.

"This bird is baked."He remarked almost in awe at the beautiful sight.

He spoke, as usual, without fear or nervousness and his almost blasé tone made the girls—especially Erela—feel at ease and, reacting to him being composed, they felt the tension leave their bodies.

"Okay, okay, okay..."

Gripping the handle on the roof that helped keep his balance, The Joker kept his balance, free arm wrapped around Harley and Erela who were using him to keep themselves on their feet.

"Okay, honey, it's just _us_."He drawled to them, leaning down to look into their eyes.

Harley and Erela shuffled impossibly closer with eager croons, nestling against The Joker. They eagerly smiled up at him, not a trace of hesitation on their features.

"Let's do it!"

It was them against the world.

The triad beamed at each-other before, all of a sudden, the helicopter went off to the side, making them lose their balance.

The girls reached out to grab each other's hands as The Joker fell backwards into the helicopter. She felt Harley's fingers graze her neck as she tried to hold on them something coldness, followed by her loud protests. It sharply rocked again, making Harley fall, too, and as Erela reached out to grab their outstretched hands, she lost her footing.

"Harley!"

She screamed, hands reaching up to try and hold onto something, anything that could keep her inside the helicopter.

Harley's eyes glassed over, fingers itching to touch Erela's."ANGEL!"

The Joker and Harley shouted after her, quickly getting onto the knees and scrambling to the sides, their arms extending for her to clasp. But it was too late, Erela was out of reach and already falling through the air. She could hear Harley's screams chiming in with her own and then a weight on her chest.

"Sweet-"Erela was unable to finish calling for The Joker as she was suddenly overwhelmed by the sharp, intakes of she was starting to inhale, and it hurt.

For a far too brief second, Erela met The Joker's gaze as he leaned down as far as he could, the flames blazing behind him drowning out him calling for her. The weight pushing down on her chest became heavier, and her screams quickly turned into desperate whimpers.

"No. No."The Joker's eyes went wide in horror as he let out a loud, desperate growl, arm still stretching down in a desperate attempt somehow catch her. _"NO."_

Erela still tried to scream and reach for them as she fell through the air, her throat dry as she suddenly found it difficult to breathe. The brunette tumbled as she hit another rooftop, scraping her knees but she quickly regained her footing and ran towards the helicopter, hoping that she could make it in time.

She, as usual, was too slow.

"NO!"

Her eyes went wide as the helicopter went down and smashed into another building, blowing up into flames in less than a second later. Erela watched on, helpless and completely horrified as the fire grew, the view knocking the wind out of her.

It all happened so fast. Less than a minute before the three had been smiling, but now only she was standing and heartbroken.

"No, no, _no_."

Erela's vision became blurry, the sounds of her own sobs drowning out her strained screams and she could no longer her keep herself upright. Erela's screams faded into the night air as she let out a heartbreaking sob, hand covering her mouth.

She'd been too late.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **I hope I did okay on the reunion as you all wanted to see it. I was nervous about posting it because I re-wrote it many times but I hope you like it.**

 **If you want more of this story, _please leave a review._**


	8. when the spark in my eyes is gone

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

" ** _Long, long, day..."_**

 _The Joker cackled loudly as he walked through the front door into the mansion, ignoring the henchman that held it open. He kicked it shut behind him, telling his men to leave him be and they quickly walked off with their half of the prize. The Joker, carrying several brown bags as he walked through the long hallways, smiled to himself._

 _He turned the corner that led to the front room sharply, humming low in his throat._

" _Babies!"The Joker called as he bounced down the stairs that led to the front room._

 _He smiled wide, licking his painted lips as his gaze landed on the large sofa, expecting to see his girls waiting for him. He frowned as he saw nothing apart from their heels underneath the wooden table that had a bottle of wine half finished._

 _There were also blankets scattered on the long sofa and the large plasma on the wall was on the news channel._

" _There was a robbery at the bank today and there has been an estimated 2.1 million dollars taken. There were more than fifteen murders and a dozen more injured..."_

 _The Joker smirked, zoning out. He shrugged and made his way up the large staircase, dragging the bags behind him. There had to be at least a million in the ones he was carrying but there was a lot more in the van._

" _Daddy's home and he brought **presents!** "_

 _He had been gone for almost forty eight hours and he hadn't slept at all. The mess in the front room told him that they had been bored without him and, thought he would never admit it, the reason he hadn't been able to sleep wasn't because he had been busy, it was because he didn't like sleeping without cool and warm wrapped around him._

 _But, as always, he'd never admit it._

 _He was The Joker._

 _The Joker kicked open the doors, it slamming against the walls behind them and he sauntered into the room, holding out his arms._

" _Lookie, lookie what Mistah J brought-"He cut himself off as his gaze landed on the large bed and the two women on it._

 _Anger filled him as he found them sleeping._

 _ **How dare they?**_

 _The Joker dropped the bags and stormed over to the edge of the bed, fists at his sides._

 _They had been able to sleep **without** him?_

" _You fucking-"_

 _He stopped suddenly._

 _His blue eyes landed on his two girls who were wrapped together with his pillow in the middle of the bed. **His spot.** The Joker was always in the middle with them at his sides._

 _Their protecter, creator, lover and punisher. Their Mistah J._

 _He stepped forward again, noticing that, instead of their usual nightwear, they were wearing his shirts, something they only wore if they woke up after a night of passion._

 _He wanted to stay angry and make them beg for forgiveness._

 _But he was too tired and, he could clearly see that they had missed him just as much as he missed them._

 _The Joker found himself yawning and he kicked off his purple dress shoes and crawled onto the large bed. As he moved, each hand ran up a leg of each woman and, as if sensing him near, the girls turned onto their backs, making a space for him in between them._

 _The Joker settled in between them, each hand making sure to touch them._

 _And, in their sleep, the girls turned around back to him, their bodies draping over him._

 _The Joker felt his body settle and give into exhaustion as his eyes began to flutter closed. He felt the bed shift and a warm body, Erela's body, snuggle closer to his body._

" _We missed ya, Mistah J."Her lips brushed his own as she whispered."Don't leave us for so long again."_

 _The Joker didn't opened his eyes as she leaned down and press her lips to his own before her cheek rubbed against his own._

 _He heard her let out a content sigh as his hand came up and cupped the back of her head, placing it on his chest._

 _Oh, it was good to have him home._

 _They were together again._

 **Erela couldn't stop the dark laugh that fell from her lips at the memory.**

Home.

 _Ho-m-e._

Oh, how she wanted to go home.

Erela, despite fighting her tears, sniffed as she sat on the top of an abandoned police car. She was soaked and _freezing._ She crossed her arms after failing to brush down her dress, looking down in shame that she wasn't able to save the loves of her life. The brunette bit down hard on her bottom lip as she tried to keep her sobs inside but was unable to.

She could blame the rain for the wetness on her cheeks.

Erela's hand itched for Harley's.

They were inseparable.

She was the sane and Harley was insane.

She desperately yearned to her Harley's giggle.

Erela yearned to hear Mistah J scolding her for crying like a weakling.

She was alone.

All alone.

She had no faith. Her God was gone.

Erela's head tipped back and she let out a loud, long, ear piercing scream that could have smashed windows. Her eyes stayed open, lips parted as she rain hit her face, smearing her make up. Her long hair stuck to her face, her beloved space buns no longer as she screamed until she felt her throat go raw.

And only stopped when she was out of breath.

"Hey, girlie."

Erela looked right, eyes settling on the Squad.

She brushed her long hair from her face, tilting her head."Miss me?"

Her fake smile fell when she knew that they weren't buying any of it. She stayed on top of the car as they came closer, Croc reaching out for her. Erela smiled at him and slipped down into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck, resting her head against him as he carried her down the street.

They were halfway down the street when she heard him grunt.

Erela looked up and he sent her a half smile."Sorry for your loss."

She nodded, pursing her lips before whispering."Me too."

He smiled at her again before letting her down onto her feet.

"Thank you."

Erela began to follow the group and, as they walked, she shivered, rubbing her arms.

That was when she felt something being wrapped around her. Erela looked up to see Deadshot standing next to her with her weapons and Harley's bat.

"Thought you'd need these. You're useless without them."

He nodded and walked away without saying anything.

She slipped on the jacket, hands finding their way into the pocket. She felt something and pulled it out, realizing it was a familiar phone.

And that's when she realized.

It was Harley's.

Deadshot had given her Harley's jacket.

Erela let out a long breath, hugging herself as she stopped in the middle of the street. The others didn't notice and continued to walk ahead of her, as if nothing had happened.

Erela had never felt remorse for people who had died at the hands of herself or her lovers.

Why would she? They meant nothing to her.

Mistah J had taught her everything she knew. How to fight, how to manipulate and how to pick her way out of handcuffs.

Harley had taught her how to dance, how to walk in heels and how to shoot a gun in a way that looks both alluring _and_ badass.

But they had never taught her how to live _without_ them.

She just assumed they'd die together at an age they were still beautiful because Harley had always said ' _why would you want to live if you can't look at yourself in the mirror without wanting to scratch your eyes out?'_

Erela let out a short laugh at the ridiculousness of it but, at the same time, how much sense it made.

Why live if you can't stand to look at your reflection?

Erela slowly looked to the side at an abandoned car window and, as soon as she met her own gaze, she shut her eyes and turned away.

Then, she looked down at the gun in her hands.

And, she slowly began to bring the gun to her temple.

* * *

" **Boss?"**

Frost stumbled as he made his way through the wreckage that used to be parts of the helicopter. He ignored the bodies of the henchmen and Van Criss as he searched for his boss and the girls. He hissed as pain ran up one side of his body and paused for a moment to tear off his jacket and pull up his shirt to reveal a large slash down his side as well as several burns.

Frost shrugged and kept on walking.

It could've been worse.

His face could have been burned.

"BOSS!"

Frost kicked aside large pieces of the helicopter, hoping not to find his boss underneath them or the girls. While his boss was a possible sociopath, Frost had come to see him as a friend than a boss. The Joker was the reason Frost drove a nice car and wore a $700 suit as well as _very_ nice dark shades. All he asked in return was loyalty, a few people killed and to break him out of Arkham now and then.

As well as risk his life.

It was the best job ever.

It was a nice thrill.

"Girls?"Frost yelled, pulling out his gun as he heard the sound of coughs.

He got ready to shoot just in case it was one of those who had survived their attack on the rooftop.

"Frosty?"

He lowered his gun. Only one person called him that, as well as adding 'Frosty The Snowman' at Christmas time.

"Miss Harley?"

He kicked aside rubble to reveal Harley trapped under a large part of the helicopter. She let out a loud cough, once she could breathe and he quickly leaned down and grabbed her arm, pulling her up.

"Is my face okay? I'm still pretty, right?"She asked in a panic."If I ruin my face, Puddin' won't love me anymore and now that we've lost Angel Baby, I haven't got anything else to live for. I need-"

"Calm down, Miss Harley."He handed her one of his guns and led her with him."You're face is fine as well as the rest of the merchandise."

He suddenly stopped moving and turned around."What happened to Miss Erela?"

Harley's eyes glassed over and her lower lip wobbled."She's gone. She fell out of the helicopter just before we crashed."

"Is she..."

He didn't finish as he looked at Harley.

Harley shrugged, looking down at her feet.

She didn't want to talk about it. He knew the signs.

"All right, let's go find boss."

Her eyes went wide and she began to run ahead of him, forgetting about the fact that there was fire around as well as rubble that she could trip over with her heels.

She already lost her angel, she couldn't lose her Puddin'.

"PUDDIN!"Harley screeched, stopping at bodies now and then to check to see if it was The Joker and kicking them aside when they weren't.

"PUDDIN!"

Frost trailed after her."Miss Harley, you need to stop running, if you step on the wrong thing, the rest of the building can blow at any moment!"

She ignored him, continuing to run.

Frost sighed but followed her.

* * *

" _ **...I see no need to take me home, I'm old enough to face the dawn..."**_

 _Erela turned onto her side, hand underneath her cheek as she stared at Harley who swung in the air on her sheets."You can't sing..."_

" _Doesn't matter."Harley retorted, a wide grin on her face as she looked down at Erela."It only matters who I sing **for**."_

" _And who are ya singing for?"_

" _You."Harley giggled, winking at the younger female."Ya keep looking like someone's shot your favorite dog. There's nothing in this world a little music can't fix...along with a side of revenge."_

" _Now shut up with the romantic shit and let me sing...there's nothing else to do."_

 _Erela laughed and went quiet, obeying the elder female._

" _Just call me angel of the morning, angel. Just touch my cheek before you leave me, baby."Harley screeched loudly, just to annoy the guards pointing their guns at them but still off-key enough to make Erela laugh."Just call me angel of the morning, angel, then slowly turn away from me."_

 **One...**

Smiling at the memory, Erela's eyes fell shut and she let out a long breath before inhaling again.

She, copying Harley from whenever the female clown finished her own show in her cage, bowed with her arms stretched out before she slowly raised the gun again.

 **...Two**

And then forced herself to laugh.

"Time for the curtains to close."

 **Three...**

 _BANG!_

 _BANG!_

 _BANG!_

"MOTHERFUCKER!"

The entire Squad jumped, startled. Deadshot raised his gun, pointing it around, ready to fire shots into whatever or whoever had fired the shot. Katana pulled out her sword, Killer Croc pulled down his hood while El Diablo got ready to use his fire power again.

But, Boomerang, just stood there, a bored look on his face.

"What the hell was that, Flag?"

Deadshot frowned as he got no reply from their so-called 'leader'.

"Flag?"

"FUCK!"

All eyes looked down to see Flag on the ground, holding his foot to his chest, face scrunched up in a painful expression.

Boomerang let out a snort of laughter, not able to hide how amused he was."Well, that just made my day."

Killer Croc let out a chuckle, shocking the rest of them more than they had been shocked at Flag's sudden injury. Deadshot rolled his eyes, also smirking as Flag rolled around on the ground, hissing in pain. Katana leaned down to help him while El Diablo just stood there, staring at the wounded man.

"What the hell happened?"

All head turned around when they heard the sound of heels.

Erela walked toward them, gun in hand, bat on her shoulder, her chain in the same hand as the gun.

"Huh."She said as she looked down at Flag."I think i'm a bit off my game...i missed twice. I had been aiming for your balls but, since I missed, I think that's proof you don't have any."

Boomerang let out a loud laugh, grinning."I think I love ya, girlie."

Flag glared up at her, blood spurting from his foot as Katana attempted to stop the bleeding."What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Recently? Your bitch of a boss who, like I said before, has horrible taste in clothing killed my Mistah J and Harls."Erela said with the most fake smile the Squad had ever seen."I considered blowing my own brains all over the street but then I thought about something Mistah J said to Harley and it made me realize something."

 _Would you live for me?_

The group watched somewhat nervously as she shook the gun around.

"Why should I die if those responsible for the deaths of the loves of my life are still living? That's just..."

She brought the gun to her temple and acted out shooting herself.

"... _silly_ , right?"

She nudged Flag with her foot."You lead me to your boss and i'll make your death quick."

Erela smiled at the group before she sauntered of ahead of them.

"AMMMANDDUUUHHHHH! I'm coming for ya!"

The group watched her walk off, heels clicking with each step she took.

"Yep..."Deadshot drawled as he turned to the squad."That's a woman on her _own_ mission."

* * *

" **PUDDIN!"**

Harley opened her mouth to shout on him again, only to be stopped.

"Will you shut up for one minute?"The Joker appeared, slicking his green hair back and brushing off his half torn suit."My head is-"

He didn't get to finish because Harley squealed happily and jumped into his arms, latching onto him like a Koala would a tree.

"Puddin'!"She mumbled happily, rubbing her cheek against his face."Your face is still perfect, too...not that I wouldn't still love ya if it weren't but, honestly, it would've been unfortunate."

The Joker couldn't stop his hand from coming up and cupping the back of her head as she peppered kisses over his cheeks.

Then her happiness faded as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I don't understand it."

The Joker glanced at her."What?"

"My eyes are sore and red."

The Joker set her back onto her feet but she still clung to his side."That's from the dust, pooh."

"No, Puddin'...it's familiar. I feel...my chest is tight and crashing into this isn't as fun as I thought it would be."Harley whispered as if it were a big secret, hand over her heart."What is it? I want...i want to go to bed and hug angel's pillow. Am I ill?"

"Yes but that's not what that is."The Joker tilted his head, staring at Harley for a long moment before realization hit him."I'm not finding destroying most of the city fun right now."

They both turned to Frost, asking."What's wrong with us?"

"You're grieving, boss."

"YES!"Harley shouted, pointing at Frost."I-I remember feeling the same when my goldfish died when I was little."

The Joker looked at them both in confusion...something he hated because he was _never_ confused.

"Grieving over what?"

Harley's eyes went wide and she turned to The Joker, gasping."Puddin..."

"What?"

"Angel...she's dead."

The Joker's head tipped back as he let out a loud cackle.

Harley stared at him with an upset look, close to tears as she thought he was laughing over Erela's death.

"Oh, you silly girl."The Joker cackled, pinching her cheek."She's not dead, pooh."

Harley's eyes went wide with hope."What? How do ya know?"

The Joker pulled out his phone from inside of his jacket.

It had a cracked screen but it was still workable.

"She has the phone. I can track her. She's either with it or she is dead and someone stole the fucking thing."

Harley let out a loud, pleased gasp and grabbed The Joker's hand, leading him towards the exit.

They had a girl to find.

* * *

" **Waller's not here."**

The Squad peered inside the shattered cockpit of the Blackhawk. There were bodies inside but none that resembled Amanda. The Squad felt no sympathy for her as she was the reason they had nanite in their necks.

Apart from Erela, she was a free woman sticking with them only for revenge and possibly because she was fond of Killer Croc.

"Then where the hell is she?"

Boomerang shrugged at Deadshot's words."Who the hell cares?"

"She could have been thrown from it."El Diablo suggested.

Flag shook his head, not liking the idea of that."Or she crawled out, which means she still could be alive."

"She better be."Erela said as she twirled the handle bat around her fingers, smiling a little as she remembered Harley showing off."The hyenas are gonna be feeding on ya both for a while."

Killer Croc grunted before asking."Hyenas?"

"Bud and Lou."Erela replied with a shrug."They're her babies."

Flag, using a large stick he'd found to walk, began to limp away. He stopped for a moment to glance at the large bright ring in the sky and the rest followed, eyes widening as it twirled around and around.

"Let me guess,"Deadshot started, pointing up at the sky."We're going to the swirling ring of trash in the sky. You know, why wouldn't we?"

Flag said nothing as Deadshot stared at him before asking."When does this end, Flag?"

"Load up."Flag demanded, glancing at what was left of his soldiers."We're in for a fight."

Flag began to limp away with Katana, his soldiers and the Squad. All but Deadshot followed but they didn't notice.

Erela hummed to herself as she walked in the rain, eyes set ahead of her until she felt a presence beside her.

El Diablo.

"Why are you so hell bent on revenge?"

She arched an eyebrow."Getting straight to the point, huh?"

He just stared at her until she reluctantly answered.

"Because it's the right thing to do."

"You tell yourself that and, yeah, it might be the right thing in your mind."

El Diablo chuckled as he walked beside her, snapping his fingers, fire appearing before it soon disappeared."If it had been the other way around and your girl had survived instead of you, I would've believe that. But you could've just killed Flag the moment you saw him, you're making him suffer, that's not your style, you're not a _sadist_ so what's the real reason?"

"Because revenge and anger are the only things keeping me going right now."She whispered without looking at the man next to him."If I stop to think even for a moment I don't think i'll take the gun from my temple next time. I have to make them suffer because i'm suffering."

She turned her head and looked at him."Happy now?"

He didn't get to answer because, all of a sudden, Deadshot stormed up, shouting on Flag.

Just as Flag turned around, a large, thick, folder saying 'TOP SECRET' was thrown at him, hitting the ground a second later.

Flag glanced at it and scowled at the hitman.

"You tell everybody everything."The hitman demanded."Or me and you gonna go right now."

Flag sighed, watching as the rest of the Squad glared at him.

"I-"

"Tell us, Flag."Boomerang said before nodding his head at Erela."Or i'll get her to shoot ya in the other foot."

Erela arched an eyebrow.

Flag glowered at her before admitting the secret."Three days ago, a non-human entity appeared in the subway station. So Waller sent me and a woman with incredible abilities. A witch. See, nobody could get near this thing but the witch could. Needless to say, the whole thing was a bad idea. And that's how she escaped from Waller."

He broke out of his daze, rain dripping down his face."So now you know."

The Squad was quiet for a moment, processing the information.

Deadshot shrugged, saying."You can just kill me right now but i'm going to have a drink."

As Deadshot walked off, Flag's head hung before he shouted."Hey, Deadshot, I need your help."

"No, sir!"Deadshot shook his head, turning his head for a moment."You need a miracle."

Boomerang sent Flag a dirty grin before he followed Deadshot, shortly followed by El Diablo.

Killer Croc stood for a moment until Erela patted him on the arm, nodding towards the bar."Come on, i'll pour ya a drink. Harls used to bartend, she taught me a few things."

Killer Croc grunted again before offering her his arm and she took it, the two making their way into the bar.

Katana reluctantly followed a moment later, leaving Flag standing in the rain with only his guards left.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **I struggled a bit with keeping Harley and Joker in character because they're, y'know, kinda insane and wouldn't react like Erela would because she still has emotions...sort of.**

 **Erela is heartbroken and the only thing she can focus on is revenge, to _live_ for her loves so she's kind of on a _very_ high mood to try and process what has happened.  
**

 **I hope you liked it even though it sucks!**

 **If you want more of this story, _please leave a review._**


	9. i've got a lover, a love like religion

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing, I love hearing from you!**

 **I'm so sorry about my absence, I hope you all don't hate me or have lost interest in this story because that would break my heart. I have both writers block and have tried to write for my other stories that people think i've abandoned. The thing with me is that I have a lot of ideas when I get obsessed with something but have no idea on how to type them down, it's both a blessing and a curse.**

 **But i've also been gone for personal reasons, too. I deal with depression and PTSD so it causes me to have ups and downs in my moods where I get really sad so i'm really sorry about that, I hope you can forgive me.**

 **Anyway, i'm back, _hopefully,_ and here is the new chapter which is mostly a filler.**

 **I hope you like it!**

 **I love ya!**

* * *

" _...Whoo, so you see, I love you so much that I don't wanna watch you leave me, baby. Most of all, I just don't, I just don't wanna be free, no..."_

" **Damn, I felt like I just went a round with Rocky..."**

Ignoring Boomerang, Erela walked through the group towards the bar, making her way behind it as the Squad sat down. Boomerang sat down next to Deadshot, rolling back his shoulders Deadshot sat on the stool next to Boomerang, shaking his head at the other man in annoyance.

"You can't feel that bad, man."

Boomerang turned his head to Deadshot, brow furrowing."How so?"

"Because you didn't do shit!"The hitman pursed his lips, wiping rain from his face as the others made a sound of agreement."All you did was hide in the corner and cry like a little bitch with your unicorn."

Boomerang glared at the other man as Erela passed him a shot glass, also placing one in front of Deadshot while making her own with her free hand. He looked up at her, eyes saying ' _you ain't even gonna ask what I want?_ ' but she ignored it and poured them all a full shot.

Everyone else took a seat either at the bar or the booths. Killer Croc, after taking his drink from Erela with a grunt, moved to the booth for some peace.

Deadshot held up his shot glass, saying in an exhausted voice."Here's to honor among thieves."

He then went to clink it with Katana who didn't have a glass but she did whisper harshly to him, shaking her head."I'm not a thief."

They watched her as she walked off as the hitman turned around, stage whispering."Oh. She's not a thief."

Everyone raised their eyebrows in slight amusement as their clinked their glasses before taking a long sip.

"Well, we almost pulled it off, despite what everybody thought."Deadshot said, finger tip running along the brim of his shot glass."Worst part is, they're going to blame us for the whole thing. And they can't have people knowing the truth."

Everyone nodded along with his words, Erela taking a long sip from her own drink as she listened to their 'leader' talk."We're the patsies. The cover up. Don't forget, we're the bad guys."

"Bad and proud...say it loud."Erela muttered, looking down into her drink.

Deadshot let out a long sigh as he looked down at his bruised knuckles.

"And, uhhh..."He paused for a moment, as if saying what he was going to say was difficult for him."For about two sweet seconds, I had hope."

El Diablo let out a low chuckle before he whispered."You had hope, huh?"He didn't wait for a reply as he glanced at the rest of the group before saying."Hope don't stop the wheel from turning, my brother."

Deadshot hummed as he downed his shot."You preaching?"

"It's coming back around for you. How many people you killed, man?"

They all glanced at El Diablo as if he had asked the hitman for the passcode to his phone. It was a very personal question to criminals, to _murders_ , it was on the same level of disrespecting their mothers.

"You don't ask nobody no question like that, _ese_."

"You ain't ever whacked down no women."El Diablo continued as if the other man hadn't spoken."No kids."

Deadshot shook his head as if the thought disgusted him."I don't kill women or children."

El Diablo replied with a blank look."I do."

" _Whoo, whoo, I was just, I was just, I was just sittin here thinkin', of your kiss and your warm embrace, yeah. When the reflection in the glass that I held to my lips now, baby, revealed the tears that was on my face, yeah..."_

Everyone, even Boomerang, turned to El Diablo with a shocked look, as if the thought of the most silent member of the group could even think of hurting a child. Erela stayed quiet while Killer Croc let out a low growl but made no attempt to attack his newfound friend but he glanced at El Diablo with a disappointed expression though it faltered when he saw the sadness on the man's face.

"See, I was born with the Devil's gift. I kept it hidden most of my life but, the older I got, the stronger it got. So I started using it. For business, you know? The more power on the street I got, the more fire power I got."El Diablo glanced at his hands, fingers curling into fists as he glared at them."Like, that shit went hand in hand, you know? One was feeding the other. Ain't nobody tell me no. Except my old lady."

His fingers rubbed his chin as his mind flashed back to the worst time in his life."She used to pray for me...even when I didn't want it."He began to tell his story, pausing a few times and this time he let his fire show, eyes trailing around his new friends."God didn't give me this. Why should he take it away?"

Erela swallowed thickly as sadness, anger, bitterness then shame filled El Diablo's eyes as he shared with them his story. She looked away, taking a big sip of her drink before pouring the others a second round.

He told them about an argument with his wife, and when she threatened to take his kids from him, he told them about how he had snapped."See when I get mad, I lose control...i don't know what I do...till it's done."

Erela bit down on her bottom lip, mind flashing to their talk earlier.

 _So that was what he was talking about_. She thought as the man hung his head in shame.

The group was quiet for a long moment, unsure of what to say, until Boomerang opened his mouth.

"And the kids?"Boomerang asked, looking uncomfortable.

Everyone but El Diablo glared at him.

"What?"Boomerang asked, confused."He said he killed _her_...surely he didn't kill the little 'uns?"

"Do you really think he would look like shit if he hadn't killed the kids?"Deadshot hissed at Boomerang, nodding his head at El Diablo."You can kill a hundreds of people, hell _thousands_ of people and be the most cold hearted son of a bitch but when you have a kid or someone that means the world to you and you see that _look_ on their faces. The complete _horror_ they look at you with when they see you at your worst...that'll kill a monster."

Deadshot looked down at the bar and they all gazed him in shock.

That was the closest thing to humanity they had seen him show.

Boomerang turned his head towards Deadshot."I thought you've never felt love."

"I haven't."Deadshot replied, bringing his shot glass to his lips."You can't _define_ what you feel for that _something_. Love doesn't even measure up. You'd do anything, anything to gain some ounce of respect they once had for you back...even if it means saving the fucking world."

"Which we failed at."Erela silently added.

Deadshot nodded, downing his shot before slamming it down on the bar.

Erela quickly refilled it.

She turned to El Diablo."Ya want anything?"

El Diablo lifted his head, pondering for a moment."Water, please."

"Fire. Bourbon..."She shook her head."Not a good idea so good choice."

She quickly poured him some water before sliding it over to him.

Deadshot lifted the shot glass before he said to El Diablo and Erela."Here's to losing any source of joy we once had."

El Diablo and Erela gave him a small smile before clinking their glasses with his.

The Squad fell into a comfortable silence.

Until the doors opened and in walked Flag.

He slowly limped into the bar, pretending to ignore the glares that were sent his way and sat down at the bar.

Erela went to grab her gun but it was grabbed by Deadshot who gave her a pointed look. Erela resisted the urge to whine and stomp her food and settled on her words.

"We don't want you here."

Flag just looked at her before glancing away when he realized that he was outnumbered. He swallowed, head turning as he looked at them all before he spoke."You get to the part in that binder saying I was sleeping with her?"

Deadshot nodded without hesitating."Yeah."He smirked slightly as he looked at Flag."I never been with a witch before. What's that like?"

When Flag said nothing, Deadshot looked over at Erela with a chuckle."Apparently, that's why the creatures chase him all the time because, uh, the witch is scared of him."

"The only woman I ever cared about is trapped inside of that monster."Flag said, choking back on emotion as he looked ahead blankly."If I don't stop the witch, it's over. Everything's over. _Everything_."

Erela rolled her eyes as she watched Flag pour his heart out. She felt nothing for him. No pity, no emotional connection, nothing while the others, especially Deadshot, looked touched.

"No, you want your honey back."

Flag turned his head and looked at Erela."What?"

"You want your girlfriend back. That makes you just as selfish as the rest of us but tell me, soldier boy, what makes _you_ so special? Why should you get a happy ending and not the rest of us?"

"I want to save my world."

"That may be but you are also doing it because you want someone to keep your bed warm."Erela leaned forward, hands on the bar."You want that happy ending...something that we don't get even if we do save the world. Why should we let you be the hero while we are left rotting without _anything_."

Her eyes stared into Flag's as she snarled at him, eyes dark with bitterness."Why do you get everything while we get _shit?_ You may kill bad guys but you're still a killer...we're the same except you have a what? A badge?"

"I save people from the likes of you. I help the victims."

"I am a victim!"She suddenly shouted, hitting her hand off of the bar."I was saved. Mistah J saved me."

"Your _Mistah J_ was a monster."

"Not to me! He saved me from someone who _claimed_ to be just like you...a savior!"She shouted, eyes glassing over angrily."Mistah J saved me from my father, he protected me from the man who was put on this Earth to protect me. My father did anything _but_ protect me."

They all fell silent as Erela shouted."Harley showed me how to love myself and J showed me how not to be scared."

"Mistah J was a monster. But he was _our_ monster."She whispered, fingers running over Harley's bat."And now i'm right back where I started...feeling like the world is about to end but, this time, it's actually happening."

She didn't react as Boomerang passed her his drink and Killer Croc growled protectively.

Instead, she glared at Flag."Saviors don't have to be people like you..."

Flag just stared at her before pulling out the device that controlled them and smashing it on the bar.

It didn't affect her because she was already deactivated but Boomerang grabbed his chance. He grabbed his drink, winked at Erela and rushed out of the bar.

"Bitch."Deadshot muttered as the others felt their necks.

Flag then reached into his jacket and pulled out more then a couple of a dozen letters, placing them on the bar in front of Deadshot. Erela's eyes trailed over Deadshot's face as his expression turned to one of relief, fondness then adoration as his gaze landed on the familiar handwriting that belonged to his little girl.

Deadshot's fingers ran over the letters as a small smile crawled onto his face.

Flag looked down in shame as he said."Your daughter writes you every day."He said, lifting his head and adding. _"Every single day._ "

Deadshot's smile widened as he realized that his daughter hadn't forgotten about him as he stared at the letters. Erela watched him, folding her arms over her chest as she took a step back, chewing on her bottom lip.

Jealous.

She was jealous because she had _nothing_.

She glared at Flag as he stood up and began to walk away until Deadshot shot up, hand on his chest to stop the other man from leaving.

"You had these the whole time? You had letters from my daughter the whole time?"

Flag said nothing and this only made the hitman more angry. He switched from foot to foot, reminding Erela of a boxer as he tried to control his temper.

 _Hit him! Hit him..._ Harley's voice sang in Erela's mind as she watched the two. _POW-POW-POW! Hit the sucka!_

Erela almost laughed.

He stepped forward, making everyone else believe that he was about to hit Flag but, instead he said, pointing at him."I'm gonna get you there. And you're gonna end this. I'm gonna carry your ass if I have to. 'Cause this shit is gonna be like a chapter in the Bible. Everybody's gonna know what we did. And my daughter is gonna know that her daddy is not a piece of shit."

Deadshot didn't wait for Flag to respond. He grabbed the letters, his weapons and walked out.

Katana was second to follow.

Then El Diablo.

Erela and Killer Croc was the only ones that hadn't said or moved.

Flag looked at Erela almost hesitantly.

There was no hate in his eyes instead he just looked drained.

"What?"She arched an eyebrow, hand on her hip."You want me to come help you save the world from your girl. So, what? You can get her back and don't have to join Tinder?"

"Look-"

"No! You're a hypocritical piece of shit that i'm gonna kill."She cut him off, grabbing her weapons before she shrugged Harley's jacket back on as she walked out from behind the bar."But i'm gonna help first. Not because of you or because it's the moral thing to do but because while Mistah J liked to play with this world, he didn't want to destroy it."

She stopped in front of the booth Killer Croc was sitting in.

"You up for a fight?"

Killer Croc glanced at Flag, letting out a snarl, before he stood up, towering over the other two.

"I'm in, shorty."He said to Erela.

She smiled up at him, leaning up and kissing his cheek.

But there was sadness in her eyes, he could see that.

He patted her head quickly before he turned and began to walk out of the bar, mumbling underneath his breath.

"You're all fucked without me, anyway."

* * *

" **I hope he's okay."**

Erela's thumb fondly ran back and forth over The Joker symbol on Harley's gun as she loaded it up, humming as she did so. They were all either re-filling or sharpening their weapons as they got ready for battle. Killer Croc had disappeared to do his part of the job while everyone tended to their wounds before gaining others.

"Who?"Deadshot asked as he sorted his own weapons, looking up at Erela now and then."Lizard?"

"It's Croc. As in crocodile. Not Lizard."She glared at him, placing the gun in it's holster before taking out another."And, yes, him. I like him."

"Why?"

"He's angry but nice...ish. Strong but gentle. Powerful but a little marshmallow."She smiled as she spoke, placing the other gun in it's holster."Just like Mistah J."

"You're telling me that The Joker was a marshmallow?"

She nodded, looking at herself in her compact."Yep."

"The lunatic? The guy who laughed like he was constantly on helium?"He asked, almost confused."The most crazy loon, not to mention killer, that i've ever heard of was a _marshmallow?_ "

Erela tilted her head, looking up at Deadshot through her lashes."You're telling me that you're a _devoted_ father?"

He said nothing and she shrugged."Guess we all don't just have one side to us."

Their attention was caught by the sound of a heartbroken but brave voice. All heads turned towards Katana who was on the ground talking to her sword. Her mask was off and she was holding the sword as if it were the most previous thing in the world to her.

Flag sighed at the confused looks they were giving the scene as he loaded his guns.

"The man who killed her husband used that sword."Flag answered their silent question."His soul's trapped inside of it. She talks to him."

Boomerang shrugged, rolling back his shoulders."Yeah, well...you know what they say about the crazy-"

Boomerang cut himself off as he turned his head to see Erela kneeling on the ground, hands in a prayer position.

" _...if I die before I succeed, let it be known that it will be a blessing, Mistah J._ "She whispered, eyes shut and a maniacal smile on her face. _"You, Harley and I will meet again one day."_

They all looked on with confused and shocked expressions, Boomerang's eyes narrowing.

He turned to the rest, mouthing."What the fuck?"

Deadshot shrugged while Flag just looked on.

Erela mumbled a few more words they couldn't hear before she stood up.

She sighed to herself, brushing down her dress as she turned around to see the other four staring at her.

She frowned, annoyed."What?"

The Squad didn't say anything so she pursed her lips and walked ahead of them.

"Come on! Let's finish this!"

The group watched her go, glancing at each-other before nodding, following Erela a second later.

It was time for them to fight.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Sorry for the lack of The Joker and Harley but they'll be back, i promise, this is just a _filler!_**

 **I hope you liked it even though it was so bad!**

 **If you want more of this story, _please leave a review._**


	10. take my hand through the flames

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing and for being so understanding.**

* * *

" **Are you gonna fight with us?"**

El Diablo turned his head in Erela's as they walked through the destroyed and disgusting subway. Dead bodies were scattered around, some looking like someone had actually sucked the life from them while others, who seemed to have put up a fight, looked like they'd suffered.

Deadshot was leading them as he looked through his molecule to look out for any heat that had come to face them. Heat meant that someone or something was coming their way and he sighed in almost boredom when he saw that nothing was coming his way.

The hitman certainly had a death wish, but the rest couldn't judge. They were willingly following him.

"What if I lose control?"El Diablo quietly asked, looking more remorseful than worried at the thought."What if-"

"What ifs don't matter. You can't change what you did so get over it."Erela whispered back, noticing his hesitance and slowed her pace, the pair lagging behind while the others carried on."You can't control the past and, believe me, you can't control the future, but you can decide what happens now. So you can either be a coward and hide behind us or fight like a man. Do something that'll make your family proud."

El Diablo just looked at her as he processed her words before bowing his head, eyes on his hands as his mind went back to that night. The night he lost control and lost his entire world.

"Don't worry; we'll be right behind ya."She offered him a small smile that didn't reach her ears, but it was sincere."Those who slay together stay together, eh? It's not like we have anything else to lose."

El Diablo raised his head and turned back to Erela before merely nodding with a small smile which made Erela smiled back at him before she nudged him with a light-hearted laugh. The pair then resumed following their group. They were quiet as they come close to the Enchantress and her brother who was walking back and forth in front of her.

The magic surged in the air as the Enchantress smirked proudly in her task. It was so bright that it began to hurt Erela's eyes, but she was unable to look away.

It was _beautiful_.

"Hey,"Erela let out a long breath, rubbing her sore eyes, careful not to smudge her make up."This isn't great, right?"

"Uh, no."Flag slowly answered, narrowing his eyes at the brunette."Why?"

"No reason."Erela gave a casual shock as she snuggled into Harley's jacket, smoothing down her dress and wiping blood from her knuckles."It's pretty."

Boomerang snorted as they all looked from behind the pillars they were hiding behind at the Enchantress. She was too busy powering the machine to pay attention or even notice the Squad's presence.

"That your old lady?"Deadshot asked as he watched the Enchantress.

"Yeah."

"Well, you need to handle this shit, all right?"Deadshot firmly said to Flag, straightening and pointing over to the Enchantress."Get up there, smack on her ass and tell her _'knock this shit off.'_ "

"I don't th-"Flag cut himself off when he noticed that Deadshot was being _completely_ serious and he frowned with a curious shrug."That works? Who does that?"

All eyes turned to _Erela_ who was casually was leaning against the pillar beside El Diablo, her ankles locked. She didn't notice them at first, she seemed too engrossed in reading the girly scribbles on the back of the bat.

Erela murmured to herself with a serene smile, fingers touching Harley's handwriting. A smile that instantly faltered when she felt that she was being watched. Grip tightening on the bat, she let the bat it back by her feet and slowly raised her head.

"Huh?"

Brow furrowing as everybody continued to stare at her, Erela pulled away from the pillar.

"What?"

They all quickly looked away, Flag looking sheepish while Boomerang simply laughed to himself.

"I'm gonna draw out the big one."Flag quickly spoke in an attempt to circle back to the important subject of fighting for their _lives_."My boys will detonate the bomb underneath him."

They all nodded in agreement, though somewhat doubtful as they had yet to see the brother of their enemy. It felt wrong fighting for a cause that would do Erela no good, but she knew that if she didn't focus on something, she'd be even more destructive. Erela's gaze flickered between the group and the exit. She almost wanted to leave but knew that she had made a promise to herself, to Croc that she wouldn't leave him hanging and also with El Diablo.

And Erela _didn't_ welsh on loyalty.

"Step out of the shadows; I won't bite."

They all looked up at the sound of the Enchantress' voice.

"Anyone find her voice just a _little_ vexing?"Erela stage-whispered to El Diablo in an almost gossiping manner."It is so _slow_."

Her comment didn't go down well with Flag who turned to face her so fast that Erela squeaked in surprise.

The soldier glowered at the brunette, angrily hissing."Shut up."

Erela pulled away from the pillar with an indignant huff and made her way around Flag, about to defy him by coming out from behind the pillar.

"Erela!"She heard El Diablo call after her, using her full name in an almost scolding tone before he demanded."Grab her!"

Erela saw the bright lights once more and, engrossed in how the blue made her think of The Joker's eyes, Erela quickened her pace. Her Sweeting. But, just before she could, she felt a pair of strong hands grab her forearms, and she was yanked back.

"Hey!"Erela shrilly cried out, protested and struggling against the hold, raising her hand that held the bat, ready to strike."Let go!"

A hushing was her response, and a hand clamped down on her hand before she could strike, pushing down the bat so that the top hit the ground.

"It's just me, all right? I'll let go _when_ you calm down."She heard Deadshot murmur into her ear and, because it wasn't Flag, Erela started to calm down."Ain't nobody dying unless they _have_ to, got it?"

Erela didn't reply but she, after processing the logic of his words, finally gave a numb nod. His grip loosened on her and, as he'd told her, Deadshot let her go.

"Why are you here? Because the soldier led you? And all for Waller."The Enchantress drawled, words directed at the group without even seeing them."Why do you serve those who caged you? _I_ am your ally!"

Erela opened her mouth to retort and knowing that, Deadshot's hand covered her mouth, causing her words to come out muffled. She struggled against him once more, stomping her foot onto his but eventually stopped struggling when he hushed her once more.

"And I know what you want."The Enchantress spoke once more, purring at them almost seductively. _"_ _Exactly_ what you want."

Erela felt Deadshot's hand fall from her mouth, but she didn't say anything because she couldn't form the words. She started to sway, feeling as light as a feather before, all of a sudden, Erela's mind went blank.

And then she was _falling, falling, falling_ into _paradise_.

Erela opened her eyes to no longer find herself no longer in the subway.

There was no El Diablo, no Squad that had been crowded with her as they prepared to fight for their lives.

Instead, she was sat in a booth in a familiar nightclub.

 _Their_ nightclub.

Her dark brown eyes trailed over the sparkling lights, the _thump! thump! thump!_ of the dance music making her heart race delightfully. Her gaze skimmed over the random people either dancing, chatting or making out in various corners.

The familiar gold lavish decoration caught her eyes.

She recognized the gold, aluminum bead swinging curtains that _Harley_ loved to play with and, as she looked around, Erela also recognized _The Joker's_ favorite expensive champagne on ice and Erela's heart almost stopped.

She was _home_.

"Home."Erela murmured with hopeful, wide eyes, looking around once more just to make sure."I'm home."

She heard a familiar cackle and quickly shifted her gaze to the center of the club. And, as always, inside of the gold cage, was her female lover, surrounded by awestruck people. Dressed in her favorite gold and black glittery dress, was Harley, as she suggestively danced, arms above her head as she gyrated to the music.

"Harley?"Erela whispered to herself, eyes glassing over in relief as Harley spun around on her heels. When she turned, eyes meeting Erela's, and she winked before smiling happily at her female lover. _"Harley."_

Then, as usual, Harley made a heart with her hands and blew Erela a kiss before returning to her dancing. Erela breathily laughed to herself, her vision glassing over as her body shook in relief as well as confusion.

What was happening?

"Something wrong, angel?"

Erela's heart fluttered at the feel of knuckles running down her cheek.

She glanced behind her and the booth at the large mirror she'd spent many a time, and when she saw a flash of green hair, Erela's bottom lip quivered. She felt a hand on her lower back, and Erela froze as she realized that she was sitting on a lap in the booth.

Her throne.

Erela slowly turned her head, and her dark eyes met a pair of blue orbs.

The Joker tilted his head as he noticed her watery eyes, feeling insulted and indignant as he looked around for whoever or whatever had dared to make one of his girls cry.

"What's with the waterworks?"He curiously demanded, hand clasping her cheek as she sniffed, pad of his thumb roughly wiping the tears away."Tell me what-"

He didn't get time to finish because she Erela let out a sob and lunged for him, joyously laughing.

"Mistah J!"

Erela let out a happy squeal, arms winding around The Joker's neck and she pulled him close, mouth claiming his. The Joker's curiosity about the tears in her eyes faded as she wriggled in his lap to get closer, rubbing up against him as she kissed him, as if she wanted to prove that he was, in fact, with her.

Straightening up in the booth, the Clown Prince released a growl of approval. She reacted to the sound almost instantly, parting her lips and whimpering desperately. His large hands gripped at her, wondering over her body, squeezing her hips, clasping her cheek, pulling at her hair, making her feel safe and desirous at the same time.

"Oh, goodie!"

Erela's eyes snapped open at the melodic voice, eyes clouding over in need when she felt a smaller and soft hand on her cheek. Harley. The dead butterflies in her stomach came to life as Harley and Joker's hands moved across her body.

One soft as it's fingers tangled in her hair, and another rough as its fingers locked around her throat in order to pull her closer. She saw the 'Rotten' tattoo and full, red lips curving up into a playful smile.

"Not having fun without me, are you?"

Shaking her head, Erela happy nuzzled into Harley's hand when the female clown tilted her head up and beamed up when the familiar feeling of her heartbeat racing up echoed in her ears. Harley playfully tugged on Erela's dark locks as she pushed them aside to look down into her brown eyes.

Erela contently smiled against Harley as she leaned down and pecked her, crooning against her lips before the light-haired woman finally leaned back down for another. Erela happily kissed the woman back, giggling when she felt a sharp nip on her lower lip before the playfulness soon shifted to passion as the kiss deepened.

"Mwah!"Harley sang as she pulled back, lingering to peck Erela's nose before she turned her head to greet The Joker with a kiss, pouncing on him as Erela did earlier."Oh, Puddin!"

The King of Gotham caught her with ease, beckoning her even closer."C'mere, baby."

Watching the loves of her life embrace one another with a smile, remained on The Joker's right leg as Harley seated herself on his left, where they happily sat every night. Erela fought the tears that threatened to spill as more relief washed over her.

She was _home_. Erela couldn't get the word out of her mind.

"Yep, you're _finally_ back!"Harley proclaimed after pulling away from The Joker, the pair turning to look at Erela with matching, happy smiled."We've been waiting _too_ _long_ to miss out on all the fun."

Erela's eyes flickered to The Joker who reached out and brushed through her hair, something he regularly did. A familiar, pleasurable chin ran up her spine at the touch, and she nestled against his chest.

Blinking, Erela tilted her head in confusion, lips parting."Huh?"

"Don't matter."Harley lazily said, adoringly brushing a finger along Erela's cheek as she swung her free arm around The Joker, pressing as close to him as possible."You're here now."

Erela let out a hum of content, nuzzling into Harley's hand, her own reaching up to take it in her own.

"Nothing to worry yer pretty head about."The Joker drawled, hand leaving her dark locks, fingers brushing along her jawline before he clasped her cheek."Baby found her way _home_."

Erela's mouth slowly started to curve up into a smile."Yeah."

"You came home!"Harley exclaimed with a gleeful giggle, dramatically extending her arms out before she snuggled back against Erela and The Joker. She smiled at Erela, reaching out to touch her cheek, quietly adding."And you ain't going _anywhere_ , right?"

Harley's lower lip jutted out into a pout as her free fingers gently took hold of Erela's chin, keeping the other woman's head up so that she could look her in the eye.

"Right?"

Erela earnestly nodded, interlocking her fingers with Harley's, squeezing tightly."Promise."

Harley smiled at Erela, happily looking to The Joker who, as usual, was watching his women with his own broad grin. His eyes flickered between Erela and Harley with an almost contented gaze before he extended his arms.

"C'mere..."He beckoned them with his fingers, breathing labored and eyes clouded with euphoria."Come to Daddy."

Harley and Erela beamed happily and eagerly complied, shuffling impossibly closer to him. Erela's eyes closed in content, clutching at Harley's hand and burying her face in The Joker's neck as the two clowns joyfully laughed, the sound music to her ears.

She was _home_.

And nothing was ever going to tear them a-

" _...AND NEITHER CAN YOU!"_

Erela blinked, still half in her vision, half in reality and she whimpered in pain as Harley and Joker started to fade.

"No."She blissfully smiled as she saw another flash of her loves once more, eyelashes fluttering and she whispered."I'm home."

There was a long moment of silence until she faintly heard El Diablo's voice. His shouts started off in the distance until it became booming, demanding, as if he were trying to warn her of something.

"It's not real."

Erela blinked, eyes widening when she saw El Diablo standing in front of her, desperately telling her that _it wasn't real._

"Everything was the way it was before."Erela dreamily murmured, fingertips touching her lips as she felt the familiar feeling of lips on her skin."I was home."

He shook his head, softly replying."Nah, girlie, you don't want that."

Erela's eyes widened again, and she shook her head at him, defiant and a little insulted.

"Huh?"Erela mouthed, eyes glassy when she no longer felt their hands on her. She looked over at El Diablo, desperately whispering."I wanna go back home."

"It don't exist anymore."El Diablo whispered back with a sympathetic shake of his head, gesturing to the Enchantress."She's trying to play games with you, guys."

Taking a step back and looking over the Squad who had also snapped out of their daze, El Diablo passionately told them that their dreams were simply dreams.

He tapped his temple with his pointer and middle finger."It's _not_ real."

"He's right."Flag stepped forward, turning to face them, jaw tight."It's not real."

El Diablo said nothing in response, he just turned from them and walked away, quickly making his way in the direction of where the Enchantress was. The Squad watched after him with startled expressions, looking more than nervous.

"Diablo!"

Erela, in shock and horrified, didn't fight when her hand was grabbed by Deadshot and slowly followed him as they followed El Diablo down the steps towards the Enchantress.

She paced back and forth, looking surprised and insulted as her gaze landed on El Diablo.

"How long have you been able to see?"

"My whole life."He simply replied with a shrug, glowering at her as he turned back to point at the Squad."You can't have them. These are _my_ people right here."

Erela feigned a friendly smile, wiggling her fingers."Hi!"

The Enchantress, gracefully moving, looked over the Squad with an indifferent gaze, unfazed by how they were glowering at her.

"But it is our time."She drawled, making gestures at the light behind her."The sun is setting, and the magic rises. The metahumans are a sign of change."

"We may be bad and _really_ fucking good at it..."Deadshot laughed before his smile fell, and he pointed at her."But, Lady, you are _EVIL!"_

She suddenly began to speak in a language they didn't understand, turning to her left and barking orders at who, they assumed to be, their worst nightmare.

"Oh, wow!"

A big, in Erela's opinion, fire pit came storming towards them, making their eyes widen.

"Oh, no."Erela swallowed thickly as she watched the brother move in their direction."We're gonna get flattened."

Boomerang moved backward, almost hiding behind Erela as he, voice high pitched, demanded."Who's this?!"

"It's gonna be bad!"

"We should run!"Deadshot called back, backing away.

Then, as Incubus' hands raised, they began to fire as actual fire was shot at them. While others ran, Erela remained frozen in her spot, gaping up at him with childlike intrigue.

"Wow."She murmured, eyes wide with fascination, the heat of the fire making her skin tingle.

Erela didn't react as Incubus smashed pillars that the others were hiding behind or when a fireball missed her by an inch. She stayed still, engrossed in the sight of him, until fingers locked around her wrist and dragged her behind a still standing pillar.

"Hey!"

It was Boomerang.

He pulled her down into a kneeling position next to him, glaring at the brunette."You got a death wish or something?"

She didn't answer as they peeked from behind the pillar as they shot at the brother of their enemy. Erela fired shot after shot, but nothing seemed to work. Instead, it just seemed to be invincible to their weapons. She watched as Boomerang jumped out, throwing a Boomerang at Incubus but it did nothing and, as expected, caught his attention.

"Oh, shit!"Boomerang was quick to run off, almost tripping himself up in the process."Sorry about that, mate!"

"We gotta get him in that corner!"Flag called over to them, managing to dodge a fallen pillar."That's where the bomb will be!"

"I'll do it!"El Diablo piped up with an eager nod, slowly getting to his feet."I'll get him there!"

Erela shook her head, eyes going wide as El Diablo, as well as Boomerang, began to run toward the demon. She watched as Katana swiped her sword at it, cutting off its arm, distracting it but it just grew back.

"What?"Erela shouted, lunging over fallen pillars as she followed them grabbing the two by their earlobes like a mother would her tearaway children."What is wrong with you? Get back _here!"_

"OW!"They shouted in unison as she pulled them backward, dragging them behind another safety zone."Hey, girlie, ease up, will ya!"

"What the hell are you doing?"She hissed at them when they were covered, throwing them down on the ground.

"Saving you all!"El Diablo hissed back, voice softening when Erela winced."I have to-"

"Run into certain death so you can redeem yourself?"She cut him off, poking his shoulder with her brightly painted nails."You're choosing the easy way out by going out in a burst of flames. It's ridiculous!"

"I have to do it. Let me _go!"_

El Diablo took a large step away, becoming more worried when he heard Deadshot cry out in pain. He made a move to circle her, but Erela pulled out her gun, firing a shot into the air.

"Take one more step, and i'll shoot you in the foot."Erela threatened, willing to do just that if he decided to act on his wishes."I did it to Flag; i'll do it to you."

"Just let him go, darlin'."Boomerang piped up in exasperation, motioning to the havoc that was playing out."It's the only way."

"We die, we die together. We have _nothing else_ but each-other."Erela replied with a determined tone, using her gun to point at each man.

El Diablo grabbed the wrist connected to the hand that held the gun and pushed it away."I lost one family, cariño, I ain't gonna lose another one."

Erela stared at El Diablo, lips pursed and mouth set in a tight line, tempted to act on her threat. But she understood it. She understood the feeling of wanting to go to the extreme for the ones you held close.

"But if you die, then Croc..."Erela took a moment to inhale a long, tired breath before she bowed her head, pointing to Boomerang."i'll be stuck with _him_..."

Boomerang rolled his eyes, letting out a sardonic laugh."Very funny."

Erela clutched her gun, chewing on her lower lip as she and El Diablo stared at one another before, finally, she reluctantly nodded.

"All right,"Erela muttered, looking at El Diablo before she leaned forward, rubbed her nose against his in an Eskimo kiss, laughing at his stiff body language. She then pulled him into a right embrace despite his uncomfortableness."But I did want to keep ya."

She felt a hand clasp down on her forearm gently."Let me show you what I really am."

"As you walk through the valley of the shadow of death, you don't gotta fear _nothing_ , 'cause your girl and your babies _will_ be with ya, all right?"Erela whispered into El Diablo's ear with a soothing tone, before tightened her grip on him until finally pulling back, offering him a broad smile."Give 'em hell."

She caught a flicker of doubt in his eyes before, after a quick glance at his hands where three figures were dancing for a short moment, he curled his fingers into fists.

"They'll be there?"El Diablo quietly asked, raising his hand to look into Erela's eyes, smiling small when she nodded, not a trace of doubt in her eyes. He turned to look at Boomerang who offered him an encouraging nod before he smiled at Erela with a whisper."Thank you."

She returned his smile, and El Diablo lingered for a moment before he jumped to his feet, running off without looking back. Watching after him, Erela swallowed thickly, backing up against Boomerang, gun and bat ready, just in case.

"HEY!"

With a determined pace, El Diablo stormed over toIncubus, flames dancing in his palms.

"Over here!"

Incubus cried out as El Diablo shot fire at him, startling the monster for a few moments, hands coming up to protect itself. It hurt the monster for a few seconds before it kicked El Diablo away, making him smash into some windows, halting him for a moment.

El Diablo lay on the ground for a long while, too long in their opinion, quiet and looking defeated.

Erela's heart lurched in her chest. It was too soon.

"What? No!"

Needing to get its attention away from El Diablo before he killed him, Erela got to her feet and rushed over to Incubus. And, when she heard shots then saw Deadshot across from her, it seemed he had the same plan. The hitman, noticing Erela as he refilled his gun, gestured to her to follow his lead.

Nodding in agreement, Erela mouthed."On it."

Erela clutched the handle of Harley's bat in her hand as she and Deadshot came up to Incubus who didn't notice them while he waited for El Diablo to get up. Erela swung the bat as she sauntered over to the monster. Deadshot fired shots at Incubus to bring him down but to no avail and, hopeful she could at least weaken it, Erela focused on its kneecaps.

It always seemed to work for gangsters. But, for monsters who could ignite fire with a click of its fingers, it did nothing.

Incubus snarled and turned to Erela with a wild glower, making Erela's jaw drop open in fear. She nervously stared up at him, raising her hands in surrender.

 _Hey, the plan worked. He's not focused on Diablo anymore._

Shrugging casually, Erela blinked up at him."Sorry?"

Incubus let out a furious yell, raised his hand and, before she could react, Erela felt herself flying through the air. A sharp pang soared through her cheek, confirming that he'd backhanded her. But, while she felt a little grateful it hadn't been that bad, her relief was short-lived when she landed on the steps.

"Oh, that's gonna hurt."Erela cheesed as pain rushed up and down her back, coughing as she inhaled fresh air, slumping down onto the steps and turning her head to see that El Diablo was sitting up straight.

He turned when he heard her calling for him and, when he noticed the mark on her cheek then saw Deadshot land beside her, his expression contorted into complete fury. El Diablo got to his feet, a flicker of fire in his eyes as he heard Incubus howling in glory as he remained on his feet while the Squad were squirming around in pain.

"Hey, ese's getting pissed."Erela heard Deadshot chuckle, albeit a little painfully, before he smiled."We _might_ have a chance, after all."

El Diablo let out a thunderous yell, fire running up his body from head to toe before he became engulfed in it. She gasped as she watched him stand at a shocking height. El Diablo sauntered down the stairs, attention focused on Incubus, looking almost by his surprise when Incubus continued to stare at him.

"Oh, wow."Erela murmured, becoming utterly mesmerized once more as she gawked up at El Diablo's fire form. She breathily laughed as he taunted Incubus, beckoning the now inferior monster to square up to him. Erela watched him in awe, the flames capturing her attention. _"Pretty."_

El DIablo came to a stop across from Incubus and held out his arms, welcoming the fight. Then, without warning, El Diablo attacked him with several punches. Incubus watched on in shock as El Diablo hit him with flames, causing him to cry out before he quickly recovered. The two fought, El Diablo throwing punch after punch, gaining the upper hand.

"Diablo, drive him into the corner!"

This snapped Erela out of her daze.

"NO!"Erela cried out with a fierce shake of her head, getting to her feet despite the pain in her back."It'll _kill_ him!"

"I-I-"Flag met her eyes, a hint of remorse in his eyes for a moment before he finally replied."It has to be done."

She gasped as she watched her friend push Incubus back to where he needed to be only to be punched roughly. He punched his hand into the monster's chest, causing him to cough out fire until he was down on his knees, making El Diablo cry out in glory as well as pain.

"Yeah, come on!"With a broad smile, Boomerang cheered on his comrade."Get him, mate!"

Incubus suddenly raised to his feet, knocking El Diablo's feet out from under him, grabbing him by the throat, pushing him down instead. The pair both cried out in unison, El Diablo clutching at Incubus' wrist with his own hands, staring up at his enemy without fear.

Flag called over at El Diablo, wishing and hoping he could get out in time."Get outta there!"

El Diablo shook his head, flames dancing his eyes."BLOW IT!"

"No, no!"Erela yelled at them, heart dropping into her stomach in panic, shaking her head."STOP!"

Flag opened his mouth to order his men only for his body to hit the ground a moment later. Then a sharp, throbbing feeling shot up his leg and, when he looked around, he saw blood.

He'd been shot in the foot. Again.

"AHHH, son of a bitch!"Flag cried out in agony, cradling his other wounded foot, curling into himself."What the hell?"

Flag turned his head to see Erela holding her gun as she started to rush off to El Diablo who was shouting curses at Incubus. But, before she could take another step, she was yanked back by Boomerang's hand reaching out and grabbing hold of her wrist.

"You think any of us want this?"Boomerang yelled as Erela struggled against him, dodging her elbows and headbutts."But we gotta let him go."

"No!"She refused to listen, hitting and kicking at him only for Boomerang to hold on tighter."Nu-uh."

Erela pushed backwards, raised her foot and, with a sharp wince, she kicked Boomerang between the legs. Then when she heard him inhale a sharp breath before coughing and his grip loosening, she quickly ran off. El Diablo was still pinned down by his throat; eyes still fired up as he held onto Incubus, determined to keep him from hurting anyone else.

"Harley..."Erela murmured to herself, cradling the bat with an almost protective embrace before she extended her arm, brandishing the weapon."Help a girl out, 'kay?"

"ERELA!"Deadshot and Boomerang yelled after her in a chastising tone, gesturing for her to return."You'll get blown up."

"Then i'll be with them."Erela said more to herself than them, eyes trained on Incubus, murmuring under his breath."Live and die. Live and die for _them_."

With a deep breath, Erela closed her eyes before she swung her bat the way she remembered Harley swinging. Erela swung at Incubus with all she had over and over, knowing that she was utterly helpless against him but it Erela was anything it was valiant. She hit him with the bat several or a dozen times, a little satisfied whenever she heard painful snarls.

But she wasn't alone in the fight.

She heard Deadshot, their actual leader on the mission, barking orders at Flag to aid him while shooting shoot. She heard Katana brandish her sword and even Boomerang cursing as he helped out.

"Next time i'm _really_ gonna be visiting me, Nana."Erela heard Boomerang yell in exasperation as she caught her breath when she heard them firing shots.

Erela's eyes snapped open when a growl of pain caught her ears, and she looked up to see a flash of fire then felt a grip on the end of the bat.

"Hey, it ain't _yours!"_

She felt a pang in her chest at the thought of anything happening to what she had left of Harley and yanked.

 _ **"NOW, GQ, NOW!"**_

"Hey, cariño!"Erela heard El Diablo shout and felt a little relieved that he was still alive but then sheepish at how exasperated he sounded."Chica estúpida."

"Stupid?"Erela huffed out a giggle, breathing labored."I've been called worse."

"EVERYONE GET **DOWN!"**

She heard scuffling as the squad got to the ground then a few seconds later Erela overheard a loud explosion. She screwed her eyes shut with a loud gasp, covering her eyes and curling into her self, holding Harley's bat to her chest almost protectively.

Erela curled tighter into herself when she felt the heat of the explosion, eyes screwing shut. She heard rubble hit the ground and the sound of the Enchantress screaming for her fallen brother.

"Shit, that was a little something something, ey, mate?"A hearty laugh, no doubt coming from Boomerang, echoed off of the wall after the explosion."C'mon, it was."

A moment later, when all she could hear was the Enchantress crying in grief, Erela slowly opened her eyes to see her enemy on the ground, sobbing angrily and screaming in grief.

"Ha!"Erela beamed as the Enchantress squirmed around in horror at the death of her brother. Erela pushed herself up on her elbows, glaring with a childish grin and singing in a taunting tone."Na-nana-naa- _nah!_ "

When she heard someone clearing their throat, Erela slowly raised her head to see seeing everyone staring at her in both surprise and irritation. But, honestly, they looked more irritated.

 _El Diablo!_

"Did i do it?"She asked as she scrambled to her feet, eyes wide and panting for air as she started to become worried, looking around the El Diablo."Did i do it?"

The group simply stared at her but, after a moment, they all perked up. Erela frowned when their eyes left her and, for some reason, looked more interested in what was behind her.

"Huh?"

Erela jumped when she felt a hand clamp down on her shoulder and a long-suffering sigh followed.

"You stupid girl."

Erela turned around, gasping in relief when she saw that it was El Diablo, top torn with burns but, other than that, he was all right. He was in one piece.

"Oh, thank _Sweeting!_ "Erela breathily murmured, holding a hand over her heart with a relieved smile."C'mere!"

Erela let out a happy giggle, and despite knowing his uncomfortable with close contact, she lunged at El Diablo, pulling him into a tight hug. But, once more, El Diablo didn't push her away, he remained frozen in his spot, a sign that he would tolerate it.

As she hugged her friend, Erela looked dat the bat in her hand, lips curving up into a mournful yet affectionate smile.

"Good girl, Harls."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **I know this chapter was really bad but you all wanted El Diablo to live because you love him and his friendship with Erela. She has become fond of Killer Croc and El Diablo and it would suck if she lost them while she thinks she's lost The Joker and Harley.**

 **Please don't hate me because it's so bad, i tried really hard.**

 **Anyway, if you did somehow like it, give Erela some love by leaving a review**.


	11. to the leader, the pariah

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing and for being so supportive, it means a lot.**

* * *

 **"You're next!"**

"My spell is complete,"

Enchantress laughed, trying to hide her pain, but it was evident how much she was still in shock over her brother's demise."Once your armies are gone, my darkness will spread across your world, and it will be mine to rule."

Her machine glowed, surging with power that almost turned them blind as the light got even brighter. The Enchantress arched her back, arms rising in the air as she increased the machine's power.

A whirlwind of clouds spread, and rain began to drench down on them harshly.

The Squad wiped wetness from their faces, Boomerang and El Diablo standing at each side of Erela who was trying to see through the clouds and rain.

"You got a move here, Flag?"Deadshot shouted as he tried to fight the rain that pouring down on him.

"We gotta cut her heart out!"

Erela blinked, and, all of a sudden, she could see properly.

And her eyes went wide as she caught sight of the Enchantress.

"Oh, shit."

All eyes turned to a feral creature standing at the alter.

An evil figure.

"Flag, your girl needs to bathe,"Deadshot said over the noise, eyes pinned to the Enchantress."That's a dirty girl right there."

Flag ignored them, eyes on the Enchantress."We need to cut her heart out."He repeated, raising his weapons."We need to fight."

"What?"Boomerang narrowed his eyes, shaking his head."We need Killer Croc; he's our second strongest fighter, we're screwed without his head smashing hands."

"As much as I hate to say it."Erela said, nodding."he's right. It took El Diablo seconds near to death to take down the brother. We can't fight her without-AH!"

Erela was suddenly flying through the air away from the group. Harley's bat clattered to the ground as Erela's back hit a pillar before tumbling to the ground, rolling away from the pillar as she groaned in pain.

El Diablo's eyes followed her."Cariño!"

As everyone's attention turned to Erela, each of them flinching at the harsh attack, the Enchantress used this distraction to her advantage and attacked. She jumped from the steps that led to the machine and landed in front of Deadshot, lunging at him.

"Bitch, I will knock you out!"Deadshot shouted as the wild woman tackled him to the ground."I don't care that you're a girl."

El Diablo rushed over to Erela as Deadshot fought with the Enchantress, firing at her but she dodged each one of them.

Boomerang, after grabbing the bat, followed El Diablo, eyes trailing over the young woman. She wasn't bleeding, but she would be bruised if they survived to see the next day.

"Oh, girlie, that's gonna hurt tomorrow."Boomerang winced as himself and El Diablo helped up Erela.

Deadshot swore as he and Enchantress fought and it was clear that she had the upper hand. She kicked him away, and Deadshot stumbled back.

Katana raised her sword, swinging at blurs of the Enchantress, but she didn't touch her.

Katana helped Deadshot to his feet, and the two stood back to back, wielding their weapons, attempting to attack at each sight of the Enchantress.

"Flag, a little help here!"

The Squad scattered around, eyes wondering around for the Enchantress.

"Where is she?!" Flag shouted, unable to see anything but the outline of figures.

"I don't know!"

The Squad began to attack at each figure they saw, sometimes striking at each other. Rain poured down on them, clouds turned darker, blocking any chance they had at being able to move without bumping into anything or each other. The only light was the sparks coming from the machine that was laying waste to the whole world.

"Everyone move into each other!"Flag shouted at nothing but knew they would hear him."We'll have a better chance at striking!"

"What is this?"Erela asked but move backwards with the help of El Diablo, who she knew, was beside her."A prayer circle?"

"Just do it!"

Erela jumped at the feeling of a body against her back, but she heard Deadshot telling her that it was him, and she let out a relieved sigh.

"Everyone accounted for?"

Everyone replied to Flag."Yes!"

Five seconds passed and nothing.

Ten seconds.

Twenty seconds.

"What is she-"

Erela's eyes went wide as she saw the outline of a figure in the air, then two long, sharp swords in each hand. She knew it wasn't one of the Squad.

"She's here!"

The Enchantress brought down the swords, aiming for Deadshot, but he stepped out of her line of sight, firing a shot at her but it missed her. She landed on her feet, kicking Deadshot in the abdomen, sending him flying backwards. She spun around, kicking a boomerang before it hit her before she punched Captain Boomerang,

Katana jumped in the air, slicing at the air as she prepared herself for embedding it in the Enchantress, but the feral woman held up her hand, hitting Katana in the chest, knocking her to the ground. Katana's sword fell to the ground; it's owner flying across the train station.

El Diablo and Erela stood back to back, watching the fight with anticipation.

"Ready?"

Erela shrugged, pursing her lips before she answered."No, but it should be fun."

"Right back at ya."El Diablo rubbed his hands together as he eyed the Enchantress beating down their friends."Let's go."

The two rushed at the feral woman, El Diablo attacking the Enchantress with fire, catching her off guard. The savage woman turned around as Erela wielded her bat, swinging at the Enchantress. The knocked the swords out of the wild lady's hands, causing them to fall to the ground.

Erela smiled as the Enchantress cried out in both anger and horror at the feel of the fire. El Diablo was the only one who had the power to keep her down even if it was for a few seconds.

Erela swung the bat, but it did her no good as she was kicked to the ground. She got back up, bringing the bat down on the Enchantress more than a dozen times as El Diablo tried to burn the wild woman alive. The two burned and beat her mercilessly, Erela cursing loudly.

"You. Mother. Fucker!"She panted for breath as she hit the other woman with the bat harshly."I'm gonna-"

"Enough!"

The bat was suddenly gone from Erela's hand, and it clattered to the ground as El Diablo was kicked to the side. Erela was grabbed by the throat, lifted up into the air and she choked for air as she struggled to breathe. Her eyes bulged, and she kicked her feet, but it did her no good.

"You are strong but not strong enough."

Erela showed no fear as fingers choked her."Fuck...You!"

Her knees suddenly made contact with the ground, and she looked up to see the Enchantress laying on the steps, rolling down them before the hit the ground. Erela found herself in the air before her feet hit the ground and strong fingers brushed the wet hair from her face.

She smiled, instantly knowing who they belonged to.

"Thank you."Erela looked up, fondness in her chest as she saw Killer Croc."I knew you'd come back to me."

"You'd die without me saving your ass, shorty."

Killer Croc gave her half a smile, El Diablo appearing by his side.

They turned around just as the Enchantress hissed angrily.

The Enchantress got to her feet, the beating instantly forgotten as she straightened. The Squad stood side by side, Erela wiping wetness from her cheeks as the rain still poured down on them.

"Of all who have faced me, you have earned mercy."She drawled slowly, sparks firing off around her."For the last time, join me or die!"

Everyone went quiet until Erela clapped her hands together, rubbing them.

"Fuck this!"She sighed, stepping forward, catching their attention."I'm in!"

"Hey, _cariño_!"El Diablo shouted, shaking his head."She's trying to take over the world. Get back here!"

Killer Croc grunted in agreement.

"Who cares? The world has done nothing for us, anyway!"Erela shouted back, grabbing her bat and smiling at it fondly."There's nothing to live for."

Killer Croc and El Diablo looked at her, somewhat offended.

Killer Croc looked away from her, looking at the ground, letting out an angry grunt.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm saying that I miss my real family."She turned around and began to make her way over to the Enchantress."Hey, lady?"

"Erela!"Deadshot shouted, pointing at the Squad."Get your ass over here, right now!"

Flag turned to Deadshot."Do it a bit harsher than that, with a hint of a growl."

"What?"

"That's what The Joker does, I hear."Flag muttered to Deadshot."It's the voice."

"Um," Erela wiped the rain from her face as she looked at her bat."Harls and Mistah J couldn't take me with them. But you can bring them back, right?"

Enchantress nodded, drawling."I can, my dear, anything you want."

"ERELA!"El Diablo shouted, trying to catch her attention.

Ignoring her Squad, Erela began to make her way over to the feral woman; lips pursed before she asked."Promise?"

"Don't do it, shorty!"Killer Croc growled."You know this isn't the way!"

"Yes, child."Enchantress said as she made her way towards Erela."You need only bow and serve beneath my feet."

Erela began to bow in front of the other woman, her fingers itching towards Katana's sword that was at her feet. Enchantress grinned at the Squad before looking down at Erela.

"I want nothing more than what you're selling," Erela said, nodding as fresh tears hit her eyes."But, see, the problem is...i bow down to nobody but Mistah J. I live for them, not for you."

She jumped up, slicing the sword across Enchantress' chest, slicing her open, exposing her heart. Erela scrunched up her face as she punched her hand into her chest and pulled out the pulsating organ.

"Mistah J and Harls would rather stay dead then bow down at your feet."Erela hissed as the Squad scattered out while Enchantress howled in pain. The machine began to shudder because the power source was taken from it."I'd rather be miserable without them than them be miserable alive."

Erela moved backwards, noticing El Diablo and Killer Croc staring at her.

"What?"She laughed, tilting her head, hiding how much in pain she was as she remembered that she was without the loves of her life."You didn't think I'd leave you behind, did you?"

El Diablo just laughed, shaking his head.

Croc growled in approval, smiling a little at her as Flag shouted his name. He caught a limpet mine, and stood, moving toward the stairs. Erela threw her gun at Deadshot, who caught it and Deadshot threw the mine toward the machine's grinding maw

Everyone frowned in confusion as Deadshot suddenly froze, gun in the air.

Then, they glanced at Enchantress who was watching the hitman.

"Don't fall for it, homie!"El Diablo shouted, knowing what was going on."Fire!"

This seemed to pull Deadshot from his daze and the hitman let out a cry of anger as he shot at the explosive. As the bullet was fired, Enchantress still tried to grab the explosive but she was too slow. Everything sucked up into the dark maw until it couldn't contain it and everything hit the ground, rubble debris and the machine blew up, leaving behind a glowing cloud until that, too, was gone.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN."

An inferno and smoke ran throughout the train station, slamming into the Enchantress who was swept up in a whirlwind before she hit the ground.

Erela was grabbed by El Diablo and Killer Croc who pulled her down onto the ground. Killer Croc wrenched her and El Diablo against him, hovering over her, unscathed by the debris and rubble that hit his strong back. Erela held onto El Diablo as Killer Croc protected them from anything that could injure them but wouldn't affect him.

They stayed like that until Killer Croc heard nothing else hitting the ground.

The three straightened, getting to their feet.

El Diablo brushed off his clothes, looking around at those he called his family."Everyone okay?"

Flag helped up Katana who grabbed her sword; Boomerang rose from rubble, Enchantress' heart in his hand and Deadshot stood, toying with his weapons.

Deadshot looked over everyone before smirking at Enchantress who was on her knees.

He was almost swept off his feet when Flag suddenly rushed over to him and pulled him into a hug.

"That was a great shot, man!"Flag chuckled, hugging the other man tightly, burying his face into Deadshot's shoulder.

"Hey, I don't do hugs."Deadshot said tried to pull away but Flag held on."I'm not a hugger."

They parted awkwardly as Enchantress crawled over to Katana who stood over her.

"Let me join my brother!"

Katana raised her sword, about to bring it down, but Flag jumped forward, raising his hand."Katana, no!"

She obeyed, and Flag took the heart from Boomerang before he walked over to Enchantress."Bring June back. You bring her back!"

"She's not coming back!"

"I'll crush this, do you hear me?"Flag shouted, making Erela tilt her head as she watched.

She watched as he yelled at the Enchantress, clutching the heart in his hand.

And she rolled her eyes.

"Go ahead!"Enchantress said with a breathy laugh."You don't have the balls!"

Everyone watched as he squeezed the heart, a green light dying out as Enchantress howled in pain, bowing her head as she jerked from side to side before she became nothing. Flag looked at her before he turned and walked away, Katana following him.

Everyone started to back away until Deadshot stopped.

"Hey, Flag?"

Flag turned around just as someone began to pull away Enchantress' husk and rose from it. She was covered in dirt as she shakily stood, only to be pulled into Flag's embrace. Erela watched and felt nothing as the couple kissed and hugged, whispering sweet nothings as their love showed.

She felt nothing.

No warmth, no pity, nothing.

Why do they get a happy ending?

Why did their love return to them?

She still hated Flag. He was going to blow up El Diablo. She hadn't fought for him. She had fought for everyone but him.

"I thought I killed you!"

June smiled, kissing Flag's lips before she mumbled."I thought I killed you!"

They kissed again while everyone watched.

It reminded her of the final moments she'd had with Harley and The Joker.

She snapped.

Before Erela knew what was happening, she reached into her holster, pulling out her other gun and fired a shot.

BANG!

June went still in Flag's arms, smile still on her face, hand still on his cheek.

It was a perfect picture.

Apart from the bullet hole in her forehead and the blood splattered on Flag's face. Flag's smile fell, and he shook in horror as June slid from his arms, falling to the ground at his feet. Flag's hand shook wildly as he wiped the blood from his face before slowly turning around and looking at Erela, who still had the gun in her hand.

"W-Why?"He asked, eyes wide, emotion in his eyes.

"You and your boss took my loves from me."She said, gun in her hand."I take from you."

"You little-"

Flag moved to attack her, but she was pulled back by Killer Croc and El Diablo.

"You got issues, _cariño_."El Diablo said, holding her back."But I know what happens when you lose loved ones..."

"You got a death wish, shorty?"

Flag was pushed back by Deadshot and Boomerang.

"I knew you were evil! Amanda said that you were nothing like Harley or The Joker, but I knew it!"Flag shouted as he fought against Deadshot and Boomerang."You were supposed to be the sane one!"

"I am sane, but even the rational are driven to murder!"Erela shouted back, pointing at herself."I don't kill unless I have to, I don't fight unless I have to! You kill like you breathe, but you have no consequence. We're bad people, but at least we admit it! "

She stomped her foot like a petulant child."Why should you get a happy ending! Why should you drive off into the sunset while I sleep alone at night?!"

Flag swore while Katana moved to slice Erela with her sword but stopped when a throat cleared.

Eyes turned to see Amanda, bruised, but still put together.

Erela saw red.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKING BITCH!"She screamed, running forward, grabbing Amanda by the neck and tackling her to the ground."I'm gonna cut you up into little pieces and feed you to the babies, do ya hear me?"

She shook her, fingers pressing against her windpipe. Amanda didn't react, but Erela laughed wildly as she saw the fear in her eyes. Erela let go of her throat, punching Amanda in the face repeatedly, nails leaving bloody scratches.

"Shorty, that's not a good idea!"

Erela ignored Killer Croc as she smashed Amanda's head off of the ground."You killed them. You killed my Mistah J, and you killed my Harley...they're gone because of you."

"And you'll be next if you kill me!"Amanda responded without emotion."You kill me, your friends die. Are you willing to lose anyone else?"

Erela didn't respond but continued attacking her before she was grabbed and pull backwards.

"LET ME GO!"

"Calm down..."Croc growled at her, pulling her against him.

Deadshot waited until Erela was just glaring before he spoke.

"How are you not dead?"Deadshot sighed, pushing Flag away from him.

"Kill her!"Flag shouted, pointing at Erela."Kill her!"

"Calm down, Flag!"Amanda calmly said."Collateral damage happens."

Boomerang and Erela chuckled harshly, shaking their heads while Killer Croc glared at Flag. Flag glared back, ready to attack Erela but knew better than to go up against Killer Croc. Fighting him was like fighting a brick wall, you'd break into pieces.

And, El Diablo, since he was now prepared to fight for what he believed in again, wouldn't let Erela get hurt.

Deadshot stared at Amanda, confused."So, we did all of this, but we don't get shit?"

"Ten years off your prison sentences."

Boomerang let out another laugh, amused.

"Nah, that's not enough."Deadshot shook his head, serious."I'm seeing my daughter."

Amanda looked ready to fight before she nodded."That can be arranged. Any other requests?"

"I want visits with my friends."El Diablo said.

"BET..."Killer Croc growled before glancing at El Diablo and Erela.

Erela saw this and was quiet for a moment.

She had no home left.

No Mistah J, no Harley.

Nothing.

But she did have her friends.

"I wanna see Croc and El Diablo every weekend."She demanded, pondering for a moment before adding."And a comfier bed."

She glanced at Boomerang, pursing her lips before quickly speaking again."I can give and take on him."

"You're sweet, girlie."Boomerang said before turning to Amanda."Ten years off a triple life sentence? Darling, I'm walking outta here a free man or we're gonna start having some real fun!"

She stepped forward as he came closer.

"Why don't we start having some real fun?"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **I was nervous about the murder of June. Erela, since she is bipolar, she went into a depressed mood when she saw June and Flag reunite, and something inside of her snapped. She doesn't understand why they get a happy ending, and she doesn't so she took it from him. She wants Flag to feel the loss she feels.**

 ** _Please don't hate me_** **, I'm already self-conscious of my writing as it is.**

 **Quick question―Do you want Erela** **to come back for** **El Diablo and Killer Croc** **when The Joker and Harley come for her** **? Do you think The Joker would let her if, let's say, they work for him or something? She still belongs to H &J but it would continue their friendship.  
**

 **Anyway, if you did enjoy this chapter please leave a review if you want to see more of this story. **


	12. it's getting dark, too dark to see

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing!**

 **I got some hate in the last chapter when Erela killed June and, while I understand it, I have asked people that do hate not to leave it because I'd like my readers to have a happy time reading and reviewing if they choose to. I have had to delete some reviews; most were Guests. So, please, if you hate my story or my choices I make in it, please don't leave a review because it puts me down and that shows in my writing.**

 **To those who didn't understand why she did it, please read this. Erela is saner than The Joker and Harley, but her moods change drastically. She thinks that the loves of her life, her soulmates, are dead. She feels alone, and when she saw Flag and June, she wanted to punish Flag, so she took what he held most dear. June. She thinks that she doesn't get a happy ending so, because of that, she gave up and killed June. While she has Killer Croc and El Diablo, who she cares about, they aren't The Joker and Harley and never will be.**

 **I hope that helped!**

 **To my loyal and lovely readers, thank you for reviewing and for reading, it makes my day, I love you all!**

* * *

 **Belle Reve**

" **Ya ready?"**

Erela, who had spent most of her time in her new bed, turned her head to the right, gaze falling from the roof. Her gaze landed on the guard, one that was much nicer than Griggs, and sat up, swinging her feet over the side of the bed that took up most of her cage. Erela got to her feet; dark hair brushed aside as she let her hand run through it.

"Uh-huh."

She was excited; it was the weekend.

It was time to visit her friends.

It distracted her from the time she spent staring at the now empty cell across from her.

It still had Harley's sheets hanging from the bars; it was as if Amanda had kept it there to hurt her.

She made her way over to the bars, turning around so that he could place the handcuffs on her. Erela blankly stared ahead as he placed them on and she turned around, watching as he unlocked her cage then watched as she stepped out. Erela followed him, looking down as other guards placed chains around her ankles then attached them to her cuffs.

"What am I? The Hulk?"

One of the guards looked up at her, offering her a somewhat kind smile."It's just precaution."

They had been nicer since she hadn't caused trouble. She had been in a somewhat daze since she returned to the prison.

The only source of happiness she had inside of the prison was gone.

Erela felt hands grab her elbows and she was led outside of the part of the prison she was held in. She, because of the chains, toddled like a child starting to walk but they didn't drag her like Griggs would.

She wondered whatever happened to Griggs.

Erela hid her smile.

Mistah J had probably killed him for being so mean to his babies.

Erela was led down the hallway toward the secured room that she got to see El Diablo and Killer Croc then.

She didn't react as prisoners shouted either puerile or nonsense at her.

The guards unlocked the metal door and led her in, finally taking off her chains. Erela made a show of rubbing her wrists and kicking out her feet as she ventured further into the room. There were armed guards at each corner of the room, ready to shoot if they made trouble.

"Hey, boys!"

They didn't react, they never did, and remained cold faced.

Erela looked at the table in the middle of the room that was nailed down as well as the chairs, and she rolled her eyes before she turned when the sound of the door opened.

Erela smiled as Killer Croc, and El Diablo entered the room.

El Diablo gave her a smile while, as always, Killer Croc gave a grunt.

"What's up, carino?"

The brunette smiled before she shrugged."It's not the Ritz, but it's fine."

It wasn't a sappy greeting, but the three were happy to see each other.

* * *

" **Boss? We're here!"**

The Joker straightened as Frost called on him and he got up from his seat, pulling Harley behind him. The light haired woman's lower lip jutted out as she was dragged behind her lover, tugging angrily at the outfit she was wearing.

"Puddin', I don't like it!"

"We have to look the part, Harls."

"But it's not shiny!"Harley whined as she got onto ground off of the speed boat, looking down at the bullet proof vest that was similar to what the guards in the prison wore."I look silly."

The henchmen, also wearing the guard uniform jumped off of the speedboat, running ahead of their boss and Harley, armed with their weapons. The Joker let his hand fall from Harley's and when she complained once again, he cupped his tattooed hand over her mouth. She whined against his skin but giggled when he growled. He yanked her close, lips bushing her temple as she sighed happily against him, her eyes lighting up at his touch.

"You gonna be a good girl for daddy, pooh?"

She nodded, and he dropped his hand from her mouth.

Harley locked her arm with his, tongue running along her bottom lip."I miss Angel, Puddin'."

He growled again, but his expression told her that the feeling was mutual.

The pair hadn't gotten any sleep at all and, while Harley had been knocked out with pills to get her rest, The Joker and Frost had spent their nights working on their plans. The Joker grew more bloodthirsty as the hours passed and he knew he would enjoy the revenge just as much he would enjoy having his girls together in his bed again.

He'd ensure they'd never be taken again.

The Joker pulled Harley with them as they turned the corner, hiding behind a wall. Frost peaked out, noticing the guards that were standing in front of the large gates, armed and ready to strike. The gates stood tall with a symbol of the Grim Reaper locked behind bars.

Welcome to Bell Reve. Till death do us part.

The Joker cocked his head, letting his trail over the gates and the guards, a dangerous snarl ripping from his throat. He snapped out of his thoughts when Harley's hand ran down his arm as she clutched at him. Harley had become more clingy since they'd been separated from their angel.

A whine came from her as she whispered to her lover.

"I don't like the thought of Angel Baby in there all alone, Puddin'."Harley blinked, a dazed look replacing her worried expression."All alone. All alone in the cold."

The Joker snapped his fingers, demanding she return to reality. She blinked again, nodding and returning to stroking his arm as he turned back to his men.

"We'll shoot down anyone in our way. You remain in the circle as the rest watch your back."Frost stated turned to his boss, adding."You ready, boss?"

The Joker merely nodded and, at his word, his men fanned out.

His best shooters were at the front, and they easily overwhelmed those who were guarding the gates. Those at their sides took care of the shooters that were on the roof of the building.

Harley giggled, eyes wide."Oh, goodie."

As Harley watched the murders with glee, The Joker dragged her behind him."Puddin, can we play?"

"Wouldn't you rather put a bullet in those who took part in this whole game, pooh?"The Joker purred to his devil, hand running down her back as he nudged her in front of him."Huh?"

Her face lit up as she thought of those who had a hand in torturing her and her lovers.

She nodded, going quiet as she thought of her plans.

Those who were watching their backs followed behind them, weapons raised. Frost quickly got rid of whatever was locking them out, his phone to his ear as one of their hackers quickly rid of what was keeping them out. The Joker, having spent time in Arkham knew that the gates weren't locked with keys anymore, they updated it to some card needed access.

"Boss, it's open!"

The Joker followed behind Frost as he led them closer to the actual building. Shots were fired around them, but Joker and Harley casually sauntered to the entrance to the building.

The didn't fear any bullets touching them; they didn't have to. Harley's walk soon turned into an excited skip as Frost shot down those who were guarding the side. They were planning to enter at the side by blowing through it so that they didn't have to lose more men than they had to by going through the front.

Harley held onto her male lover, bouncing on the heels of her feet.

Her excitement was clear and, going by how she heard the growls coming from The Joker; she knew he felt the same.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **I'm so sorry for being gone so long, as i've tried to explain in my other Suicide Squad fics, I lost inspiration for these stories for a while. But i'm back, I hope, and I hope you're still interested in this story it would break my heart if you weren't.**

 **I hope you don't hate me.**

 **This chapter is short, I know and i'm sorry but I just quickly came up with something to tide you over until i've written the next chapter. I hope you liked it, despite it's shortness and please tell me what you would like to see in the next chapter.**

 **Anyway, i hope you liked it and, if you did, please leave a review.**

 **Love ya!**


	13. a lust for life keeps us alive

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

" **WHERE IS SHE?!"**

The Joker's shout echoed off of the walls, demanding yet jest-like at the same time, his usual tone. But he was utterly _enraged_ , his blue eyes had darkened, and his jaw was tight as he paced in front of the goon. He grew even more upset as he continued to glance over at Harley who was obviously absolutely _heartbroken_.

The Clown Prince's eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he gave a growl the made his men watch on in fear.

 _Nobody_ wanted to be on the receiving end of The Joker's ire.

"J, Miss Harley s-said this was where the cell was."

"W-We marked where _Harley_ said the cell would be. It all went to plan."The goon gestured to Harley who was clearly forlorn, fingers locked around the cell bars."We mapped it out-"

The goon's eyes widened as his mind caught up with his mouth and he quickly cut himself off. Frost's eyes widened a little, also slightly surprised that someone was stupid enough to attempt to shift the blame. Joker's goons weren't the smartest, but they weren't so dim to ignore a very painfully obvious rule, the most important rule.

 _Never_ disrespect The Joker's women.

The Joker turned around with a flourish, letting out a laugh before he tutted, wagging a finger.

"Ta, ta, ta, i _know_ you're not blaming Harley-girl for this."

"No, no, i'm-"Several shots cut him off and the goon staggered backward, hand to his chest, his eyes wide."M-Mister Joker!"

The Joker shook his head, annoyed and bored as the man carried on speaking. He looked at his gun, shaking it as if it were defective before shrugging. He shot the man a few more times, in the elbow, the arm but he continued to protest.

"Huh."

The man choked on his blood as he pressed down on the bullet wound."Mister Joker, i-"

Another shot echoed off of the walls and his head snapped back, eyelashes fluttering as a bullet shot through his forehead. The goon finally lost his footing and fell to the ground, head slamming off of the concrete, and he landed beside one of the wardens.

"Finally."The Joker inhaled a long breath as he tipped his head back, slicking back his hair."Some people just don't _know_ when to die."

He glanced at the rest of the goons who quickly scattered, returning to their tasks. The Joker snarled at the dead thug before he turned around on his heels.

His face softened as his gaze returned to Harley who stared at Erela's empty cell with an upset look. She stood on her tip toes, resting against the bars with her fingers locked around the bars.

Erela's 'Sweeting' collar, which Harley had found in the debris after the crash, dangled from Harley's fingers. Harley had kept it with her during their planning and had promised to return it to her angel when they found her. Harley still wore her beloved 'Puddin' collar proudly and she knew Erela would be overjoyed when it was returned to her.

 _ **"**...up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky. **"**_ Harley crooned to herself, eyes blank as she stared into Erela's bed, remembering the singing with her not that long ago. and the female clown gave a manic giggle. _ **"** When the blazing sun is gone, when he nothing shines upon, when you show your little light. Twinkle, twinkle, all the night. **"**_

Harley, as if sensing The Joker, instantly turned around and rushed into his embrace. She clutched Erela's collar in her grasp, her free hand resting on back The Joker's neck, keeping him against her.

"Where is she, Puddin?"Harley asked in a whining tone, growing more agitated by the moment, eyes wide."Where's our Angel Baby?"

The Joker was silent for a long moment as Harley peered up at him, sadness and puzzlement in her eyes. He didn't like it, he didn't like it when there was no smiles. He caused the smiles, he made them laugh. He didn't like this game because there were rules. The world was much more fun when there was no rules.

He especially didn't like it when someone played with his dolls.

"I don't know where angel is, but that is the game. You like games, don't you?"The Joker purred, poking Harley's cheeks in an attempt to make her smile."Even more when angel is the prize."

Harley's lips curved up, her eyes no longer glazed over and she nodded. She was good at games, she had never lost, and if finding Erela was a game then Harley was more happy to play,

"Uh-huh."Harley gave a broad smile, thumb lovingly stroking Erela's 'Sweeting' collar before she nodded again."I'll play."

"Good girl."The Joker patted Harley's cheek with a growl of approval, arm winding around her as he turned to face his right-hand man."Frost..."

"I'm on it, boss."

His right-hand man got the message even though his boss hadn't said another word. He wanted Erela found, but the entire place was a labyrinth. Whether is was ARGUS, Flag or Batman hiding Erela, Frost wouldn't stop until his boss had his missing girl and he'd return with results.

Frost was one man, but he'd worked for The Joker for years, he'd worked his way to right-hand man, and that had been no smooth sailing. Frost was an army within himself, and that was why his boss allowed him to breathe.

"Boss, we're clear for now."

Frost motioned to the exit gate which the goons had busted through so that they could roam the prison.

"Every inch of this place is surrounded. Everyone's on look out for Miss Erela. The others have the place surrounded, ready to shoot down as much they can."Frost looked up from his phone, nodding over to The Joker as he made his way over to his boss."We got time, but gotta work quick."

"Go, go, go."Frost gestured for Joker's men to go ahead, leaving a small group to follow."We got time, but it's limited."

"Oh, Frosty, i'm so happy you're not dead."Harley hummed, smiling brightly at Frost as she blew a kiss at him."MWAH!"

Any other man, or woman, would've been shot dead then and there. But not Frost, The Joker had taken him along for the ride, Frost been there from the start, he was in on the joke. From Harleen to Harley Quinn and Frost was his most favourite comrade. Frost knew how to act, he knew the rules, and he merely nodded respectfully in return.

"Boss, we're ready."

Harley didn't need to be told twice. She happily clapped to herself and took The Joker's arm, a skip in her step as she keenly followed her clown lover. The Joker led Harley behind him, his grip on her hand so tight that it was, no doubt, painful. Harley didn't mind. In fact, she returned the tight grip, it was comforting and kept her focused.

Frost trailed behind, striding determinedly behind his boss as he, every few moments, glanced at his phone to keep in contact. As he'd stated, the ground was scattered with wardens so that they had free rein. Cells had been broken into in their search for Erela and, each time a cell turned up either empty or held someone that wasn't Erela, the couple grew more upset.

"What if they've hurt her, Puddin'?"

Harley gave an upset whine as she clung to her lover."Oh, no, _no, no_ -"

 _"HEY!"_

Harley pursed her lips, tilting her head at the sound of a new voice. She sighed in a tired manner, the voice anything but female.

"Huh?"

The voice came again, this time louder."HEY! IN HERE!"

"Hey, hey!"A familiar but muffled voice reverberated off the walls, followed by the sound of hands hitting the steel cell door."Harley, that you?"

The Joker came to an abrupt stop, eyes darkening as he turned his head in the direction of the source of the voice. He tutted curiously as the banging carried on and he ambled over to the cell door, leading Harley by her hand. His other hand instantly pulled out his gun from its holster, fingers drumming against it as he prepared to shoot whoever called for Harley _apart_ from himself or Erela.

"What do we have here?"

Harley frowned, cocking her head, skimming through familiar faces to match the voice before she gasped.

"Oh, goodie."Harley hummed when The Joker pulled down the latch, revealing a still standing but bruised Deadshot."You're not dead."

Harley blew a bubble as she turned back to The Joker, fidgeting with his guard uniform with a scrunched up face, apparently not liking it on him. She stroked his arm fondly, shaking her head to herself as she did, apparently missing the usual crisp white shirt or his gold jacket.

"Oh, lookie lookie here."The Joker drawled, eyes narrowing as he observed Deadshot as much as he could, red lips curving up as he looked down to Harley."This one of yer _friends?_ "

"Uh-huh."Harley gave a one-shouldered shrug, smiling small at Deadshot."He was nicer than Flag, _smarter_ , but wouldn't let me play with the others."

"You alive or are these beatings makin' me see things?"Deadshot asked, wiping a hand down his face, barely blinking as he pressed down on his bruises and cuts as Harley giggled."You'd think i'm kidding. I _ain't_."

Deadshot raised his head, only to be met with a barrel of a gun poking through the latch. He instantly thought of yanking the gun but decided against it considering the fact he'd never heard of The Joker missing a target, just like himself. He also knew that if he took the gun, therefore disrespecting the Clown Prince, Harley would fire a shot at him in return.

Ally or not, the Clown Prince was her _beloved_ Puddin'.

"Hey, hey, i'm just a guy looking for a partner in crime to get outta this place."Deadshot tread carefully, eyes narrowing as he looked at The Joker, picking out his words carefully."Ya lookin' for your girl, i'm wantin' to get home to _mine_."

The Joker didn't react, he simply stared at the other man, eyes trained on the spot on his forehead where he was going to shoot at. Harley let out a mewl, touching The Joker's arm again with a shake of her head. If Deadshot was anything, he was a man of his word. He had grown accustomed to Erela's company, but he knew of The Joker's reputation, he wouldn't offer if he couldn't deliver.

"Puddin', not yet... _Oh!_ "

"Pumpkin..."The light haired woman inhaled sharply, lips curving up into a smile as The Joker tugged her head back by her hair, eyes flickering over her face before he met her eyes, speaking warningly."daddy's _working_."

 _Anything_ but in pain, Harley's smile grew, and she let out a cackle. The Joker remained stone-faced until Harley bounced on her toes, grabbing his arm and tugging, causing him to pull on her hair again.

Harley stood on her tip toes and tilting her head up, lips brushing his cheek as she muttered something nobody but The Joker could hear.

"Yeah?"When she pulled away, The Joker turned his head, looking down at her."Promise- _promise?_ "

Harley nipped on her bottom lip, solely focused on her clown lover as she gave a nod."Uh-huh."

Deadshot turned his head, feeling like he was witnessing something he shouldn't be. As he did, he noticed The Joker's men doing the same, as if they feared losing their life if they watched.

"I can help ya. Get me outta this shithole, and i'll _help_ ya."Deadshot replied, hitting the steel cell door once more, this time much harder."I hear her pass here every weekend for the visits."

"That right?"The Joker drawled, turning his head, baring his grills as he let out a growl, looking to Frost."Get her, Mr. Frost. She needs to be taught who she can and _cannot_ play with."

Erela, while able to hold her own in a fight quite well, was _submissive_. It was indisputable that The Joker and Harley were the _dominant_ ones, they were her _defenders_. She was guarded with them; they gave her strength, _salvation_. So faced with someone or something that wasn't either scared of her or meek and without her Sweeting to lead her or Harley not holding her hand, there was a high chance she'd become a victim _again_.

It wasn't _just_ Erela; they were lost without _each-other._

The Joker was utterly distressed and lost without his precious devil and his innocent angel. There was no point in laughing if there was nobody there to share the punchline. There was no point in sleeping if there wasn't warm and cool wrapped around him from either side. There was just _no point._

Harley wasn't much different; she would spiral if she'd lost not only her lovers but her _lifeline_.

The Clown Prince had _awakened_ something inside of her that had been burning there for a _long_ time. He had woken up a desire she had spent her life trying to _define_. A lust for life, an ambition for passion, adventure and _liberation_. And with Erela, with her _beloved_ Angel, the pair were so different that Harley could sit for hours and display a child-like fixation as she attempted to figure out the other woman.

Erela was a piece of art to Harley, and the female clown was _never_ bored. She was also, in Harley's words 'an easily startled deer' that Harley couldn't help but want to _preserve_. She was _completely_ besotted with her angel, so adoring that she despised being parted from her and, whens he was, Harley felt as if half of her had been _torn_.

That was what it felt like. Reluctant separation was like tearing off part of them.

"Yeah."His right-hand man nodded, already checking the whereabouts of the men that were supposed to be collecting Amanda."I'm on it, boss."

"Oh, no!"Harley mumbled, eyes wide as she tugged on The Joker's arm, growing more worried."They're making her see docs, Puddin'! They won't be as nice as me; they _won't_ bring her kitties. They-"

"Nah, nah!"Deadshot cut in, shaking his head as he looked over the dozen of those who were part of The Joker's crew."Ese and Croc comes past after. It was part of the deal. They visit every weekend or some shit like that and if you let me help-"

" _You_ help _me?"_

"Look, Joker, they're probably sending a shit ton of soldiers this way. I know you too smart to get caught, you're swifty swift. You probably have more of your bitches surrounding this place, yeah?"

When the Joker's grin widened, Deadshot nodded before carrying on."Flag's still pissed at your girl and since we're Squad, he's pissed at us all. He'll jump and latch onto any vengeance he can sink his teeth into and that means he'll send his guys in here ready to shoot anyone dead. You're gonna have to blow up this place if you wanna get out. You think you'll be able to find your girl in time in this fucking maze? I can fi-"

The Joker's hand slammed against the steel cell door, startling Deadshot which was a rare thing and a growl came from the Clown Prince. Not the playful growl he used around his girls, not the intimidating growl he gave as he interrogated Griggs. No, this growl could turn even the most menacing of men pale with _fear_.

While his men and Deadshot looked on in hesitance, Harley merely blissfully sighed and clapped.

The Joker looked at Deadshot; hands held out as he waved off the hitman's rant with a bored sigh."Got it, got it!"

The Joker then took a step back from the cell door, taking Harley with him and gestured to the door. His men, who still carried the tools they would've needed to break into Erela's cell, nodded to their boss and moved toward the cell door. Deadshot took a step back and, a moment later the sound of buzzing followed as the goons went to work.

"Harls..."

Harley, who had been clinging to her clown lover, pulled back from his shoulder and looked up to meet his gaze. Harley was already a dependent partner, they all were in their own ways because they were _all_ possessive, but she had been exceptionally clingy.

"Hmmm?"

"If your, uh, your pet is _fruitless_..."The Joker drawled, a hint of a smile on his face as Harley happily arched up into him."you, pumpkin, will be _punished_."

Harley batted her eyelashes at him, raising her head when his fingers brushed her cheek before he harshly grabbed her face, fingers digging into her skin. She mewled to herself, adoringly staring at her lover, hanging onto him by holding onto his bulletproof vest.

"Promise?"

The Joker's response was a growl, grip tightening on her face and he nodded. The pair looked almost puzzled as the pang in the chests grew more prominent the longer they remained still. It was still a confusing feeling, an annoying feeling that they both hated, especially The Joker.

Harley blinked as she attempted to rid of the lump in her throat."Not _without_ angel."

The Joker simply nodded, refusing to voice his complete agreement and he squeezed Harley's hip before he turned his head. The sound of the cell door slamming down to the ground made the pair feel almost relief because it meant they could carry on.

"Boss, he's out!"

The Joker merely glanced at Deadshot as he walked out of the cell, rubbing his hands together almost excitedly at the reality of being free.

"Hey, man-"

The Joker clicked his tongue, motioning for Deadshot to remain silent as he demanded."Where...is...she?"

"There's a secure room they bring her to; it's the most secure I hear. Passed it when they put that shit in our necks. Ya gotta go through big ass, steel doors to get to it. I'm thinkin' _I_ take out the guards in front, your boys smash through the doors, and you collect your girl."

The Joker laughed, apparently not impressed by Deadshot's claim that he was more prominent than his goons. He didn't think much of his gang, apart from Frost they were just set up to be collateral damage.

"Ya want a demonstration? Fine by me."Deadshot shook his head with a laugh then swiftly pulled back an arm and elbowed one of Joker's men, grabbing his gun and shooting down three of the goons without a second glance."Apart from when I missed _your_ girl on _purpose_ , I _never_ miss a shot."

"Oh..."The Joker cackled, tilting to the side to look at the bloody nosed goon on the ground."looks like you've been let go."

The Joker didn't react to the goon's begging as he nodded to Frost who then shot the man dead. Deadshot nodded to The Joker who took a step forward, reaching out and accepting two guns from Deadshot, looking over them to make sure they were loaded before he presented them to Deadshot.

"You're hired."

Deadshot looked down at the guns with a hum."Looks like it."

The hitman reached out to take the guns only to be grabbed by The Joker and when he looked down one of the guns was pointed at him, inches from below his eye. Deadshot was known for his swiftness and able to hold his own, but even he knew when someone else had the upper hand.

"You wouldn't be playing with _me_ , would you?"

Harley gave a giggle, blowing another bubble and gasping when it popped."Puddin', you'll scare him..."

Deadshot didn't break the gaze as he shook his head."Man-"

The Joker tapped Deadshot's temple with the gun, shaking his head."Shhh, shhh, shhh..."

"If don't get our girl back in one piece, if my girls aren't _together_ and with _me_ tonight, this entire place goes _KABOOM!_ "The Joker clapped his hands together, smile widening when Deadshot blinked rapidly. Deadshot never reacted, he was stoic, and a mere blink meant a lot."Your little tot will be sent pieces of you for _weeks_."

Deadshot's eyes darkened, and he knocked the gun out of The Joker's hand, grabbing it before it fell to the ground, catching the others as well. The Joker laughed as he took a step back, holding his hands up, feigning surrender. Deadshot pointed the gun at The Joker before he realized that the other man had played him.

He'd _wanted_ a reaction.

If he hadn't, if Deadshot had pointed the gun at him any other time, he would've taken him down.

"Ha, ha!"The Joker cackled, clapping his hands along with Harley as the pair laughed."I can tell you meant that. _Good_."

The Joker smirked at Deadshot before he looked over to Frost who'd beckoned him."Ya got good news for me?"

The Joker circled Harley as he walked off, nodding at her before he made his way over to Frost. Deadshot watched him go, mixed opinions on the Clown Prince before he turned as Harley sauntered up to him. The female clown didn't look all there as she stared down at a collar in her hand, a little confusing considering she wore a collar with The Joker's nickname on it.

That was when Deadshot remembered the collar. It was Erela's collar.

"What about the wardens?"Deadshot asked as he rolled back his soldiers, breathing in a long breath while looking left and right."They gonna jump out at us?"

"I hope so."Harley nodded with a manic grin, kissing Erela's 'Sweeting' collar fondly before she tucked it into her pocket."Don't look so spooked; my Puddin' has it sorted."

"I ain't spooked, Quinn, just hopin' that you and your honey left some for me."Deadshot replied, observing the gun, quickly finding out its name in his mind and nodding to himself."I'm sick of this shit. Only seein' my girl on their terms and being told I can't if they think i've looked at them wrong."

"And Amanda. Hope you let me have a pop at her before you kill her."Deadshot rolled up his sleeves, letting out a long breath and a dark laugh."Her and Flag? Well, bitches goin' pay."

Deadshot then groaned as he felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder and a snarl coming from behind him. The hand patted his shoulder several times, shaking him in an almost friendly manner but intimidating at the same time. The hitman looked ahead, noticing Harley smiling to herself, swaying back and forth, staring over his shoulder.

Deadshot turned his head, looking at the tattooed hand then to The Joker."Uh, i'm not a touchy-feely kinda guy."

The Joker was silent for a long moment before he let out a loud cackle, head tipping back and the sound echoing off of the walls. Harley soon followed, her high pitched giggles only making The Joker laugh boisterous.

"Funny, funny, _funny!"_

The Clown Prince patted Deadshot's shoulder, this time a little harder, and circled him. His men instantly straightened, ready to follow whenever he moved ahead. There were some of his men already in front, willing to take the brunt of an attack.

Frost remained beside his boss, poker-faced and weapons ready, phone in hand for contact with the other comrades.

The Joker came up beside Harley who instantly took his arm and pressed against his side, stroking his arm once again. The Joker made a forward sign and, as if they'd been preparing, his men instantly walked forward, Deadshot following a moment later.

"Ah, I love that guy! He's hi- _larious..._ "

* * *

" **Hit me, shorty."**

"You sure? Your cards are becoming a _stack_. We don't want another tantrum."

A growl was her response, an almost playful warning growl and Erela sighed."You got it. Another card it is, then."

Erela then turned her attention to the man sitting Killer Croc."What about you?"

El Diablo nodded when Erela looked to him."Same here, cariño."

The brunette nodded and complied, sliding a card over to each of them and taking one for herself. She wasn't sure if they were playing the game right, but nobody cared. There was a stack of board games, most with some pieces missing, at the corner of the room. It reminded her of a setting in a family room where parents got supervised visits with their children.

This was what they did every week, on the same day for a few hours.

It wasn't ideal by any means; they were just in _limbo_.

"I'm backing out. More cards anyone?"

Erela looked to El Diablo who shook his head, silently telling her he was cutting himself off. She nodded, turning to Killer Croc for his response. If he agreed, they would show their cards and whoever got closest to twenty-one was the winner.

"Hey-"

Killer Croc then suddenly released a growl, tearing the card and slamming them down on the table. Erela sighed, rolling her eyes as the table shook, anything _but_ hesitant around him.

"He's good, homie, just a sore loser."El Diablo held out his hand as the guards held tighter onto their weapons, shaking his head."Ain't that right?"

Killer Croc merely growled in reply, but the growl hasn't been as dark as the last. He snarled to himself, reaching over and snatching El Diablo's cards as well as Erela's.

"19."He mumbled as he counted El Diablo's then looked to Erela, growing."22."

"What'cha got?"

Killer Croc simply slid the cards across the table, grumbling to himself as Erela picked them up.

"24."The brunette muttered to herself, tutting before she gave a smirk."Hey, don't pout, _i'm_ losin' _more_ than _you_."

Killer Croc growled once more, but it was a softer one than his usual angry grunts. The pair met eyes, and she arched an eyebrow, daring him to hit the table again. He looked away, leaning back in his chair, arms at his sides and off the table.

She then noticed the tear in the card, eyes narrowing at her comrade in a scolding manner.

"And stop doin' that, they don't give a shit to replace them."Erela clicked her tongue, pleased that the card wasn't entirely torn before she collected them up again."That's another point for El."

"If I weren't holding the cards, i'd think you were cheating."Erela said as she took the cards and began to shuffle once more."Your game face is on point."

El Diablo simply shrugged, replying."When you're on the streets, you _have_ to be."

Erela snorted and started to give them each their limited around of cards, two each.

"Right, Croc-"

The three went silent and straightened defensively as she door opened, echoing throughout the small room. Erela raised her eyebrows, rolling back her shoulders while Killer Croc started to get to his feet only to growl in annoyance. The trio rolled their eyes with sighs as a chuckle was heard.

They all returned to the game, Killer Croc giving a hearty laugh, El Diablo shaking his head while Erela merely tutted. The new presence was a pain in the ass but, like an irritating sibling was, an annoying sibling that they'd go to bat for.

He was part of the Squad.

"Hey, guys."Boomerang drawled, letting out a vigorous chuckle when the men glared at him before he looked to Erela."Girlie. How we all doin'? Miss me?"

Erela didn't look up as she shuffled the rest of the stack of cards before placing it beside her.

"Like someone would an STD. Now _sit_."

Boomerang pursed his lips, tilting his head to the side for a moment, seemingly taking her remark as a compliment. He then nodded, moving to sit in the chair at the edge, in between Croc and Erela, only for Killer Croc to snarl. Boomerang jumped back, startled, though he quickly recovered, wondering what was up with the other man.

"What's up with ya?"

Another growl came from Killer Croc, and that was his response which made Boomerang even more wary.

Erela's lips curved up into a ghost of a smile, glancing over at Killer Croc who gave a chuckle before leaning back in his chair.

Erela hadn't smiled in what seemed like _forever_.

The only sign of life warmth that came from her was when she was around her Squad but the most they got from her was a _hint_ of a smile. Her eyes weren't as vibrant and carefree as they used to be but a glimmer of life would appear around her friends.

She could talk the talk and walk the walk.

She wouldn't let _anyone_ break her spirit; she refused to return to what she _used_ to be. Harley and Joker had breathed _life_ into her, they'd given her back her spirit, and she had _vowed_ to live _for_ them.

 _ **"** God is who you embrace with your body, mind and **soul**. Would you do that for me? **"**_

She'd get her vengeance. She'd live for _them_.

" _We **always** win, angel...dead or alive. **"**_

One day.

"Okay, okay, didn't wanna sit there anyway."Boomerang muttered as he circled the table, taking a seat in the chair at the other end, beside El Diablo."Got a feeling he don't like me, man."

"No feeling about it."El Diablo shook his head, calmly speaking as he nodded over to Killer Croc."He don't like ya, homie, he says you smell bad."

Boomerang gave a large smile, laughing as if he expected El Diablo to deliver the punchline. He didn't. The tattooed man simply looked at him before glancing back down at his cards.

"Huh?"Boomerang looked utterly flabbergasted as he glanced over at Killer Croc, pointing to himself." _I_ smell bad? This comin' from a _lizard_ -"

"Crocodile."Erela cut in without looking up from her cards, a hint of a warning in her tone."He's Killer _Croc_ , _not_ Killer Lizard."

"This coming from a _c_ _rocodile_."Boomerang rolled his eyes but nodded anyway, carrying on, still dumbfounded."that lurks about in the sewer?"

"Yeah, and he lives underground 'cause he's Killer _Croc_ , it's his _territory_. Besides, he _needs_ to live in a humid environment for his skin."Erela said, nodding to Killer Croc with a reverent looked before her gaze shifted to Boomerang, arching an eyebrow."What's your reason for smelling like a sewer?"

Boomerang raised both his eyebrows, gesturing to Killer Croc.

"You sayin' I smell worse than _him?_ "

A deep, guttural came from beside El Diablo, and Boomerang raised his head to see Killer Croc staring at him. Boomerang straightened, holding up his hands in surrender, letting out a chuckle with a shake of his head.

"No offense, mate, just making conversation."

"Nothing to say."Killer Croc bared his two rows of raver sharp teeth before he, once again, chuckled."You smell like _shit_."

Boomerang's smile fell, and he gave an indignant look, even more confused.

"Croc smells like Big Macs and Twizzlers; it's part of his deal with the devil. I _like_ Twizzlers."Erela replied with an almost nostalgic sigh, humming to herself with a glance at Croc before she looked back to Boomerang."Personal hygiene costs nothin'. What's _your_ excuse?"

Boomerang shrugged, leaning back in his chair as the trio returned to their game.

"Nobody gives a shit."His tone dripped with dark amusement but, the more he spoke, it faded."When you're up in here, they don't give a shit. You rot away from the inside _out_."

El Diablo, Erela, and Killer Croc looked away from their cards for a moment as Boomerang spoke, their eyes darkening as he, for the first time, acknowledged reality. Nobody did. They didn't speak about it because it only made the days longer. The four shared a long look, Boomerang shaking his head when he noticed the tension before he straightened in his chair.

"Come on."He looked down as Erela reached out with her hand, placing cards in front of him."You're after El Diablo. Croc goes first, me, El then you. Break the chain and Croc will break your neck."

Boomerang stared down at the cards, brow furrowing when Erela tapped the table before taking her hand away. The Australian huffed out a laugh, a broad smile growing onto his face as he picked up the cards, counting up in his head.

"Besides, got nobody to smell good for, do I? No girl is waiting when I get back to my cell."Boomerang chuckled as he crossed his arms over his chest, deliberately changing the tone of the mood."What's the point if I ain't gettin' nookie?"

While they were thankful for the change in mood, the rest of the group shook their heads, Erela rolling her eyes. Boomerang chuckled fondly, arms on the table as he leant forward. He was a pain in the ass, everyone knew that, but they could count on him to bring a jauntiness to the group, he was their _comrade_ despite the fact they'd all jump at the chance to hit him.

The Australian gave an impish smirk as he drummed his fingers against the table, trying to glance at Croc's cards as he did.

"Hey, Croc, if you get with someone is that considered bestiality?"

"Now, now, Curious _George_ , don't pull pigtails in the playground."Erela drawled, blinking innocently when Boomerang glared at her at the mention of his birth name."You like him, ask him out."

El Diablo, eyes still on his cards, didn't attempt to hide the small that appeared on his face. He gave a half smile, glancing over at Erela before he looked back at his cards. Boomerang and Killer Croc both rolled their eyes, Killer Croc's attention more focused on his cards.

"Very funny, girlie."

Boomerang tapped the cards against his jawline as he looked around the familiar room, feeling far too suffocated.

"Last I got close to gettin' any action was when this one 'ere-"Boomerang paused long enough to point to Erela, a mix of irritation and slight fondness in his eyes before he carried on."used me as a cushion for her and her girl for a soft landing."

Erela lips curved up into a smile with a nod, vividly remembering Harley happily whooping when the helicopter had started going down along with Boomerang shouting in protest. The dark haired woman giggled to herself, tapping the table as she reminisced.

" _Whooo! Whatta ride! **"**_

Erela shut her eyes for a moment, free hand touching where her 'PROPERTY OF H+J' was with a fond hum.

"It hurt like a bitch..."Boomerang the cocked his head, leering at Erela with a smirk."...in all the right places. You, uh, up for _—_ _HEY!"_

Erela moved swiftly, straightening in her chair and reaching out. Her fingers fisted in Boomerang's dirty locks and the man cried out as Erela brought his head down on the table. His forehead hit the table so hard that his vision blurred for a moment. Once it settled, his head was raised again when Erela harshly tugged on his hair, only to slam his forehead down on the table once more.

"Uh, guys? A little help here?"

His response was El Diablo cocking his head, glancing at him before his attention returned to his cards. He heard Killer Croc's dark and hearty chuckle, followed by a growl when the table shook due to the force of the impact that caused the stack of cards to topple over and onto the ground, halting their game.

"All right, all right!"Boomerang held up his hands in surrender as his head was raised again."Too soon, I take it?"

"Uh-huh."

Erela swallowed thickly, hand shaking a little. _There would never be a right time._

Boomerang groaned as Erela let him go only for him to hit the table once more. He rolled his eyes, blinking rapidly as his vision settled before he sat up. He glared at Erela who was resting back in her chair, arms crossed and a glimmer of smugness in her eyes.

"Right, where were we?"

Killer Croc beckoned to Erela, nodding."Hit me."

Erela silently nodded, sliding a card over to Killer Croc, shuffling the cards before looking to El Diablo for his response.

She suddenly forgot how to speak.

"That was gangsta. Also, i'm sticking with my cards."Boomerang winced as he massaged his forehead, glaring at the guards who hadn't made a move to help him."Thanks for the help, mates, hope the show was worth it."

The guards, for the first time, acknowledged their existence and looked to the group. They cocked their heads, a smirk on their faces as the looked to Boomerang. Nobody liked Boomerang, he had a mouth and was a sly pain in the ass that had taken out six of their guards just a few days before.

Including Jerry himself who, as he stood with his gun, had a nasty black eye.

"Huh?"His eyes narrowed in puzzlement, and he kissed his teeth, shaking his head and looked to the guard beside him."You see somethin', Jerry?"

Boomerang rolled his eyes as Jerry turned to Paul, blinking as he brought his fingers to his eye, massaging the nasty bruise. He cleared his throat, looking over the group before he shook his head, shrugging.

Jerry's mouth downturned and he shook his head, feigning innocence.

"Nah, I ain't see _anythin_ '. I th-"

 **KABOOM!**

The rest of Jerry's sentence was drowned out by sounds of an explosion before gunfire reverberated. It wasn't far away. The prison was under attack, that much was painfully clear. Everyone stilled, Erela and Boomerang perking up in curiously, straightening in their chairs. The guards took a step back, double-checking that their weapons were loaded as they stared at the door.

"..uh, hey! A-Anyone there?"

Both guards attempted to make contact with others with their walkie talkies only for the response to be complete silence. They looked at the door again as more sounds of havoc was heart and shared nervous look.

 _BANG!_

Jerry jumped, lips parting and closing before he muttered."What the _hell_ is that?"

"I'm not getting anything."Paul said, shaking his head to himself as both men tried once more to make contact, growing more uneasy."Nothing. _Shit_. You?"

Jerry shook his head, grip tightening on his gun at the sound of shocked cries, more gunfire then, once more, painful groans.

"Something's wrong."Paul muttered, letting go of his walkie-talkie and looking somewhat nervous."Something's happening."

"Ya think?"Boomerang jumped up, moving behind his chair and attempting to pull it from the ground it was nailed to, cursing to himself as he failed." _Nothing_ gets past you lot, does it?"

Jerry glared at Boomerang, gaze skimming the room before he aimed his gun at them."Everyone get down on the ground."

The Squad looked to the guards, each of them puzzled, amused and irritated at the same time. They rest stood with Boomerang, standing defensively as they glared at the guards.

"Huh?"Boomerang laughed to himself, pointing to himself before he shook his head."Don't think so, mate, I ain't laying down and taking it. If I die today, it's in a blaze of _freakin_ ' glory."

"We didn't go through save the world and survive it only to die like a bunch of _cowards_."El Diablo piped up with a shake of his head, speaking more words than he had in a long time."Nah, homie, you're trippin'."

"And we're not getting blamed if you _freaks_ escape during this."Paul hissed in response, both guards focused on the group, ready to shoot if one made the wrong move."Either you get down on the ground, or we blow your freaking brains out."

"That's just unfair."Erela replied, crossing her arms over her chest with a scowl, nodding to Boomerang."He doesn't have any brains."

Erela then looked to the guards, shrugging."Like you."

Both guards sent her a dark look, Jerry nodding with a gloomy chuckle.

"That so?"

Erela didn't have time to react as Jerry reached out and yanked her away from the group roughly. El Diablo and Killer Croc both took a step forward in an attempt to retrieve their friend only to be met with Paul and his gun.

"Let her go!"

"Ah, ah, ah..."Paul clicked his tongue, waving his phone at them, shaking his head."I've already texted your, uh, your _master_. Waller, right? This shit gets pinned on you, I ain't lettin' my name get mixed up in this shit. One text wipes you three _out_."

"She's clear of this shit, no nano-bombs in her neck which means that if you step in, her ass is safe but you... _you_ blow up." He then gestured to Erela who was still muttering curses underneath her break, eyes wide and dark."You really willing to risk your necks for that?"

Jerry and Paul had been placed with the group for a reason. They worked for Amanda. The pair were silent during the visits and, in return, nobody tried anything. But, as expected, the pair were lowlifes that looked out for themselves.

Killer Croc, El Diablo, and Boomerang shared a look before sending bitter looks to Paul.

They should've known they were Amanda's bitches.

"Let's not do anything _stupid_ , all right?"

Erela cried out in irritation, back of her head hitting Jerry's nose and she spun around, dodging his grip long enough to slap him, nails scratching his cheek. Her assault gave him long enough to hit her in the stomach with the end of his gun, causing her to double over. Erela inhaled a long breath, an angry screech coming from her as she twisted Jerry's arm, lunging at him, only to be hit across the face with the end of the gun.

Erela fought against his grip with all she had only to pause when the room started to spin. She rapidly blinked, a sudden need to shut her eyes taking over her.

"Not on top form, eh? Gotta be those shit they give ya."Jerry hissed into her ear, pressing the gun to her temple which made her freeze."Be a good girl."

The guard gave a smug smile as Erela went quiet, given him time to focus on the gunfire. It was getting closer instead of moving further away. If it were a break out then surely they would be going for the exit, not the center of Belle Reve, right?

 _BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Something was wrong.

"...let it be known that it is a _blessing_ and i lived for you as long as i could."Erela muttered, hands in a prayer position in front of her face and her eyes shut."You, Harley and i will meet again one day, i-"

"Are you praying?"Jerry frowned in confusion, shaking his head as Erela ignored him."Whatever. Shut up."

Erela's eyes widened in horror as Jerry's arm locked around her front, trapping her arms together and pinning her against him. She shook her head, utterly horrified as her hands couldn't meet in a prayer position. This was how she usually prayed to Mistah J, hands together in devotion and offering herself to him.

Erela swallowed, determined to finish and bowed her head."I-"

Jerry cut her off by squeezing her and making her cry out in annoyance.

"Lady, shut up, we need to hear."

No, she _had_ to finish.

"You didn't let me finish. I have to finish."Erela stated in a determined manner, an upset look on her face as she struggled against Jerry."I _need_ to finish."

Boomerang watched on, completely taken aback. He hadn't seen her worked up like that in a while. Sure, it had only been a few days, maybe a week, the days blended into one for him, but Erela was good at keeping herself together.

He hadn't seen her this upset since the aftermath of Harley and Joker's deaths. It was as if they'd died all over again.

He watched on as Erela's eyes glassed over and she let out a shaky breath. She was more enraged than upset, enraged that what she had left of them was being denied her.

"I need to finish!"Erela's voice raised as she stomped her feet, aiming for Jerry's own feet."YOU _HAVE_ TO LET ME FINISH!"

 _BANG! BANG! BANG!_

"Hey, let the girl finish, mate."Boomerang glared at the guard, gesturing to Erela who was clearly upset."If she's gonna get a bullet through her pretty head, just let her _pray_."

Jerry didn't seem affected as he held on to the woman."Yeah, and I need to _survive_."

Erela shook her head wildly, completely beside herself. Praying to The Joker, her God, was the only thing she had left. It was his only presence and, with him, as always, Harley was felt too. She knew that his power, his influence was always with her and so was Harley.

It was her _lifeline_.

"Let go of her. What's wrong with you?"El Diablo's fingers itched to hurl his own weapon that came from his hands as he witnessed Erela's screaming."Let the girl _go_."

Paul said nothing but kept his gun trained on the three men, shifting his attention from each one of them. Erela panted for air as she began to tire herself out, her eyes almost black with rage.

"HOW DARE YOU ASSUME YOU HAVE THE _RIGHT_ TO REFUSE MY PRAYER TO MY MISTAH J?"

Erela screamed as loud as she could, her outburst mirroring when Flag had presented Amanda as the voice of God, and she felt threatened.

El Diablo shook his head, taking a large step forward, unfazed by the gun."I SAID LET HER GO!"

El Diablo reached out, ready to use his own weapon just as Erela screamed."SWEETING, HARLEY AND I WILL STRIKE YO-"

The rest of her rant was muffled when he let go of her body and attempted to clamp a hand over her mouth, only to be bitten. Erela gave an almost inhuman growl as she bit into his flesh so hard that the bite pierced his skin. The screech that came from Jerry was anything but manly.

El Diablo let his hands fall by his side, eyes wide as he watched on with a small smile. Jerry's eyes widened as he witnessed blood coming from the bite as Erela pulled away, wound deep.

"AH!"

Boomerang chuckled, swatting at Killer Croc."Guess she's been spending too much time with you, eh, mate?"

Jerry cried out as he pushed Erela away from him, the young woman bouncing off the edge of the table before she fell to the ground. Erela's eyes widened as she turned to see the gun being pointed at her and there was no way of escape. Erela swallowed as she slowly scuffled back, eyes focused on the gun.

"You little b-"

Another growl ripped through the room, but this one was more guttural."'AY!"

Jerry barely had time to catch a glimpse of the large body that came rushing toward him. A strong hand grabbed his gun and, as he had done to Erela, smacked him across the face with it. Jerry was helpless to struggle as he was grabbed by his head. He cried out as his face hit the wall, surely breaking his nose before he was hitting the wall across the room.

"Shit!"

Jerry spat out blood as he limply tumbled to the ground, blood coating his face and his chest heaving. Paul's eyes widened as he turned to see Killer Croc facing him and he backed up, only to be grabbed by his bulletproof vest and shoved into the wall behind him.

"HEY!"

He attempted to shoot at Killer Croc, only for the large man to grab the barely of his gun and use the grip to toss him aside. Paul lost his footing, clutching his gun but, as is he staggered, the phone fell from his grip and slid across the ground.

"Oh, lookie!"

"Motherfucker!"Paul's eyes widened once more as Boomerang leant down and picked up the only contact he had with Amanda and the power he had with the bombs."NO!"

"Looks like we got your toy."Boomerang drawled as he looked over the phone, brow furrowing."Hey, you got any good games on this thing?"

Paul swallowed as he processed the fact that they had the upper-hand concerning the bombs. The man backed up as Killer Croc ambled forward and shot at the man. Killer Croc groaned as a bullet went through his shoulder, making him stagger for a moment. The group all watched on in slight worry as he clutched his shoulder but showed no emotion.

Erela shook her head and got to her feet."No!"

"It won't kill him, girlie, it's a scratch for a bloke his size."Boomerang quietly said as Croc observed his wound with curiously."He's all _good_."

Erela, while knowing that, made her way over to Killer Croc only to feel a sharp tug. A hand fisted in her long brown hair, and she winced as the hand pulled roughly. Erela had no choice but to back up against a body. Mistah J pulled her hair all the time, but he made the pain feel good. She didn't like _this_ pain.

She fought against the man holding her, punching him across the face despite her blurry vision. She dodged a hit long enough to knee him in the side and push him up against he wall, forearm against his throat.

Erela was a good fighter; she'd been taught by the best. The pair exchanged blows, the female gaining the upper hand but when Erela blinked when the room started to spin, a harsh blow to her jaw made her lose her footing.

"Come here!"

Paul pulled Erela against him, tugging at her hair. Erela in his grip, barrel of the gun brushing down the side of her face almost affectionately. Erela snarled at him when he laughed after she flinched at the touch, her doe eyes almost black with anger.

"Just let her go, homie."El Diablo demanded, the most sanest of the group as he attempted to negotiate."We ain't part of this; you don't _need_ to do this."

"Yeah, well, I know that a bullet does a hella fine job in blowing her brains out."Paul gave a wolfish smile as he pressed the gun to Erela's temple."You think you're quick enough to-"

 _BANG!_

Suddenly a buzzing sound came from the other side of the steel door, making Paul's eyes widen. The sound was almost deafening and intimidating, it proving that this wasn't prisoners causing a riot or breaking out. They weren't focused on getting out; they wanted to get inside the secure room, they knew who was inside of the room.

"Fuck."

They wanted someone _inside_ of the room.

It was their _mission_ to get into the room.

The group looked at the door as little, fiery sparks bounced off the doorframe as the steel door started to become loose. Killer Croc rolled back his shoulders, baring his razor sharp teeth as he faced the door, ready to fight and protect. El Diablo took a step in Erela's direction, gaze flickering from Paul to the door, prepared to use Paul's distraction on the attack to get Erela to safety.

And Boomerang, as expected, stepped behind Killer Croc but his fists raised anyway.

" _Hit 'em again! He's still moving!"_

A high pitched giggle followed along with the sound of gum popping. _"...Puddin, it's time."_

At the sound of the voice Erela suddenly couldn't breathe, her eyes widened, and her vision became blurry. She'd know that giggle and voice anywhere and, despite her predicament, Erela couldn't help but smile at the sound.

The brunette's lips parted, she inhaled a long breath before she lost her footing, falling against the guard who had a hold of her.

It _couldn't_ be.

The twinge of the doubt in the back of her mind instantly faded, Erela could hear a familiar growl and a tut, as if she were being scolded for her doubt. The tut she'd gotten for splashing the water in the bath or not tightening her grip on her gun. She nodded to herself, bouncing on her toes as she buzzing got louder, excited anticipation fluttering in her stomach.

The brunette wet her dry lips, voice just above a whisper."H-Harls?"

Everyone shared a startled look, a mix between dread and hesitance and Erela heard Paul mutter."Oh, shit."

Erela's lower lip quivered as the hope built up in her chest, a feeling of her heart being clenched making it harder for her to breathe. Erela's eyes glassed over, her heart racing against her ribcage as she watched intently. _Hope_.

Time seemed to slow down as she waited for the steel door to give way and, when it did, when the door collapsed, it was as if breathing fresh air.

 _ **"** Oh, you know i'd do **anything** for my girls. **"**_

Everything else seemed to fall away at that moment.

Everything fell but the entrance to the room which Erela continued to stare at.

And, just as her smile started to falter, a familiar, tall, lean but powerfully built figure appeared in the doorway. The person was a man. Erela blinked several times over to settle her vision but, when she heard a growl, Erela's fights to get free become more violent.

She'd know that growl anywhere.

She gave a silent plea, begging for a more petite and female body to join him. Her fingers itched to interlock with Harley's again, and she hadn't been able to rest without The Joker in between her and Harley.

"Please, please, please."

She muttered their names, hoping to catch sight of green hair or red lips but when she didn't, she shook her head. There was no way of telling who it was considering their face was hidden and they wore a uniform neither of her lovers would wear. The guard held onto her tighter, his hands shaking, as if he planned to use her as a shield.

" _Please."_

She swallowed the lump in her throat as her gaze settled on the bulletproof vest, a breathy sigh leaving her when she read the word.

 _JOKER._

Erela gave a silent laugh, tilting her head as she figures took a step forward and, as they did, her wish came true. Someone else danced into the secure room, also dressed in guard clothing but pulling unhappily at their dark guard outfit with an upset huff. A skip in their step, a far to familiar skip, they instantly came up beside the taller person.

Erela's heart skipped a beat as she read the name on their bulletproof vest.

 _HARLEY_

Erela let out an overjoyed squeal as the pair tore off their headgear, their famous smiles gracing their faces when they saw Erela.

"Hello, angel baby."

* * *

 **HEY, EVERYONE!**

 **I AM THE WORST AUTHOR EVER AND I SUCK, I KNOW. _I'M SO SORRY!_**

 **I lost inspiration for this story for a long time. It doesn't mean I forgot about it because I didn't, I love this story, and i'm so happy you guys do too. I did try several times to write, half of it took months to piece together, but nothing seemed good enough, this chapter isn't the best enough, but I tried my best.**

 **I re-wrote it and thought it out so much, and I know I suck for not writing the reunion. The thing is, the reunion is gonna be special, and I don't want to write or post it unless it's perfect for you guys because you deserve the best. That is why I don't post a rushed, sucky chapter because it's not fair to the story, the characters and, _mainly_ , not fair to you all. I just wouldn't feel right about it. **

**THIS IS GOING TO BE FINISHED, I PROMISE. I'm not going to leave it unfinished. Please forgive me?**

 **I hope you don't hate me and still do want to read the rest of this story. I hope someone did enjoy this chapter; I spent so long on the characters— _especially_ The Joker because he is so difficult to write and I know i'm never gonna get him on point because, _hey_ , it's The Joker. **

**I love writing El Diablo, Killer Croc, Boomerang, and Erela because their friendship is so sweet and enjoyable. But, most i love writing for The Joker, Erela and Harley relationship, i've missed writing it because it's a lot of fun for me, i love them. I hope you all do, too!**

 **Sorry for the long message and, if you did _enjoy_ this chapter and are looking forward to the next chapter** , _**please let me know by leaving a review.**_


	14. if the heavens ever did speak

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

 **26 HOURS AGO―SATURDAY**

 **"Ah, you've got Doe Eyes."**

Hugo Russ' head snapped up at the laugh following the words and set down his pen with a breath of exasperation. He blinked several times to collect himself before turning his head to see a guard hovering over his shoulder with a curious yet amused expression on his face. The pair were in the small but highly secured room where Hugo would be having his first session with his new potential patient.

"Sorry?"

Making a mental note to bring the guard's insolence up with his superiors, Hugo turned in his swivel chair, giving the other man no choice but to step back, and fully looked up at the guard.

"You sure you want to take this one on, doc?"

The other man showed no sign of being ashamed of his bluntness as he casually continued to chew on his gum. With his disheveled appearance and such glibness towards his superiors, it wasn't difficult for Hugo to come to the conclusion that there needed to be swift changes in how the prison dealt with the workers and the inmates.

Frowning up at the other man, Hugo took a moment before calmly offering him a tight smile.

"Excuse me?"

"I only caught a glimpse of the other one when she took one of my guys' eye out. People like you always want a pop at them. Beats me why you're allowed now. It never works. That's why they're _here_."The guard, whose name was Tony from a quick glance his tag, shook his head with a click of his tone as he straightened."No wonder you asked for Doe Eyes. She's _fresh_."

"Is that so?"Brow furrowing at the new information, Hugo, while doubtful of Tony's reliability, prodded for more."And how are you aware of that?"

Tony studied Hugo for a moment before he started to laugh to himself. His tongue swept across his lower lip as he thought of the girl in question, a faraway look in his eyes.

"Believe me; i would've remembered a face like _that_ if I had to restrain her."He quietly said to himself with an almost suggestive tone before blinking himself out of whatever daze he'd put himself under."You want to see the, uh, the one that still has all her marbles. That it?"

He turned and looked at Hugo once more, gesturing to his notebooks."You want to know what made a pretty girl, a girl pure as the driven snow, get involved with such a shitshow?"

"That is the idea, yes."Hugo quietly replied, drawing in a long breath at Tony's inapt comments, turning over his notebook before the guard had a proper chance at reading his notes."I find the inmates aren't getting fair treatment here. After recent events that caused Belle Reve to be put under investigation I find that it needs some change. Nobody is even attempting to-"

They were interrupted by the sound of crackling radio static, followed by a faint female voice caught their ears.

 _"...on our way."_

After replying that he'd received the notice, Tony turned back to Hugo whose head was bowed as he scrawled in his notebook.

"She's-"

Without looking up from his notebook, Hugo interjected."On her way. I heard."

"Most of these..."The beefy guard pursed his lips as he tried to find a correct label to define the inhabitants of the place before he just shrugged." _animals_ shouldn't be released. _Ever_."

A flash of indignation crossed Hugo's face as he processed Tony's words. He suddenly stopped scribbling, pad of his thumb clicking on the top of his pen. Hugo remained still before he slowly raised his head, meeting Tony's eyes.

"Sometimes a pair of fresh eyes is what a place like this needs."Hugo adamantly announced as he picked up his notebook, tucking it under his arm."Someone _qualified_ to make such judgments."

He sent Tony a pointed look out of the corner of his eye as he stood from his chair after hearing the sound of voices outside of the large metal door.

"Sometimes the inmates are more likely to open up to someone who believes that they aren't a lost cause. They need someone who cares enough to understand and, with the correct help, they can be reformed, as it were."

"Not this one."Tony shook his head with a dry laugh, patting the table then gripping the edge before attempting to shake it. As it was nailed down the table did not move, but this made Tony smile, as if he'd proven a point."She's batshit crazy, don't let the Bambi eyes fool ya."

Reminding himself that it wasn't professional to roll his eyes, Hugo's eyes followed Tony as he made his way over the door.

"There is no evidence to support that she is or isn't mentally disturbed. Just because one is incarcerated doesn't mean they are unstable."Hugo sternly mused, belief firm in his words and tone laced with determination."I don't know why this prison is just allowing people to be placed in here without following the correct procedures to make a decision if they should, in fact, be here."

Waving a hand at Hugo, Tony slowed down in his tracks just as three sharp knocks were heard on the metal door. He paid no mind to them, though, as he slowly turned and faced the psychiatrist.

"Some may need to be _here_ while some may need to be placed in _Arkham_. And I prefer to remain unbiased until I meet the person."Forcing himself to remain stoic under Tony's dubious gaze as the guard scanned him from head to toe, Hugo's grip tightened on his pen."And the same goes for Jazmine until I get to _know_ her."

The guard narrowed his eyes at him, eyes flickering over his face as if he were pondering the doctor's sanity.

"You don't know, do you?"

Glancing at the metal door and Tony expectantly, Hugo sensed the guard wasn't going to move until he replied.

"Sorry?"He sent the guard a puzzled, as well as annoyed, frown."Know what?"

Tony studied the psychiatrist before he snorted, thumbing his nose with a hum of amusement. Hugo's jaw clenched, his grip on his notebook tightened, suddenly feel the punchline of a bad joke.

"You didn't ask about who you were treating at all?"Tony asked, the corners of his mouth twitching as if he were nervous or attempting to hold back laughter."Nothing?"

Shaking his head, Hugo smiled to himself almost proudly.

He preferred to make connections with the patients assigned to him and was determined to do the same with his new patients. He wanted to make a change. And although Jazmine had been handed over to him almost quickly and carelessly so quickly after he'd even crossed the Belle Reve threshold he was not deterred.

"I am aware of the crimes she has been charged with. I didn't want my first impression of her to be sullied by rumours."Hugo felt the need to defend himself, a glimmer of annoyance in his eyes and he took a moment to compose himself, quietly muttering."Besides, it's not like any other staff members here care to do their job _appropriately_."

Tony's mouth curved up at his response and his shoulders shook with quiet laughter. He drew out a breath as he fished out his keycard, still quietly laughing to himself but there was a nervousness in his laugh that caught Hugo's attention. Hugo watched him with a deep frown, wondering what had him to unsettled refused to acknowledge it.

"You should've done your homework."He heard Tony mutter to himself as he pocketed his keycard and reached out for the handle but, at the last second, turned to look at Hugo."You'll find out why soon enough."

Wrenching open the large, steel door with a long breath, Tony stepped aside to allow Hugo first sight of his patient stood in the frame, flanked by two other guards.

"And here she is."

Wearing a pair of handcuffs on her wrists and ankles that were joined by chains wrapped around the middle and joined the cuffs together, Jazmine shuffled further into the room. Despite donning a the unsurprising worn out Belle Reve clothing which consisted off orange ill-fitting bottoms, an orange shirt and a white tank that had been torn in some places, the young woman came off healthy.

Until she tilted her head up and one was able looked into her eyes. They were dark and glazed over. Vacant. Hugo was quickly drawn to the dark circles underneath them. Then noticed just how pale and exhausted she looked.

But, nevertheless, she stood at her full height, her back straight and eyes piercing. As if she'd been taught to do so.

"You good, Russ?"

Snapping out of his daze, Hugo was quick to nod in agreement, not wanting the guards to linger longer than the needed to.

"Yes."Hugo firmly said, waving for the guards to leave them be with another nod."We're just fine. Thanks."

"Right..."Tony began as he unlocked Jazmine's wrist cuffs, pausing as he waited for her to look up at him. When she finally did he made a sound of approval."We're just a holler away, all right? No funny business with the doc and we'll be good."

Releasing the cuffs until only one dangled from Jazmine's wrist still latched, Tony kept it that way until Jazmine replied.

"All right?"

"All right."Jazmine murmured so quietly that Hugo had to strain to hear her, large brown eyes staring up at Tony."All right."

Humming again in approval, Tony proceeded to unlock and remove the ankle cuffs that were attached to her wrist cuffs, slowly rising to his full height so he could read Jazmine's body language. And when he was positive she was calm and composed, he rounded her and made his way towards the door.

"That's us."He mumbled to the other guards, gesturing for him to re-open the door, turning back to look at Hugo over Jazmine's shoulder."We're just outside."

"Thank you."Hugo tightly smiled at the guards, eyes still fixed on Jazmine."But I think we'll be all right."

Chains rattling together as he fisted them in his hands, Tony's eyes flickered between Jazmine and Hugo several times before he slowly stepped away, motioning for the other guard to close the door behind them.

And, just as the door creaked closed, he offered Hugo an almost hesitant smile before mouthing two words.

 _Good luck._

* * *

 **"It's nice to finally meet you."**

Shifting in the chair she'd claimed, Erela stared at the man across from her curiously, closely scrutinising his every movement. She didn't know him nor had she'd been warned might encounter him. El Diablo, Killer Croc and Boomerang hadn't mentioned a 'doc' visiting them and she trusted they would've warned her.

What did he want?

"My name is Hugo..."

Squirming in the chair a second time, Erela suddenly felt a pit in her stomach as her thoughts lingered on her comrades. It was the weekend. She saw her friends on the weekend. How long was she supposed to remain in the stranger's presence?

She thought over forcing her way out, perhaps using him as bait but quickly abandoned the idea when she pondered the consequences. She'd heard Deadshot had been denied a visit to his daughter after engaging in a scuffle with a guard that had held back a letter from her.

Her friends were all she had. She couldn't risk it.

"Jazmine?"

Heart hammering against her ribcage, Erela's fingers twitched against her palm and she clenched her fist.

She didn't like this man. She didn't like Hugo.

"So, Jazmine-"

"No, _no_."Blinking rapidly at her given name, the brunette shook her head, firmly correcting. _"Erela._ It's Erela."

Hugo sent her a confused look, parting his lips to question her but snapped his mouth shut when he noticed the distress in her eyes. It hadn't been there before he'd mentioned Jazmine. Deciding not to push he slowly nodded in acceptance, humming low in his throat.

"Erela. Right. Forgive me. I'll fix that for you."The doctor corrected himself, scribbling out something on his notepad, presumably her birth name."Excluding your name and your charges, your file is a mess of uncertainty and barely any information."

"Why am I here?"Erela softly demanded, eyes flickering over the man's face almost dubiously then flitting towards the door."I don't want to be here."

It was the weekend. She saw her friends on the weekend.

"Belle Reve is cracking down on the medical treatment, thankfully. There's been more violence amongst inmates as well as inmates against the staff. Treatment was non-existent until recently. Some believe inmates can't be 'fixed' as they would- "

Hugo almost jumped when a series of laughter replaced the tension and he looked back over to Erela to see her shoulders shaking, head bowed while she simpered. The sounds were then followed by an almost pensive sigh as if his words had brought something fond to mind.

"Yes, well, it's been tough for us to be heard."He carried on as if nothing had happened."Because of their history, barely anyone wants to accept that inmates need help. Criminal or not the people in the cells are human and deserve the right treatment."

Erela's mouth suddenly snapped shut, lips setting in a tight line.

 _Treatment?_ Erela mouthed with wide eyes but, other than that, there was no expression on her features, no shock or acceptance.

But, as he continued to stare at her, she suddenly piped up with a blunt question.

"What if we don't need it?"

Familiar with the question, Hugo answered almost robotically."Some can't make that choice for themselves."

" _But_ what about the ones who can decide for themselves?"Erela straightened in her chair, looking at the door once more, obviously debating whether she should make a run for it."Like me."

"How about you toughen through this session and then we'll talk?"The doctor quietly suggested, offering Erela a small smile in hopes to calm the situation."Again, there is barely any information on you and, because of that, there is only one way to determine whether you'll need to continue with treatment and that is this session."

Erela pursed her lips, still unconvinced, arms crossed defensively.

"It's just fifty eight more minutes."He added after looking down at his watch, shrugging casually and leaning back in his chair."All you gotta do is reply to my questions and talk, that's it. If you're sure you don't need any further sessions or treatment then what's the harm?"

He watched as Erela pondered his words, eyes still narrowed but there were a few, however fleeting, determined flickers in her eyes.

"Then I can go back?"Erela meekly inquired, gaze flickering over his features cautiously."I see my friends tomorrow. I can't be late. Pretty please."

Her beseeching tugged at something in his chest. Something that become quite difficult to ignore the longer she peered over at him with her large brown orbs. Hugo, drawn in by her gentle tone and those eyes, suddenly felt the need to reassure her.

"Then you can go back."Hugo promised with a small smile, toying with his pen with a relaxed glance at his watch again."You have my word on that. It's just fifty seven more minutes. We got a deal?"

He went silent after noticing that Erela was pondering his words, patiently sitting with pen in hand. Erela stared at him for a drawn out few seconds she suddenly shrugged. Nodding in agreement, a ghost of a smile played at her mouth.

It was as if a switch had flipped.

"Okay."

"Okay."He repeated with a small laugh, allowing Erela a moment to gather her bearings before he nonchalantly inquired."Do you know your date of birth?"

"Ninety, ninety one."Erela slowly enunciated, pausing before stating each word, eyeing him as he wrote it down before casually adding."September the fourth."

"That would make you..."

"Twenty five."Erela provided with a nod, mouthing the words to herself before quickly adding."Twenty six in four weeks."

"Do you have parents? Siblings?"

Her reply was swift and confident. Almost forceful."Nope."

"No to which?"He poked at the subject, hearing the underlying agitation in her voice, eyes watching her carefully but Erela had no facial reaction to the mention of her blood family."Parents or siblings?"

"Nope."Erela shrugged, playing with her long dark locks that reached just above her waist." _Dead._ "

Intrigued, Hugo wrote down the shift in Erela's demeanour at the mention of her family.

"I'm sorry."

Her brow furrowed at his condolences but didn't say anything, finished with the subject. Instead, Erela continued to comfortably but still vigilantly sit in her chair and play with her hair.

But Hugo wanted to poke at the subject.

"Which did you lose? Your mother?"

Hugo drew out a long pause and kept his eyes trained on Erela's face, attempting to read emotions on her features what was going through her mind. At the mention of her mother Erela's response was nothing.

Apart from looking a little perturbed at his persistence, she just looked bored.

There was no change in body language, mood or anything that showed she was affected by the thought of her mother. She still casually lounged in her chair, eyes focused on a lock of hair she was in the midst of plaiting.

"What about your father?"Hugo quietly asked, glancing away to scrawl on the paper, eyes quickly returning to the brunette."Did you lose him?"

The dark haired woman's body slowly went still, starting from her foot which had been impatiently tapping against her thigh to her fingers. Her half plaited lock went limb between her middle and pointer finger, the strands slowly untwining as the grip loosened.

Her face scrunched up in indignation as she stiffly undid the plait and blew the hair from her face, unable to concentrate anymore. There was a large adjustment in her expression as it changed into something that could only be described as out of place.

And it made him feel unsettled.

Feeling the tension and suddenly aware of Erela's tight body language, Hugo straightened in his chair, fingers ready to push a certain button that called for back up.

He realised there were pros and cons in asking straight forward questions and certain topics had to be handled carefully. Especially if they were uncovered without the right approach.

But, even though questions helped them establish boundaries certain topics needed to be put roused while others needed to be put on the back-burner. Such as the topic of Erela's parents. He'd found an important subject which could result in helping him understand Erela which could lead to him, perhaps, getting somewhere.

And, while that was true, certain topics could act as a trigger and, with certain vulnerable people with a vulnerable mindset, prodding at such topics could mean danger.

"Erela? Do you want to take a break?

He got no response which only served to unsettle him more because Erela still seemed out of place.

Transfixed.

She looked out of place because, as his words hung in the air and she'd had time to ponder the question, Erela went from looking mildly amused to disorientated.

Once again, her eyes flickered around the room rapidly, teeth nibbling on her bottom lip a little to hard as it started to become red and puffy from the pressure.

"Didn't lose anyone. I was _saved_."She simply answered, the word almost lost in the long sigh that left her as she slumped back in her chair."Next question, please."

"Do you have a partner?"The doctor calmly asked after a glance at his notebook, thumb pressing down on the clicker of the pen once more."Male or female?"

There was a change in her expression then, suddenly, a smile broke out on her face.

Beaming at him, Erela keenly nodded."Uh-huh."

He nodded, scribbling down her response and hopeful to add more information. But when Erela went quiet, the doctor looked over at her. He gave another nod, pen hovering over the paper, waiting for Erela to prolong her answer.

But the woman stared back at him. She had no plans to elaborate on her answer which made the man even more curious and he waited a moment before he spoke again.

"Which one is it?"

The brunette sent the doctor a befuddled look, as if questioning his intelligence because everybody was aware of those she was in a relationship with.

"Both."Erela finally answered with a beaming smile, it turning almost dreamy."My precious and my sweeting."

He carefully studied Erela, eyes flickering over her features as he noticed that she seemed to almost come to life at the mere mention of her partners.

"Is that right?"He casually muttered, gently poking at the subject, hoping to maintain her light mood to garner more information."What are their names?"

"Oh, oh!"She straightened in her chair almost excitably, drew out a long pause before proudly proclaiming."Mistah J and Harley."

As soon as the names fell from her lips, Hugo froze in the midst of his scribbling and head eyes snapped up, eyes searching for Erela. The suddenly halt in his movements and the lack of attention on his writing resulted a large, black line go through his words and off the page.

 _You should've done your homework. You'll find out why soon enough._

The Joker was known as a notorious and formidably diabolical criminal kingpin. Apart from being committed to Arkham so regularly that it seemed to be his second home, he was at the top of Gotham criminal ladder and was greatly feared and rightly so from what was said about him. Murderer, trickster, sadistic were a few of the many adjectives people had used to describe him.

Intelligent had been at the top of the list, as well as charismatic. He'd been so charismatic that a gifted, bright young woman—a psychiatrist—had fallen in love with him despite being aware of his callous, manipulative nature.

He'd noticed something hidden in Harleen, drawn it out of her and created himself a masterpiece. A masterpiece that had risen to power alongside him and turned into a sociopathic, murderous albeit devoted partner in crime that had made a reputation for herself.

And, as if turning Harleen into Harley hadn't been enough—if proving he was charismatic enough to convert his psychiatrist hadn't been enough—he'd set his sights on an another.

It had been said—whether it was true or not that wasn't clear—that Harley had caught sight of her first and, like a moth to a flame, hadn't managed to forget her. Where, how and when hadn't been figured out. And, like fuse and a match, the church had been engulfed in flames when The Joker had also found himself drawn to the woman.

A young, a devoutly pious, innocent woman, whose worst deed was perhaps falling asleep a little later than her curfew allowed somehow garnered the focus of the self-proclaimed King and Queen of a few sweet nothings, a church engulfed in flames later she'd been transformed.

Hugo would've given anything to learn exactly how the Clown Prince acquired certain knowledge about people without trying. Whether it was what they denied about themselves or whether it was something he himself drew out—what he saw that nobody else did that gave him that advantage.

 _Oh, shit._

Eyes slowly shifting from his writing and nervously flickering over to a still smiling Erela, Hugo's blood ran cold as he connected the dots. Suddenly, his hands were clammy and his throat closed up. He found it impossible to keep his eyes on the young woman across from him as he struggled to form his next words without sounding as nonplussed as he felt.

 _You're **that** girl._

"Mister?"

"Sorry, sorry. Forgive me."Finally finding his voice, Hugo gathered his composure before voicing his next query, trying to force the waver out of his voice."And how long have you been in this relationship?"

 _Why would you want to subject yourself to this relationship?_ Was what he really wanted to ask but, Hugo quickly reminded himself, it wasn't professional. He prided himself in being impartial.

"Three years."Erela proudly proclaimed, large brown eyes twinkling.

"And when did you meet-"Hugo couldn't bring himself to use the pet names Erela reserved for her partners, they felt sour on his tongue. Even though he knew the answer he wanted to hear it, to see if she herself remembered."them?"

And, true to his guess, Erela's answer was prompt.

"At church."

Hugo merely nodded, another question coming to mind but he stopped himself as Erela parted her lips and carried on.

"Well, they _saved_ me."Her words were spoken with such warmth, such delight that it made him all the more captivated and all the more uneasy."And they made me _better..._ "

Erela trailed off with a thoughtful sigh, going quiet long enough for Hugo to scribble down in his notes. Once he was finished he felt, tenfold, the need to seek more information.

"So, you met at church, you say?"

Pensively nodding, Erela hummed, a foot rocking to and fro."Uh-huh."

"So The Joker is a religious man?"Hugo found himself asking, a question he'd always wanted an answer to because it just didn't add up. Why a church? Such things hadn't seemed to interest the clowns before the explosion."I've never read or heard of that. It goes against everything he-"

Other than Erela, the pair hadn't had any other reason to go near such a place. And if she was all they truly wanted, there had been no reason for the chaos. And while chaos was what they thrived for it wasn't usually a place they'd find entertaining enough to blow up.

It wasn't their modus operandi.

"No, he's _not..._ "

Erela stressed her words, speaking so sharply that Hugo almost winced at the sound before, after a brief scan of his features, Erela snapped her fingers, ensuring she had his attention as she carried on.

"He's an _idea_ , we protect onto him what we see him to be."Erela held her hand to her chest, thumb brushing where was home to her heart tattoo. P _roperty Of H+J._ "You think my Sweeting is a madman who deserves to be locked up. _Some_ believe the so-called man above is just not. Not real, not all powerful. Just not."

 _Was. He was._ Hugo managed to catch on to Erela's pattern of tenses as he snapped out of his reverie, peering over at the brunette with an inquisitive eye.

"You open your eyes, look up into the sky and you see white and blue."

Erela pointed at the ceiling with a finger and tilted her head upwards, twirling her finger around. When she smiled, Hugo imitated her and tipped his head back. And, when she saw this, Erela rolled her eyes at him. He simply frowned, somewhat befuddled and feeling chagrined.

"Mistah J looks up there and sees a canvas, just like he sees everything else as a canvas."Holding her arms out theatrically, Erela let out a beatific sigh."A blank slate. Unfounded territory for him to project our beliefs, our wishes and everything else in-between onto him."

Erela's tone gradually turned softer into a gentle revering murmur as she shifted on the chair enthusiastically, uncrossing her legs then recrossing them. She seemed to be on cloud nine, almost as if she'd forgotten Hugo's presence.

" _Like_ the man above, you know?"

When she drifted out of whatever reverie she'd been in Erela caught his gaze, pupils dilated.

"And yet he believes you're an angel sent from above to guide him. His cherished messenger."Hugo countered, he couldn't help but attempt to find logic in those who just weren't logical."How do you explain that without associating it with religion?"

Waving a hand at him with an amused click of her tongue, Erela shook her head at him almost scoldingly.

"You are ten steps behind and Mistah J is ten thousand steps ahead without knowing it. He just _is_. He's _my_ God."

"But, _you just_ _said he doesn't bel_ _-_ "Hugo cut himself off before he attempted to make sense of what didn't make sense.

"You don't know anything because you just _don't_ know. What he makes me feel is _tenfold_ of what i used to feel before i became _greater_. _Real_. I prayed for him and he appeared. I've met God. _Mine_."Eyes clouding over dangerously, Erela's grin broadened menacingly, her teeth baring."Who are you or anybody else to tell _me_ what i believe in, what i have _faith_ in _isn't_ real?"

This resulted in a shiver soar up and down Hugo's spine.

"He's _all knowing_. It's all transparent to him and what he sees is what makes him divine. _Heaven_."Her breathy sighs echoing in his ears, Hugo's eyes were drawn to her hands as Erela's palms met in her lap. A traditional prayer position." _You_ can define that into a meaning. A definition. _He_ doesn't. Heaven to Mistah J has a thousand different meanings with a thousand others different ways of interpreting it."

Releasing his pen, Hugo straightened and caught her gaze, needing to gauge Erela's reaction.

"And Harley?"

Erela beamed at the mention of Harley, her eyes glowing with what could only be described as complete adoration.

"My precious is my _salvation_."

 _Was._ Hugo quietly corrected, tip of his pen scratching across paper.

"Half of the love of my life. My...my _everything_. I was broken and she _mended_ me. Held my hand."Erela's smile only widened as she rambled on about the female clown, her words laced with unwavering belief, yearning and reverence."Harley became something _greater_ with freedom that only you could wish you had the courage to do so. You and everybody else follow their heads but Harley knew there was something better for her. She followed her heart and...look what she touched, gained and achieved. _Everything_."

Gathering his bearings, Hugo leaned forward. His pen tumbled down the notepad before coming at a stop, trapped between the bottom of the notepad and his thigh.

"You say religion is not part of this..."Hugo trailed off as Erela made a sound of confirmation, straightening slightly as he concluded."And how do you explain them referring to you as angel?"

"A pure, precious gift fit just for a deity. That brings harmony."Erela recited from memory, Harley and Joker's voices resounding in her ears, a blissful smile playing at her lips."I brought harmony, you know."

That was it.

"You _bring_ harmony, you mean."Hugo attempted to draw actuality out from the young woman, studying her with an unwavering stare."Yes?"

 _Refers to the loss of those she loved in the present tense._ _Is possibly aware she does this._

Smile instantly faltering from her features, Hugo witnessed the light dim from Erela's eyes as they widened. As her face fell and any previous happiness drained from her, he finally understood the dark circles underneath her eyes.

Erela slowly nodded in confirmation, voice quavering."I _brought_ harmony."

"Why? What happened?"He leaned forward further, attempting to read the emotion in her eyes."Did something happen to your…your sweeting and your precious?"

The piercing glare Hugo got in response to voicing Joker and Harley's terms of endearments resulted in his heartbeat quicken its pace. He reclined in his chair with the most benign, remorseful smile he could muster.

"I'm sorry."

Shaking her head back and forth fiercely, Erela bowed her head and swallowed the lump in her throat. Hair covering her features, Erela couldn't look at Hugo—a _stranger_ —as she spoke. He didn't have the right to utter their names. What they were— _are_ because nobody would ever attain what they had—was so much greater than what he could understand.

"I'm not..."Any lingering happiness or bliss drained from Erela's features as she came back down to earth, a slight twitch in her cheeks as her smile fell."It's easier speaking about them in the now."

Everything fit into place. It was a complete turnaround from when she'd unreservedly rejected his attempt sat prodding into her background, into whatever happened to her flesh in blood. It was as if she'd either written off her true background or willed it away.

This was raw.

Unbridled, anguishing pain.

As if she'd repeatedly relived losing her sweeting and her precious tenfold.

 _"Why,_ Erela?

Slowly raising her head, Erela met Hugo's eyes as her own glassed over, teeth grazing across her bottom lip as her breathing laboured. Erela welcomed the tears brimming in her eyes, she welcomed the blur in her vision because she just couldn't stand it.

It _hurt_. She began to squirm in her chair again, uneasy and frustrated with the weight pressing down on her chest.

"Why is it easier to speak of them in the now?"

Embracing herself defensively, Erela finally found her voice after a couple of seconds of thinking it over. But the words that spilled from her lips came out just above a murmur. It was as if saying the words physically afflicted her and, in all honestly, they did.

It _hurt_.

"Because i _lost_ them."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, I really hope you liked it!**

 **Gah, I hope this turned out all right, some words kept disappearing whenever I added it to doc manager.**

 **I'M SO SORRY THIS IS SO LATE.**

 **I'M FULLY AWARE THAT I AM THE WORST AUTHOR EVER.**

 **I've barely been updating any stories recently and i feel so bad.** **I've been suffering from really bad writer's block this past year or so because real life has been a little difficult and my concentration has just been all over the place.**

 **This is a filler chapter, the reunion chapter is taking so long to write and i want to get it perfect for you all because you deserve it. I also think it's kind of relevant because it shows Erela's mindset when she thought Harley and Joker dead.**

 **I'm so nervous about posting this, i hope it doesn't suck.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please tell me if you did by** _ **reviewing!**_


End file.
